From Shinigami to Vizard
by BabyShinji
Summary: Trying to live up to expectations is hard, but not if you don't want to. From beginning to end, read the strange story about a captains daughter and her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Shinji Hirako

Chapter 1/ Prologue

"Daddy it's so pretty!" My little legs took me as fast as they could down the path. We were walking in the forest like we did every week. Down a certain dirt road that was as old as Soul Society it-self. "Sweetheart don't go too far ahead." I stopped and looked back at my father. "Daddy hurry up, or godfather isn't going to wait for us." I whined and grabbed his hand. He just laughed at my childish ways and let me pull him along. I started running again wanting to get their before godfather. "You don't have to run so much. We will get there soon." I just let go of his hand and ran off again. "Don't go too far Hotaru!" My father yelled back at me.

I stopped as I looked down another road. I've never seen it before, and something was calling me down it. I looked behind me at my father and ran down it. It was darker and the trees were fuller than normal. Its leaves were a much healthier green and their trunks were bigger and stronger. I stopped as the sun light shinned in my eyes. I flinched away and put my hand up to block the light. I looked in front of me to see a field, flower were in bloom, the grass was a perfect green, the tree's swayed in the wind and the breeze was refreshing. It was something out of a picture.

But in the middle was something dangerous, something that didn't belong. A sword implanted in the ground shinned. It looked newly made, just like it wanted me to touch it, to take it, to kill with it. Its hilt was a deep pinkish red. Its guard was like a rose petal. The sheath was black, nothing besides that. I walked up to it and examined it. I wasn't allowed to touch swords. "Hotaru!" I turned around and my father appeared next to me taking me into a hug. I just laughed and hugged him back. He pulled away and started into my deep ruby eyes. "What have I told you about running off like that?" I frowned and looked down at my bare feet. "I didn't mean to. I just saw the road and decided to follow it. Then I found this." I said and pointed at the sword. He looked at it and picked me up. "What have I told you about playing with sharp things?" He asked me. "I didn't touch it." He just stared at me waiting for the answer he wanted. "Only you, godfather, Yama-jii and Retsu are allowed to play with sharp things." I whispered. He kissed my forehead and I giggled. "Let's get to the field or we _will_ be late." I nodded and he shunpo us to are normal field.

We landed and he set me down. My legs took me around the field. I jumped over frogs and the grass pressed against my feet. I heard another noise behind me. I turned around and squealed. Godfather picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. "You're late. Ha-ha we win." I said and he twirled us around. After a little while we both started to get dizzy. He put me down and my father and he sat in front of me. Godfather pulled out a basket and started taking stuff out. "You were late cough it up." I said and held me hand up. He stopped taking stuff out and frowned at me."I thought you would forget." I raised an eye brow and he sighed. He took off his hat and his cute pink kimono thingy. I smiled as he gave it to me. I put the hat on and it feel in front of my eyes. The kimono was big on me but that didn't matter. I crossed my legs and fixed the hat. "Let's eat!" I said happily. They just laughed at me.

"So Jushiro, any luck with paper work?" Godfather asked daddy. "Yes actually, Hotaru helped out yesterday." I just smiled. "Really now, I didn't know she could read." I gasped. "That mean, you taught me." He just moved the hat back into my eyes. "What about you Shunsui?" Daddy asked. "I don't see why we have to do so much work. It's so boring." Godfather said. I sighed and lied back tilting the hat up so it covered my face. No wonder Godfather does this all day, it's so relaxing. "Look we talked her to sleep." I just giggled and rolled onto my side. "Daddy!" I screamed as his hands tickled me. I tried to push him off me but he was so much bigger than me. He laughed as he saw how much he made me laugh. He stopped suddenly and looked towards the forest. "Shunsui" he said and my godfather nodded. "I feel it too." I looked between the two then back at the forest. "Feel what?" I asked as Daddy picked me up. "It's a deadly intent. We better leave. We don't want to be targeted." Shunsui and picked up the basket. I looked at the forest for the last time and shunpo back to the 13th brackets.

~That night~

Daddy lied me down and got in with me. "I love you" He said and I smiled and curled up next to him. "Daddy love you more." I whispered. He just smiled at me and kissed my head. "Get some sleep." I nodded and held onto my white bunny.

I just couldn't sleep, when I closed my eyes all that comes up is that sword. I count sheep, and looked at a wall. I even watched Daddy sleep peacefully. I sat up and looked to my right to see him deep in sleep. There was no way of waking him up. I slowly got out of bed but left my bunny in my spot. I fixed my night shirt and my shorts. I walked over to the door and opened it. I closed it behind me and turned around. I jumped up and held my heart with my tiny hands. "Miss. Ukitake what are you doing up. Its pass midnight." I just gave him a small smile. "I just got to go potty." I said. He nodded and left. They always fall for the Ukitake smile. I looked around and ran towards the forest outside of the barracks. I saw the road that I had saw this morning and stopped. I looked around to make sure nobody had followed me. I was going to be in so much trouble if somebody caught me. My fingers gripped my shorts and I took off running again.

My bare feet hit against the ground as it did earlier that day. The trees seemed scarier at night as their branches hung above me. It was so dark I thought that I was lost but I could feel that same pull. That sword was calling me again. I stopped as the moon's light shinned onto the sword. It was just as we had left it. I walked up to it and poked the hilt. Nothing happen, I poked it again and got the same results. I looked around and grabbed the sword. What Daddy doesn't know won't kill him. I hope. I pulled it out of the ground and held it in front of me. It didn't seem like anything special; I then started flinging it around. 'Hotaru the one rule about having a sword. Don't fling it around.' Oh yeah godfather did always say I had a tendency to do that to things. I must compile to his wishes. I stopped flinging it around and put it back where it was. "Well see you later sword." I said and ran back the way I came.

I groaned and rolled over. "So tired" I mumbled into the pillow. I will never, never ever go out pass midnight. It was so no worth it. I should have woke up early this morning to go seem the thing. I rolled over again and hit something. I reached around until I hit something again. I grabbed it and open my eyes. I looked at it for a moment and my eyes shot open. I dropped it and fell out of bed. My eyes looked above the bed to look at it. What was that thing doing in daddy's spot? I got up and went into the bathroom. I took a really quick shower and grabbed my white dress. I put it on and brushed my hair and teeth. I walked out and grabbed the sword. This thing was following me I knew it was. I opened the door to see one of the Shinigami that works for daddy walk by. "Hey mister." He turned around and looked down at me. "Yes Miss. Ukitake?" he asked bending down to my height. "Can you put this in the forest?" I asked and shoved the sword at him. He grabbed it and nodded. He shunpo to the forest and I sighed out of relief. Daddy would have gone crazy if he saw that thing.

I walked through the halls as I just finished lunch. Daddy had to be somewhere with godfather since he wasn't in his office. I walked into my room to take my mid day nap and just stared at the opposite side of the room. My god, it's trying to destroy me. It was leaning against the wall and it looked like it was meant to be there. I walked into the room and picked it up. I grabbed its sheath and pulled it out. Whoa. The blade was so thin but so sharp. I heard a gasp behind me and I dropped the sword. I turned around to see one of my baby sitters. "Hotaru what are you doing?" She asked sweetly. I glared at her and picked the sword up. "What are you doing here? Today's not Friday." I said. "I came to get my pay check. Are you learning to defend yourself?" I looked down at the thing in my hand and came up with an idea. "Yeah, you're a Shinigami you can teach me right?" I asked cutely.

"Of course Hotaru. I would love too." We walked out and headed towards the training field. She stood in front of me and I stood there waiting for her to do something. "Now Hotaru hold your sword up and I'm going to strike from the top. I want you to lay your sword horizontal so you can protect your face." I just nodded. She came down gently and I just held my sword with one hand. "I thought you were serious about this." I asked. She nodded and swung her sword from the side. I blocked it and staggered back. She came up from the top again and I blocked it. She pressed down on me and I used both my hands to hold my sword. I whimpered and she pushed me back. I landed on my butt and tried to breathe. "Are you okay?" Who asks somebody if they are okay if you just tried to kill them. I stood up and something appeared in my mind. I held my sword in front of my and swung down. Something white came out as my sword hit the ground. She looked shocked and…

My eyes hurt, they hurt so much. They had to be on fire there was no other way. Why won't it just stop? I screamed at the top of my lungs as the pain got worse. I dropped to my knees and I felt hot tears go down my face.

Jushiro, Shunsui, and Retsu (Captain Unohana) looked towards the 13 barracks as a sudden reiatsu flared up. Then a screamed appeared suddenly after it. "Hotaru" Jushiro said and shunpo with the others to the training field. They appeared next to a shinigami who was pressing herself into a rock. "What's going on?" Shunsui asked. She just pointed to the other side of the field. They turned to see my little body consumed in a white reiatsu.

What was wrong with me? I felt a hand twist my arm and I dropped the sword. Somebody else or maybe it was the same person grabbed me and held me to them. Another put their hands on my eyes and started to sooth them. My tears started to slow down and I could feel my body easing up. I wrapped my arms around the person who was holding me. They just rocked me back and forth. The other person took their hands off my eyes and I slowly opened them. I looked up and saw my father worried face. "Daddy" I said and his eyes found mine. He didn't say anything to me; his fingers touched my cheek and the corner of my eye. "Retsu let's get her to the infirmary." He said and picked me up. Godfather picked up my sword and I just wrapped my arms around daddy's neck.

He put me down on the bed and Retsu started checking me over. I spread my arms wide, touched my nose, let her check my throat but in the end nothing was wrong with me. "The only thing that changed was her eyes." I touched my face and godfather laughed at me. "Don't worry you're still are cute little Hotaru." I smiled and he passed me a mirror. I looked at myself and a full blown out grin appeared on my face. "I look so cool!" I cheered. "You have your mother's eyes." Daddy said. I looked back at the mirror and smiled sadly. "I thought her red eyes where strange when she was born. Since Aiko had blue eyes and you had brown. I guess since she didn't have any reiatsu that there was a discoloration until she built some up." Retsu explained to my father. "What are we going to tell Yama-jii?" Godfather asked. "She will grow up to be a Shinigami. The problem is when she should go into the academy." Retsu said. "I had always wished she wouldn't grow up to be a Shinigami. But I have no choice do I." Daddy said. I got up off the bed and jumped into his lap. "Being a Shinigami will be cool Daddy. I'll be a strong as you." He lifted me in the air and I spread my arms out like an airplane.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotaru Last chapter had red eyes and white hair. Then later in the chapter turned blue. **

**This Chapter her hair is long, white and she still has blue eyes.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2Prologue

"Daddy calm down. I'll only be gone for a few years." I said as I tried to cheer him up. He just stared at my white bunny. "But we won't be able to go out for pic-nicks or go visit the injured. I won't be able to chase you when you think it's funny to run around naked." I just slapped my forehead."I haven't run around naked for year's thank you. I'll come and visit for holidays and godfather will keep you company." I said and closed my suit case. "I can't believe you're going to the academy. It was just like yesterday when you tried to jump off the roof." I sighed again and sat next to him on my bed. "Look I'll promise to be good. You won't have to worry about much since the school expects me to be as great as you. I'm already going to graduate earlier since I'm so advanced." I explained. He tried to smile and hugged my bunny. "You will write me every day. And I expect good grades. I need somebody to take care of the 13th squad when I die." I nodded and we hugged.

"Aw~ you don't hug me!" I jumped up and turned to the door. Godfather was leaning against the frame with a frown on his face. "I was going to." I said and hugged him. "Don't go drinking without me okay. Oh and when you come back for holidays make sure to bring some friends." I just slapped his chest. He winced and grabbed it in pain. "Can I go?" I asked and I heard somebody lightly laugh. "Retsu!" I shouted happily and hugged her. "Hotaru I'm so happy for you." I pulled back and smiled. "You're the only one who is." I said and looked over my shoulder at the two men. "Leave them alone. They are just depressed to see their little princess go." I grabbed my stuff and walked out of my room. "Oh Hotaru don't bring any boys home, it will break your father's heart." Retsu whispered but I knew my father heard. "She's going to leave me!" I sighed and shunpo to the academy.

I dropped my stuff out in front of the academy. It was so nice out here, I should have come earlier. People where staring at me and my outfit. Since I just came I wasn't prepared for the damn uniforms. They were ugly anyways; they didn't show off many curves. I heard a cough behind me, I looked over my should to see one of the teachers. "Miss. Ukitake please grabs your things and come with me. We shall begin your classes immediately." She turned around and started walking away. I stuck my tongue out at her and just followed. What's with starting classes immediately, I just got here. Do I not get to sleep first? Aw~ man my sleeping habits are going to be in some much trouble. "Miss. Ukitake are you paying attention." I just stared at her for a moment. "No" She just sighed an open a door for me. "This is your room. Your uniform is on the bed. Please get changed and come out. We need to get your started." She demanded and I walked in. I slammed the door in her face and grunted. Who does she think she is?

I set my bags down and lifted up the uniform to my height. No way in hell! "Miss. Ukitake hurry up." I growled and stripped out of clothes. I put on the uniform and fixed my hair. These puffy pants are actually comfortable. I walked out and she looked down at me. "Where is your weapon?" I looked down at myself and back into the room. "Some where…" I trailed off, and started going through my room. She just sighed and waited at the door. I opened my bathroom bag and pulled it out. "Should have looked in there first" I said and put it in my top. She just walked away, and I followed her again. "Your first class will be hand-to-hand combat, and then you will have physical education, after that you get a break and then you go to history. Tomorrow you will start with advance Kidou, then you will have a break, after that you have a double block of weaponry. Hopefully you are writing this down." She instructed. How was I suppost to write it down if you made me leave everything back in my room, old hag.

"This is your first class, farewell." She turned around and walked away. "Bye, Bye!" I shouted after her. I don't think she liked that. I turned back to the door and knocked on it. It open and I landed on my butt. I held my nose and glared at the older man in front of me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" I asked him. He just looked down at me. "May I help you?" He asked not even bothering to help me up. "Yes, I'm apparently your new student." I said to him getting in his face. "A girl in my class? That's never happen before…well come in come in. Men we have a new comrade!" I walked in and smirked. Thank you Yama-jii for picking an all boys class, I love you so much. Everybody turned to me and bowed. "Welcome" I just smirked even more. And so obedient. "Everybody this is Hotaru Ukitake. Miss. Ukitake…you wouldn't be related to Captain Ukitake would you?" Sensei asked. Everybody looked at me again. "Yeah but don't worry I haven't been trained in this field. Which would have been a miracle if I was but that's as likely as me being able to pick up a log by myself." I sighed. They just all laughed.

"And she has a great sense of humor. Hotaru welcome to the squad." I saluted him and they all laughed again. "Now since you are new to this. Laos since you haven't done much and nobody feels like getting you mad why don't you go against her." Sensei said and I watched as a _really_, **buff,** muscular man stood in front of me. He had to be like a foot taller than daddy and that's saying something. I looked up at him as he looked down. "I can see why girls don't take this class." I whispered to myself. He bowed to me and I bowed back. "Oh Miss. Ukitake no zanpakuto's allowed." I pulled it out of my shirt and tossed it to the ground. "Begin" Sensei said. I gulped and took a step back as he took one towards me. "So your name is Laos right?" I asked. He swung at me and I ducked quickly. I crawled in between his legs and he turned around to see me. "Why don't we settle this out? You don't want to do this; I don't want to do this I can see we are going to be best friends." I said and he cornered me into a wall.

"There are no compromises." His voice was ruff and deep. I glared at him and lifted my foot up. I pushed against his chest and he flew back into the wall. I fell to the ground and held onto my upper leg where it connects with my hip. Sensei walked over to me with 2 other boys and the others went to Laos. "You really lodged it in there didn't you?" He asked as the boys pulled my leg. I heard a pop and sighed in relief. "What the hell is wrong with you? I couldn't take him on!" I shouted. He just laughed. "Laos is the most sensitive and weakest out of all of us. I just said all that stuff before to see what you would do. And you reacted like I thought." I just pushed him away. I stood up and walked over to Laos. "Hey you okay?" I asked and he looked up at me. "Yes" He said. He got up and bowed to me. "You fought well." I just smiled. "Thanks, you scared me for a moment though." I said. He just gave me a small smile. "Okay everybody go back to what we were doing before. Hotaru let's get you on the basics." Sensei said and brought me over to a wooden pool with padding on it.

"Hit this until you can't feel you arms. Then kick it until you can't feel your legs. By that time class should be over." I just stared at him as he walked away. This could not be happening. I turned to the pole and punched it. Shit! I grabbed my fist and saw it was bruising. I just kept punching like he instructed. After awhile when I could feel my hands I switched to my feet. My arms hung next to my body and I watched as the others went to grab their things. "Hotaru are you done yet?" Sensei asked coming next to me. "I can still feel my legs." I said and stopped. He just patted my head. "Get to your next class. Laos will take you there. You guys have the same classes." He passed me my schedule and I sighed not being able to grab it. Laos came to my side and grabbed it himself. I just smiled and he strapped my sword onto my hip. Am I that helpless?

~After the Winter Holidays~

I didn't bother returning home. I had sent a letter to Daddy that I was going to stay at school, but didn't give him a reason. It was about a month after the holidays and I was bored out of my mind. Laos was my best to best friends. And was my only friend. Right now we were both sitting outside eating lunch. It was peaceful and non-crowded. Most of the time there were tons of people around here. I bit into my sandwich and set it down. "It's so quite." I stated. "Everybody is probably welcoming the captains." I just stared at him. "Captains?" I asked. "Yes, sometimes Captain's come and visit the academy students. Sadly you never know who is coming so you are never prepared." I just shrugged and stole a fry. "Who cares, I can see those snotty fucking girls kissing their asses." I said. He just smiled. "You have such horrible language." I smirked. "I'll take that as a complement." I said and dumped my tray. "Don't we have a schedule change just for today?" I asked and he nodded. "Well we should head to Sensei, he will be angry that we didn't get there 10 minutes early." I grunted. "He is so weird. How are we his best students?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Yo Sensei I have arrived!" I shouted as we entered the room. I looked around to see he wasn't there. Laos moved some of the training things around to see if he was hiding. His reiatsu seemed kind of faded. He must have left a while ago. "He's not here, hm." I said and sat down. Laos just looked around.

~Some where else~

"Hello everyone." Jushiro said smiling at every one. At moments he would look over people to see if he could see his daughter. "Jushiro calm down, we'll find her." Shunsui said tilting his hat forward. Retsu just waved at people following her other two companions. When they got to the doors they saw a woman who stood tall and proud. Somebody who was of high standards. "Hello Captain Unohana, Captain Kyoraku, Captain Ukitake please follow me. We shall speak in my office." She turned around and walked off. The 3 of them looked at each other and followed after her.

"Please take a seat." The woman said. They all sat down and looked around the room. They saw 3 other teachers. "Behind me are 3 of the 4 other teachers she has besides me. We would like to talk about the problems we are having with her." She said. "What classes is she failing?" Jushiro asked. "History and Health." The women said. "What class do you teach?' Retsu asked. "I teacher History, she is such a bothersome girl. Always sleeping in class, and disrupting class. She never gets her work done." The now known history teacher complained. "Tell me about it. She says baby's come from the sky. Saying that when they hit the ground a couple picks one up and take it as theirs. I've never heard such an immature answer." The Physical Education added in. Shunsui and Retsu looked at Jushiro. Knowing that was his fault. "Oh and that boys have coodies. How old is she? 5!" Jushiro felt even worse.

"She does fantastic in my class. Knows every part of her sword, and amazing fighter with it. She understands the meaning over a sword is an extension of your arm." The Weaponry teacher complimented. "Yeah, she's also violent. What has that man taught her? She has almost killed every girl in this school." The History said. "Violent?" Shunsui asked. "Ah yes, her hand-to-hand combat teacher is some where. She is passing that class like it was a coloring book." The Physical Education teacher said. "He doesn't care for much except fighting. Apparently she had come down to heaven just for him. Miss. Ukitake is his prize treasure." Weaponry teacher sighed. The door slammed open and a man come in smiling. "Hello everyone, you didn't miss me did you?" He asked and sat on the History teacher's desk. She made a disturbed face and looked away.

"We were talking about Miss. Ukitake's performances in our classes." She said. "Ah such a wonderful students she is. Hotaru is my best creation. I haven't finished with her but I promise you, she will be the best." He said and stars shined in his eyes. "Don't speak her name so informally. You sound like your friends!" The Kidou teacher shouted finally saying something. "Isn't she passing you class." Sensei asked. "She might but she likes to show off." He sighed. "I'm sorry for all the problems she's caused you." Jushiro said. "Hotaru is such a wonderful student I don't see why you're apologizing." Sensei said. "Didn't we say not to say her name so informally?" They Physical Education teacher questioned. "I can see why she doesn't like you." Sensei whispered and looked towards the door. A giant reiatsu exploded in the school, then disappeared. Sensei jumped up and dusted himself off. "I'm going too late for class if I don't get there soon. I rather keep my life thank you. It was having this meeting." Sensei said and opened the door.

"Please let me come with you." Jushiro asked suddenly getting up. "Sure, I guess." Sensei said and started walking away. Retsu and Shunsui followed after Jushiro and the teacher. "I'm actually surprised that a girl is in my class and with what Hotaru has told of me. You're very protective. So putting her in such a dangerous class must have been a big jump for you." Sensei said turning down the hall. "I didn't pick her classes. Retsu did, right?" Jushiro asked. "Why would I have the authority to pick her classes? Captain Commander Yamamoto picked them." Shunsui held Jushiro up straight as he was about to pass out. "Let's just see how it goes." Shunsui says. Sensei opens a door and they walk in. Sensei locks it behind them and they were staring out what looked like a window. "She can't see you but we can hear and see her. So let's get started shall we?" Sensei asked and pushed a button.

~Back to Me~

I sighed and waited for Sensei to come in. Laos was sitting in a chair off into the corner of the room looking out a window. I got up and started to pace. "Where is he? Damn it." I whispered. I stopped and sensed something coming for me. I flipped back and my foot smashed into somebody's face. When both my hands touched the ground I twisted my body and spread my legs out. When I knocked down everything I stood up straight. I blocked a fist and kicked up and he went into a wall. I threw my elbow back and I heard something break. I grabbed my elbow and rubbed it. "Bastards, what were you thinking?" I shouted at them. "Hotaru behind you." Laos said calmly. I put my foot back making them trip. They hit my back and I flipped forward. They hit the floor and I landed nicely on them. I stood up and dusted my hands. "Nice work out boys." I said and they just groaned. I heard the door slam open but I didn't bother turning around. "Sensei you late, dipshit." I said and turned around. I froze as I saw my father giving me and mad look. "Daddy!" I shouted like I was 4 and hugged him.

"Hotaru Miyuki Ukitake you are in so much trouble. You could have gotten hurt, and you use such foul language. I've taught you better." He scolded. I frown and then saw Godfather. I jumped at him and he rubbed my head. "You seem like you're having fun." He grinned. "How did you guess?" I teased. I turned to Retsu and hugged her. "You look in good health." I nodded and Laos helped the others up. I pulled him towards me and he looked down shy. "Guys this is my best and only friend Laos." I said and my father smiled. "It's nice to meet you." Daddy said and they shook hands. "It's a privilege to meet you all." He whispered. "He is hoping to join the covert ops." I said and my godfather looked at him. "Good luck, we wish the best." Laos bowed and left. "Aw~ you made him embarrassed." I complained.

~Graduation~

"I'm home free!" I shouted and people looked at me, obviously. What I can't be happy about my own graduation? The paper in my hand signified I pass, luckily. My history teacher really wanting me to pass so she gave me a C- on my exam. And guess what, I passed! Hands wrapped around my waist from behind and twirled me around. I laughed and they set me down. I wrapped my arms around them and they hugged back. "Sensei don't scare me like that." I said and he wiped his 'tears'. He just laughed. "My greatest achievement is leaving me. First Laos who graduated last year and now you, what am I going to do for the years to come?" he asked and hugged me again. I patted his head as people stared. "Sensei I'll call you when I feel like having a work out okay? And when I meet up with Laos again we can all have some gathering and get drunk together." He just patted. "I thought you were too young to drink?" He stated. "I'm dead. I could drink when I was born." I muttered and he pushed me to the doors. "Enjoy life Hotaru. Come and visit." I waved goodbye and ran towards the gates for my freedom.

I opened the gates and stepped out, breathing in the fresh air. I then started to walk towards the direction of the 13 protection squads. Even if they were really, really, really far off for somebody of my standards. Somebody came from out behind a tree dressed in a black, and was wearing a mask. I turned around to walk away and two more appeared before me. I looked around to see I was surrounded. I grabbed Virpueri (Zanpakuto) and pulled him out of his sheath. They all seemed to suddenly be on guard. "What do you want?" I asked calmly, trying not to alert them. "You will be coming with us Hotaru Ukitake." The first man I saw said. "Under who's order?" I asked taking a step back. "Room 46" I lowered my sword and put it back on my hip. "For what?" I asked. "You are pronounced dangerous, so we will take you in." I looked around and shunpo away. Then suddenly I was knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3/Prologue

"You can't keep me in here, damn it!" I shouted as I tried to pull the bar apart. I was in a cell, underground, in some place named Maggots Nest. Who the hell pronounces somebody dangerous when they haven't done anything wrong? Light footsteps sounded through the hallway, there wasn't much light down here. A man wearing Shinigami clothing stood in front of me. He had blond hair and a smile on his face. "I'm Kisuke Urahara, I will be watching over you." I growled and tried to grab him. He leaned back and I missed. "Hotaru-san why would you hurt me?" He asked in a childish voice. I just glared at him but he didn't seem fazed at all. Like he got use to it. "Let me out. I'm not suppost to be here. My father is waiting for me!" I shouted at him. "We have contacted him saying that we have some business to talk with you." He said. "Then let me out of here you asshole." He just tossed me something. "Here this will keep you company." I looked down to see a magazine. I picked up and quickly threw it back at him, making it hit the back of his head. "I promise you when I get it out. You will be the first person I kill. I swear it." I whispered dangerously and I saw him straighten up. Waiting for when I do attack, and he's not on guard.

~1 year later~

"Mayuri! Mayuri! Speak to me!" I shouted down the hall to the only man I knew was in his own cage. The others were on a higher level. "Shut it you annoying women!" He shouted back and I pouted. I sat on my bed and just picked my nails. I'm so bored and all I do is sleep. Which isn't bad but you can't sleep your life away can you?

~2nd year ~

"Hotaru I have somebody who wants to meet you!" Kisuke shouted happily. I just rolled over so I was lying on my side facing the wall. "Leave me alone you, fucktard." I mumbled and pulled my blanket over my head. "Aw Kisuke what did you do to make her so mad at you." I shot up hearing a woman's voice. I turned to my right to see her leaning against the bars. She had a captain's haori on and had short purple hair. "Who are you?" I asked and threw my legs over the side of my bed. "I'm Yoruichi Shihouin, Captain of the 2nd squad. I came to visit you; Kisuke says you are an interesting piece of work." I snorted and folded my arms in front of my chest. "Kisuke you say? You sure he isn't lying to you?" I asked. She just smirked and motioned for Kisuke to leave. He just shrugged and left. We stood there for a moment until we knew he was gone. She reached into her top and pulled out a pack of cards. "Want to play?" She asked and I sat down in front of her. What a great start to a fun friendship.

~5th year~

"Mayuri! I love you!" I shouted waiting for a response. "Leave me alone!" I sighed and leaned against the bars. Yoruichi was on a mission so I had nobody to help me celebrate my 5 years of staying in this damn cell. "Hotaru" I heard somebody whisper in my ear. I shivered slightly and then relaxed. "Kisuke" I purred and something hit my head. My hands instantly went to my head holding it. "Ow…Kisuke what the hell is wrong with you?" I complained. "I'm here to celebrate with you." Laughing fell through the air as I tried to get my breathing back. "You…who I hate so much…want to celebrate how long I've been here…and how long I've known you?" I asked. He put his forehead on his arms that were rested on the bars above his head. "Why not?" I just poked his nose. "I don't see what the harm is but I warn you, you better have thought of something fun." I said and he just smiled.

~10th Year~

The sweet and sour taste of the apple went pass my tongue and down my throat. When was the last time I had an apple? "Kisuke did you get me a new magazine?" I asked looking through last month's addition. "How could I forget?" He mumbled and slipped it through my cell. I picked it up and saw all the Captains on the front. "Daddy still looks well." I said running my fingers over his picture. I flipped through the pictures and saw some new people. "Hey who's the cutie with the long hair?" I asked flipping the book upside down for him to catch a glance. "That's Captain Hirako, he's Captain of the 5th squad." I looked down on his page and burst out laughed. Kisuke just gave me a questioning look. "He's getting beat up by a girl!" I fell off my bed and rolled on the ground. He just chuckled at my childish ways.

~15th year~

One…two, three…four…five, six…I'm done. I sighed and sat up from the ground. I rubbed my torso to loosen my muscles. "Is that all? I thought you were trying to become strong and you did 6 curl ups." I stuck my tongue out at Kisuke. "I'm just rusty." I mumbled and he threw me a water bottle. Silenced filled the both of us, neither one of us saying anything. "How long has it been?" I asked putting the bottle down. He just seemed to be thinking. "15 years to date." I looked down and my fingers intertwined with each other. "It's been so long. I wonder if everybody is okay." I whispered and he sighed. He motioned me to grab his hand through the bars. I reached for it and he pulls me up. His arms wrap around my waist and I rest my head on his chest, or at least what I could because of the bars. "It will get easier I promise." He whispers and kisses my forehead. I smiled sadly and nodded. "Good now, pushups!" I groan and got back on the floor.

~20th year~

My back pressed against the back of my cell as two unidentified people entered my room. I looked at them both, each Shinigami, and each here looking at me. I threw my pillow at them and one just lazily smacked it and it fell to the floor. "Miss. Ukitake you are coming with us." The one gaining on me stated. I lifted up my foot to kick up but he caught it. "It seems being locked up has made you slow." I growled and pushed him away from me. "We have orders to get you. Come with us willingly or we will take you by force." I grunted and tried to run away. The one furthest away just shook his head in annoyance and everything went black.

I hit the ground and rolled until I stopped. I groaned and rubbed the back of my neck. Why was I always knocked out. I looked up and saw a really old man, no it couldn't be. "Yama-jii you look more ancient than the last time I saw you." I commented but he seemed to just let it pass like every time I said it. "Hotaru Miyuki Ukitake we are in need of you help." I tilted my head. "What if I don't want to help?" I asked. He motioned behind me but I didn't turn around just in case it was something I didn't want to see. "Then you will be put back in your cell. If you do as we ask we will let you out." I stood up and sighed. "Fine but I'm like totally rusty." I said. Something black landed on my head. I pulled it off to a Shinigami uniform. It was a dress that probably ended under my ass, and then it was backless. The sleeves were so long they almost touched the ground. I just stared at it then back at Yama-jii. "You will be sent to assist one of our captains. He has sent a message reporting for back up, but we are protecting the wall. So we are sending you." I huffed and got pushed into a bathroom. I looked behind me to see Retsu. Wow I've missed her so much.

There was already a bath ready for me and it looked really hot, it was steaming like no tomorrow. She ripped off my clothes and pushed me in. I hissed as it burned my skin, let's face it Kisuke never let me take a_ warm_ shower. She grabbed some soap and started on my arms. "Retsu…" I whispered and a smile appeared on her face. "It's nice to see you again Hotaru." Tears clogged my sighed and I rubbed them away. "Don't cry." She said and started washing my hair. The water, the clean water was now a light brown color. That shows how many showers I get. She turned the shower on and unplugged the bath. When I was rinsed off she turned the water off and wrapped me in a towel. "I can do that." I complained and took the towel from her. She grabbed some under garments and passed them to me. I put them on quickly and then the uniform.

Actually the sleeves were about 2 inches off the floor and they hung off my shoulders. Retsu tied the obi but it was so short that she couldn't double knot it. She brushed my hair and then put it in a bun. She opened the door and pushed me out. I looked around the room and saw 2 familiar faces. I smiled and ran over to them. I jumped into ones arms and tears dropped onto my shoulder. "Daddy…" I mumbled into his shoulder. "I thought I lost you just like your mother." He whispered and hugged me tighter. I pulled back and wiped his face. "You forgot about me princess." I giggled like I use to when I was little and jumped at my godfather. "You've grown into such a beautiful young lady." I smiled and Retsu tapped my shoulder. I looked back at her and she held the socks and sandals. "Yama-jii how important is this mission?" I asked looking at him. "If we do not win, Soul Society will be no more." I nodded and pushed the shoes away. "I only fight in shoes when I'm not serious." I whispered and walked towards the door. "Hotaru do you know where you are going?" Daddy asked me. "Southern Rukongai, by the major river." I said and Godfather nodded. "I think you will need this." Yama-jii said and threw me Virpueri. I felt my eyes tingle and I smiled. "She was always one to find a fight." I smirked and shunpo to the area.

"Damn it" Shinji muttered blocking a sword with his own. Where was that back up? He sent that message 25 minutes ago. He pushed the sword away and stabbed the person in front of him. He ducked as somebody tried to attack him from behind. He turned and knocked them off their feet. Shinji flipped back and a sword appeared where he was once standing. He looked over his shoulder to see another man ready to shove his sword into his back. He was too late he knew that. He was going to fail at being a captain. Not keeping his squad protected, or Soul Society for that matter. The man stopped and looked down. Shinji followed to see a sword covered in blood sticking out of the man's torso. "Am I too late?" A voice said behind the now dead man. The wind blew and rose petals surrounded them.

I looked at the man in front of me. He looked surprised I guess. "Finally somebody showed." I smirked and pushed the man off my sword. "Name's Hotaru" I said holding out my hand. He took it and frown. "Mines Shinji, what took ya so long?" I pouted and took my hand back. "Sorry I was distracted." I said and put my sword back in its sheath. I kept the sheath in my hand. "Ready?" He asked and I nodded. I leaped over him and started fighting. I kicked my leg up and it smashed into somebody's chin. I blocked an oncoming fist and we started up a duel. I jumped up and twisted my body and my foot smashed into the side of his face. He fell to the ground and I quickly pulled out my sword and blocked one.

They pushed down on me and I gasp at the strength. I was so weak, is this what happens when you are locked up. I pushed them off and they fell back. I swung down and um…yeah off popped their head. I turned around and saw Shinji was having problems. Should I do it? Maybe I shouldn't. I ran over and jumped above them. "Seduce Virpueri!" I shouted and my sword started to transform. They split into two and the tips hooked. I dropped down behind him and our backs pressed against each other. "Nice of ya to join us." I grunted. "You seemed to be having issues." He chuckled and held up his sword. " Collapse Sakanade!" I looked behind me slightly to he had released his sword. I jumped up and went to attack from above but dropped to the ground. What the hell. Why did I attack from below? I went to attack from the left but I appeared on the person's right. Everything is reversed. So that's what his power.

Not too long after, we both fell to the ground worn out. "That was way too much." I whispered to myself and rolled onto my stomach. I looked at Shinji as he stared back. "Can you keep a secret?" I asked. He rolled onto his side so he was facing me. "Yeah" I smiled and crawled over to him. "Can you not tell anybody about Virpueri? Just keep it between us." I begged and he nodded. "What ever but ya owe me." I smirked and leaned over and licked his cheek. A hissing sound could be heard and he touched his cheek. "Ya healed me?" Shinji asked. I stood up and he followed. "Let's get goin'." He said and grabbed me around the waist. Shinji shunpo off and I just laughed. Oh how much fun it was going to be being friends with him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~50 years later~

"Shinji go in deeper right there."

"Yea, Yea I know."

"Now go harder."

"Don't rush me."

"You aren't a pro at this yet so I'm just helping you."

"Shut up"

"Captain Hirako, Hotaru what are you guys doing?" I looked up to see Sousuke looking down at us. "Oh how is my big, handsome, Sousuke?" I asked. Shinji sighed and went back to what he was doing. "I'm fine. Captain Hirako I need the paper work." Shinji stopped and stood up. "Hey! Who's going to finish my massage?" They just ignored me. Well that didn't end up as I hoped it did. I stood up and stretched. Today was like usually any other day. Sunny, warm, and peaceful. Nothing dangerous ever occurs anymore. I shunpo to the 13th barracks to see my father.

"Daddy!" I shouted and he turned to me. "Oh Hotaru I was wondering when you were coming. How was your visit with Shinji?" He asked passing me a cup of tea. "Ruined. Sousuke came in the middle of my massage and took Shinji away." I complained. Daddy just laughed at my misfortune. "Well Sensei came over today to have a talk with you, but I told him you weren't here. He said you need to start training and stop worrying about boys. I have to agree with him Hotaru." He said. I huffed and looked away. "Of course you would agree, you're my daddy." I muttered. He just smiled at me and stood up. "Let's get you on the water." I sighed and followed him to the pond in the training ground. He set down a paper in the water and I watched as it float, not sinking in the water. It was a special kind of paper I had made, I'll tell you the details later. I stepped on it and I drifted off into the middle of pond. "I'll come and get you in a little bit." I nodded and he left. I sat down and closed my eyes.

The wind blew lightly, the trees ruffled, and a foot slammed into my chest. My eyes shot open as I forcefully hit the water. My body hit the bottom of the pond and water filled my lungs. I grabbed the edge of pond and lifted myself up. Water fell out of my mouth as I tried to cough it up. "What were ya doin' asshole." I growled as I looked up to see Hiyori. "Maybe training, midget." She glared at me and turned her back towards me. "Well come on ya said ya would come over tonight." I looked up in the sky to see it had to be around 4. "Fine just let me get changed." I said and pushed myself out of the water. "Why do ya need to change?" She asked and I looked at her. "…hurry up." I nodded and shunpo to my room. I walked in and quickly changed into some shorts and a tank top. I brushed my hair and instead of putting it in my normal bun I put it in a ponytail. I grabbed Virpueri and locked my door behind me. I had some clothes in one of Hiyori's dressers. They only had my uniforms though.

I looked around for her, and not sensing her anywhere I guess she had already left. Somebody tapped my shoulder; I turned around to see Godfather. "Oh hey." I said. He frowned at me. "I thought you would be happier to see me." He whined. I hugged him and pulled back. "I'm sorry I was just looking for Hiyori. I'm staying with her tonight, since tomorrow we have to discuss about Captain Hikifune's departure." I said and he nodded. "Well you better hurry up, remember last time we had to get you to Retsu because your chest hurt so badly." I wrapped my arms around my chest and shunpo to the 12th squads training ground. I landed on my knees and looked around. "Good Afternoon Miss. Ukitake." I waved at the Shinigami and headed towards Hiyori's room.

I didn't bother knocking and just walked in. She was sitting on her bed looking out of her window. She was really taking Captain Hikifune's promotion hard. I closed the door behind me and sat next to her. "So what do we have planned for today?" I asked but she didn't answer. I sighed and looked out of the window with her. "Have you tried to kill Shinji today?" I asked her and a smirked appeared on her face. Am I good or what? She jumped up and started explaining how she ambushed him when he wasn't really pay attention, and jumped on the back of his head so his face slammed onto his desk. I laughed and so did she. "Hotaru I don't want another captain." I gave her a sad smile and leaned against the wall. "Nobody wants Captain Hikifune gone, but it's a normal thing. How do you think everybody felt when the last 3rd squad captain retired? Nobody wants Rose to take his place, but in the end Rose is and always will be one of our good friends." I said and patted her head.

"What would happen if yer father died?" I looked down into my lap and played with my fingers. "That would be one hell of a lost, but in the end I would have to take over. I am his daughter." I whispered. Hiyori jumped on her bed and lied back. "Sorry I brought it up." I shook my head and stood up. "It's alright, why don't you get some sleep." She nodded and rolled over. I opened the door and one of my father's shinigami held out some papers. I took it and closed the door in their face. There had to be about 100 papers in this pile. I sat them on the desk and grabbed a chair. I flicked the lamp on and started working. Why where there so many papers.

I sighed another piece of paper and put it in the done pile. I grabbed another paper and started reading it. I grabbed a stamp and declined it. Something moved around and then stopped. I looked behind me to see Hiyori in a new position. The clock by her bed said 1:03 am. I sighed and tried to finish the little bit of papers I had left. I really did not want to do this. Maybe I shouldn't become captain; they have more work than I do. I stood up and grabbed all of the papers and shunpo to the 3rd division. I knocked on Rose's door and he sleepily opened it. "Hotaru what are you doing here? It's only 1 something in the morning." I smiled and passed him his papers. "These are yours." He sighed and grabbed them. "Thanks" He grunted and shut the door. I then shunpo to the 4th division. I knew better than to get Retsu. She would get mad at me that I'm awake and aren't sleeping.

I set the papers in front of her door and set a little note on top of it, and left before she heard me. Then my next delivery was to Shinji, and I knew he wasn't awake. I slid his door open and everything was off. I almost tripped walking through the door. I set the papers on his desk and slowly walked over to his bed. I felt for him and when I found his body I climbed on top of him. "Shinji" I purred and he groaned. "Hotaru" I just smiled and turned his bedside lamp on. He looked up at me and sighed. "What are ya doin' here?" He yawned. "I came here to give you some papers." He rolled over and I hit the bed. Are faces were about 4 inches apart. "Is that where Hiyori smashed your face into the desk." I asked poking his bandaged forehead. "So ya knew about it?" He asked. "Of course she told me." He rolled over again and his head rested on my chest. "I'm so tired." He groaned. I took off the bandage and saw it was still slightly bleeding.

He tilted his head up and I licked the wound. It hissed and it started closing up. I whipped up the blood with my non-covered arm. I looked down at Shinji and saw him already asleep. I set his head on the pillow and kissed his cheek. I grabbed the papers that weren't his and walked out. Man, now I'm tired. After delivering to Love, Godfather, and Kensei I opened Hiyori's door. She was knocked out just like she was when I left. 2 blankets and 3 pillows where on the ground laid out for a bed. I got in and immediately feel asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wake up, ya dick head!"

I jolted up and grabbed my chest. She just had a satisfied look on her face. I groan and my head hit the pillow again. "Hiyori must you jump on them?" I asked still holding my chest. "If ya don't get up, we will be late." I got up and saw she was showered and dressed. "You little punk, you're not going to be late. I am!" She just smirked and ran out of the room. I struggled to get up and get to the bathroom. I undid my hair and took off my shorts and tank top. The water was hot and it was so refreshing. I just used all of Hiyori's soap, conditioner, and shampoo. I stepped out and quickly changed into my dress. It was the one I got when I first got out. Ended below my ass, sleeves that ended 2 inches above the ground. It was backless which I liked. It had a v neck that showed the necklace the Shinji bought me a long time ago. It was a bright dark bluish gem that was hanging off a silver chain. I always hated it when he bought me things. I strapped Virpueri on my back so he was in a line with my spine. I brushed my teeth and put my hair in its bun. I turned off the lights and shunpo to the 1st barracks.

"Hello, Captain Hirako Shinji from the 5th squad over here! Could someone open the door?" Shinji shouted at the gaint doors of the 1st squad. "Sheesh, I hate it when we gotta go to the 1st squad's barracks. It makes me nervous. That's why I never come here." Shinji complained. Sousuke who was behind him decided to make a smart ass comment. "You certainly don't look like you're nervous. Please don't have a temper-tantrum just because you are annoyed at having to come to the memorial." Sousuke said. "Shaddup! Ya can't even see my face from over here Sousuke." Shinji said looking back at him. The doors open. "The doors are open please go in." Sousuke said.

"Yeah y-." Shinji said and turned around. Only to get a foot slammed into his face. "'Sup, dick head Shinji! Your face was especially flat and easy for me to step on today!" Hiyori greeted. I jumped down and bowed. "I'm here!" I shouted but nobody seemed to care. Sousuke looked at me and nodded. "Hotaru" He said and I jumped on him. "My big, handsome, Sousuke." He caught me and I flinched back holding my chest. "Are you alright?" I shook my head and turned back to Hiyori. "That means I really don't have to apologize." Hiyori said. I looked at Sousuke. "I think we missed a part of the fight." He just nodded. Love came up from behind Hiyori and hit her on the top of her head. "Say you're sorry, stupid." Love demanded. That had to hurt. Hiyori looked up with tears at the corner of her eyes from pain. "What yer problem, Love? Ya think its okay to go 'round smacking some other squad's vice-captain upside the head?" Hiyori yelled. Love walked over to us. "The Captain's not around, so someone has to keep an eye on you." Love said and looked at me.

"Hey why does it have to be me? I have a life too!" I yelled at him. "Quit making it sound like I'm a kid!" Hiyori yelled at Love too. "There ain't no reason for me to apologize to him! Just look at 'im! He pisses me off!" Hiyori complained pointing at Shinji who was making this ridiculous face. "Fine, whatever." Love said and started pushing Hiyori into the building by the front of her head. "Lemme go! I said let me go, damn it!" I looked at them as they disappeared. Shinji walked towards the door and did that face again. "Shinji stop instigating." I sighed and hit him in the back of the head as I walked by. "Make sure to never make that face in front of our men." Sousuke said following me.

We stopped in the main room, waiting for the others. "Is everyone here?" Shinji asked. "Pretty much." Love said. "But the 11th squad ain't here." Shinji said. "He is just probably playing hooky again. He is blowing everything off like usual." Love said. I leaned against the wall. I was so tired. I vow never to go out pass 11. "Wonder how the hell a pig like him became a captain…" Shinji said. "Captain" Sousuke said in a low scolding voice. "What's this? I don't like it when I hear people speaking ill of others behind their backs." God father said coming from the side hallway with Lisa, and Daddy. "You're here early, aren't you, Shunsui-san?" Love asked. "What do you mean? I'm always the first one here." Godfather said. "Liar" I said and got off the wall. Lisa stepped up and as stood next to Shinji. "I grabbed his butt to wake him up today." Lisa said calmly. I smirked and looked at Godfather. "Godfather what do you have to say to this?" I asked.

"Don't speak like that in front of the other captains." Godfather whispered to Lisa. "I don't see Hikifune around. I guess she isn't coming here anymore." Daddy said. I shrugged and turned around. "It looks like she already joined up with her new group." Godfather said. I opened the doors and we walked down the hall way. I was walking between Godfather and Daddy and Shinji was in front of us. "What a disappointment. It's not like we're in an emergency situation. She should have taken it a bit slower." Daddy said. "You said it." I said. "But ya know, we've been switchin' out captains one after another. Rose just became the captain of the 3rd squad two years ago. And now it's the 12th. Are we going to be okay?" Shinji asked. Godfather tilted his hat back. "Relax; everything has to change sooner or later. This is just one of those times. Come to think of it, Jushiro, Yama-jii and I are the ones who've been captains for over 100 years, right?" Godfather asked. "You forgot someone." I scolded. "Captain Unohana, remember." Daddy said.

"Oh that's right. She'd be livid if I forgot about her." Godfather said. We turned a corner. "Scary stuff." I said. "What's so scary?" We froze. "No, nothing." Godfather said. "We were just saying that the weather is so nice today that it's almost scary, right?" I asked jabbing both men with my elbow. They just laughed nervously. I turned around and instantly held my chest. Damn Hiyori for jumping on me. "The 3rd Squad's Captain retired and the 12th Squad's Captain was promoted. At least they didn't fall in the line of duty like the 10th Squad Captain. It's wonderful that it's so peaceful, don't you think?" She asked. "Promoted!" We turned to Sousuke. "Hey, Sousuke!" Me and Shinji scolded at him. "My apologize! I overheard your conversation…" Sousuke said bowing. "No, its fine, Sousuke-kun. What is it?" Godfather said.

"We vice-captains haven't been told anything about this. Is it true that the 12th Squad's Captain Hikifune got promoted and didn't retire?" Sousuke asked. "That's right." Godfather said. "A position higher than captain could only mean she's become part of Central 46, right? But I've never heard of a captain getting promoted to Room 46 before…" He asked. "It's not Room 46." I said and turned around. "She entered The Royal Guard, the Zero Squad." I said. Sousuke had a shocked look on his face. "What's with this? Can I get through please?" We turned to see the 6th squad Captain, and Yoruichi. I stepped next to Retsu as they walked by. "Retsu can you heal something for me?" I asked. She just gave me a smile. "Your chest?" I nodded. She lifted her hands up and they changed into some off that wall color. "Hotaru what happen?" I looked behind me at Daddy. "Oh I just got jumped on by a little midget." I said and I saw Hiyori glare at me. I smirked and went back to watching.

"That was so boring!" I shouted as we left the meeting room. "It was only borin' to ya because it was for us." Shinji said next to me. "So who are you going to recommend?" I asked. "Nobody" I just stopped. "Hotaru, come on. The only person who could recommend you is Jushiro." Godfather said patting my shoulder. "It's not fair. He isn't going to recommend me!" I whined. "What's going on here?" I turned around and hugged Daddy. "Please recommend me. I beg you! I'll do anything!" I begged. "I can't do that, Hotaru. You aren't qualified. You haven't reached bankai yet." I let go of him and started walking away. "Hotaru Miyuki Ukitake, when did you reach bankai?" My father yelled after me. I stopped and laughed nervously. "It was all Shinji's idea!" I yelled pointing at Shinji. "Why do ya have to blame it on me?" Shinji asked. "Because you said it would be a good thing. So I can protect myself if all else fails." I said. A shadow covered me and I looked up slowly. "I'll ask one more time. When did you reach bankai?" I started counting on my fingers. "30 years ago." I whispered. "I would run now." Godfather said. I nodded and shunpo outside Shinji's room.

I quickly slid the door open and locked it so nobody could come in. I looked around the room to see it was just how I left it last night. I took off my sandals and jumped into Shinji's bed. Why was his bed so much better than mine? I pulled the covers over my head and relaxed in the warm sheets. "Hotaru open my door." I groan and didn't bother getting up. "Hotaru please open Captain Hirako's door." I got up and opened the door. "Sousuke you're suppost to be on my side." I complained. He just walked away and Shinji looked at me. "Yes?" I asked jumping back in his bed. "Ya father yelled at me." I just waved him off. He sighed and I felt him sit on the bed. Shinji flipped me over and laid his head on my healed chest. "You really need a new hobby." I complained. He wrapped his arms around my back so I was slightly arched. "Just go to sleep." I didn't bother arguing with him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I paced back and forth as the others just mingled. When was that new captain coming? I've waited a whole day for them. "Hotaru would you calm down." Rose said grabbing my shoulder. I sighed and started tapping my foot. "There is no point. She will just start doing something to occupy herself, and annoy us." Love said. Kensei walked through the doors. "It looks like the new guys coming. The old fart said to line up and wait for him." We all went into our lines. On my side closet to Yama-jii (Who wasn't here yet) was Rose, than Shinji, then Love, then Kensei, then Daddy, and last me. I was suppost to be standing behind him. But since I wasn't a vice-captain I didn't have to. Sousuke was standing behind Shinji. On the opposite side starting to in front of Rose was Yoruichi, than Retsu, then Genrei Kuchiki, Godfather and then Hiyori. Lisa was standing behind Godfather, and since this was for Hiyori's squad she got to stand with the Captains.

The doors opened and my jaw hit the floor. You got to be kidding me. Who the hells would actually let him be a Captain. "Don't tell me I'm the last one to get here? Um…Mind if I come in?" Kisuke asked. "Quit screwing around. You're a captain now. Come in with a little dignity, Kisuke." Yoruichi scolded. "That's right hurry up and get in." Yama-jii said and jabbed Kisuke in the back with his cane. Oh Yama-jii isn't in a good mood today. "We shall now begin the welcoming ceremony for our newest member. I believe some of you have already heard about this, but seven days ago Captain Hikifune Kirio of the 12th Squad was ordered to relinquish her spot so she may be promoted. As such the same day she was promoted, we began looking for a new captain, and sent notifications to each of you relying as much. The following day, Captain Shihouin Yoruichi from the 2nd Squad nominated her 3rd seat for the position, and I had him brought to me. Yesterday I, Yamamoto Genryuusai, along with three other captains, held the Captain Qualification Exam to see if he was worthy of this position. We determined that both his knowledge and personality were acceptable. As such former 3rd seat of the 2nd Squad, Urahara Kisuke, is now the new captain of the 12th Squad." Yama-jii lectured. Was this always so long?

After Yama-jii said we were dismissed I immediately stomped over to Kisuke. "How could you become a captain before me?" I shouted pointing my finger in his face. "Oh Hotaru you don't come and visit anymore. It's been 20 years." I growled and was about to punch him until somebody grabbed my fist. I looked back to see Yoruichi. "Yoruichi" I whined and hugged her. "You have to punch him when nobody else is looking." She said and patted my head. "But he's pissing me off now." I said. She just laughed and walked away. "You get away with it this time Kisuke but I warn you watch your back because you got one violent vice-captain."I whispered in his ear and started walking away. "Bye Hotaru!" Kisuke shouted after me. "Fuck you!"I shouted back. "Hotaru!" I flinched at my father's voice. Damn it, why do I keep getting in trouble. Godfather walked next to me and wrapped an arm around his neck. "I think we should go and celebrate another time you don't get to be a captain." I hung my head at his enjoyment.

"How is that celebrating?" I asked. "Well we get to drink and its celebrating another day that Jushiro doesn't have to worry about his squad losing their princess." I snorted and Daddy walked up to us. "Hotaru I want you to apologize to Captain Urahara when you get the chance." I sighed and nodded. "Hey Jushiro we are going out to celebrate Hotaru's misfortune want to join us?" Godfather asked. "Why not" Daddy said. "Hey if you get to bring somebody why can't I?" I asked. "I don't know…"Daddy said thoughtfully. "Shinji why don't you join us." I said and the said man turned to us. "Where are ya goin'?" He asked walking over. "Godfather wants to go get some sake in his system. Please don't leave me with them." I said and pouted at him. He sighed. "Sure why not." Shinji said and we headed towards the town.

"Yo, mister bartender, I'm back!" I shouted and he turned to us. "Ah…my favorite customers. Shall I get you a privet room?" He asked. "Yep" Godfather said and we walked down a hall way. I opened the door and dropped into one of the pillows on the floor. Shinji sat next to me and Godfather sat in front of me, with Daddy in front of Shinji. I poured all of us a drink and Godfather lifted his glass for his usual toast. "To Hotaru not getting the Captain spot. To her not being pregnant and to our new drinking friend!" Godfather cheered. I grunted not at all happy. My father just smiled, Shinji…was well Shinji. We all shot down our first drink and Godfather went to get another one. "So Captain Hirako you helped her get bankai?" Daddy asked. Shinji looked at me and I smiled cutely. "Yes" Shinji said. I poured myself another drink and they started talking. "Hey I just remembered. What did you mean 'to her not being pregnant'?" I asked. Godfather just drowned his drink and looked at me. "Well don't you think of what your father would do if he found out? He would have a heart attack and Retsu already has the both of you on a short leash when it comes to your health." I raised and eye brow.

"So if I was pregnant I would have to get rid of it?" I asked. "Of course not. As long as we get to kill the father if you aren't married." I hit my head on the table and he just laughed. We talked about the most stupid things. Shinji didn't drink much; Daddy never drinks a lot because he is usually the supervisor over us. I and Godfather will we were just a little tipsy. And that's saying something since we can hold down our liquor. I had Godfather's kimono thingy on me and I tied it tight so I looked formal. "What do you think?" I asked twirling around. "That's mine" Godfather complained. Daddy just laughed. "Shinji dance with me." I said and grabbed his hands pulling him up. He sighed and started spinning me around. I laughed and he just smiled at my little drunk state.

I took off the kimono and gave it back to Godfather and sat in Shinji's lap. "I'm tired." I whispered and started to daze off. Shinji took off his haori and wrapped it around me. I brought it closer to me and feel asleep. When Shinji knew I was out he turned to Daddy and Godfather. "I have a question." They looked at Shinji. They knew it was a something serious. "Go right ahead." Godfather asked tilting his hat back.

"Hotaru get up, ya have to go with ya father." I groan and grabbed whoever had me. "But I wanna stay with you." I mumbled. There was a silence for a moment before I heard anything. "Alright but I want you to come and see me at 11. We have an appointment with Retsu." Daddy said. I felt Shinji pick me up. I held my breath as he shunpo us to his room. He opened the door and turned on the light. I groaned and he put me on the bed. I sat up and took off my uniform in one motion. I took off my shoes and got back in bed. Shinji got in from the other side and turned off the light. I rolled over and he pulled the covers over us. "Night Shinji" I whispered. He leaned over and kissed my forehead. "Night Hotaru." He whispered back.

"Hotaru get up yer goin' to be late." I rolled over and rested my head on his chest. "Retsu can wait. She's not going to kill me or something." I mumbled. "Hotaru get up, or I'll push ya out of the bed." I sat up unwillingly and untangled my legs from his. I pulled the blankets back and headed into the bathroom. I undid my bun and shed off the rest of my clothes I left on last night. Which was just my chest wrappings, and underwear. I turned on the water and then the fan so it wouldn't be foggy. I got in, used my shampoo, conditioner and soap that I store here. "Hotaru hurry up. Ya need to get there in 25 minutes." Shinji said probably still in bed. I turned the water off and grabbed one of the fluffy towels. I opened the door and walked out to see he was still in bed. I went over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes.

I threw my towel at Shinji's head so he couldn't look. "I wasn't goin' to look at ya." He mumbled. I ignored him and just got dressed. After I was dressed I grabbed the towel and hung it back up. I brushed my teeth, put my hair in its normal bun and walked out. "You need to get up. We have to meet up with Sensei at 1:30. I'll come and find you okay?" I asked and leaned over him. "Ya whatever." I sighed and kissed his cheek. I picked up my sword and shunpo to Retsu's office. I slid the door open to see Daddy and Godfather there. "I thought this was just our appointment?" I asked and Godfather shrugged. "I was bored." I snorted. "You're always bored." I said. "I'm glad you made it. We need to have a long talk about you." I turned around to see Retsu. "I'm guessing you didn't find something good in my blood test." I said. She shook her head and I sat down in between the two men. She sighed and began with the normal.

I walked out of the room and sighed. We all knew it was coming didn't we. I was going to start showing signs of it. Daddy came up and hugged me. Tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry. I passed you this terrible disease." He blamed himself. "It was just a tiny sign. Besides she said I had about 50 years before anything truly happens. So I'm 50 years free of TB." I said. He just smiled at my uplifting mood. "What are you going to tell Captain Hirako and Vice-Captain Sarugaki?" I sighed. I didn't even want to know what I was going to tell Shinji and Hiyori. "I got to go. I need to find Shinji so we can head to the grave." I said and shunpo around looking for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I landed on one of the wall and looked down. "Shinji why are you doing down there?" I asked. He seemed to be rubbing his face. I looked up to see a figure running away. "Hiyori seems to be having a depressing period. Just leave her alone. Once she gets to know Kisuke a little she will be fine." I explained. Shinji jumped up next to me and sighed. "Lets go" He whispered and grabbed me around the waist. He shunpo us to an abandoned hill not too far away from Soul Society. I saw Sensei sleeping. My foot made contact with the side of his head. He opened his eyes and saw me. Was he made out of brick or what? "Oh Hotaru, Shinji it's nice to see you guys again. I brought the food." He cheered. I sat in front of the stone and Shinji sat to my side. I bowed my head and my hands rested in my lap. "Hey Laos it's me, Hotaru. Sensei and Shinji are here too. It's been exactly 21 years since you've left to a greater world. I hope god is treating your fairly up there. Or I might have to come and beat his ass." I laughed sadly. "Well I hope your day is better than mine. Sensei you wanna say something?" I asked.

"Hey Laos it's your almighty Sensei. Just wanted to say hi. My youngest daughter finally got married this year. She wished for me to tell you that she would have liked you to be there. Her husband is a nice man. Not as strong as you and Hotaru here but good enough to pass. He's kind of you. Shy, but strong. You would have been great friends. Oh and that stupid history teacher finally retired a few weeks ago. So you don't have to pray for her students." Sensei laughed full heartedly. I turned to Shinji and he leaned back against the tree. "Yo, Laos it's me Shinji. Just wonderin' how did ya do so well taken care of Hotaru? She's crazier than last time we talked." I slapped him. "I am not." I said. "Yes ya are. Yer goin' to kill me like Hiyori one day." I stuck my tongue out at him. "Laos I hope you're up for some listening because Sensei brought the food." I said and Sensei passed me a basket.

"So Sensei's what up lately?" I asked eating some chips. "Nothing much. I haven't had a prodigy since you." I smiled. "Shinji didn't you go to the academy the same time as me?" I asked looking up at the man I was laying on. "Yea, yer were repost to be a year below me but since ya were so advance ya got put in the year ahead." Shinji said stealing a chip. "Oh Sensei we have a new Captain." I said. "Who is it this time?" He asked. "Kisuke Urahara. He is the 12th squad's new captain." I said. "What's the problem with him?" Sensei asked. "He's immature, and that spot was suppost to be mine." I complained. "You know I bumped into your father this morning." I tensed up. "He didn't look to happy. Did something happen?" Sensei asked. Shinji looked down at me. "Hey Laos." I said to the stone. "Retsu found a tiny indication of TB in my system. She told me, Godfather and Daddy that I have about 50 years until anything seriously happens." I said.

"Why didn't ya tell me?" Shinji asked. "What was I going to say? I couldn't tell you guys that I truly only have 50 years to be free. Just imagine what that would do to Hiyori. She's already having problems with Hikifune gone, and now I have to tell her that I might have to give up on being a Shinigami." I said. "This is Hiyori we are talkin' about. She would only dwell over it for a while before spendin' all the time she can with ya." Shinji scolded back. "Such a lover's quarrel." Sensei whispered. "I don't want everybody worrying over me. I just want it to be like it use to." I protested. "What would ya rather have us do? We're gonna worry so there is no point in ya sayin' anythin'." Shinji shot back. I grumbled and lied back into him again.

"Oh I have to go. I told the team I was going to be back by 6. I'm already late." Sensei said. I just grunted watching the sun set. "Bye" Shinji said. "See you guys later." Sensei said and shunpo off to the academy. "We should get goin'." Shinji said. I looked up at him and pouted. "But I don't wanna. Daddy will be crying his eyes out when I get home." I said. "Then come with me. I'm visitin' Kisuke tonight. Just to give 'im so advice." Shinji said. I got up and smirked. "Aw when did Shinji Hirako become so nice?" I teased. "Let's just go." Shinji grumbled. I appeared behind him and pushed him down the hill. And did it look painful. "Damn it! Hotaru what was that for?" I just smiled. "I don't know it seemed like a good idea at the moment." I said walking downhill. He got up and started brushing the dirt off of him. My fingers found their way into his hair. It was soft like always. "Before we go you should let me wash your hair. It has dirt in it." I said. "No remember last time." I smirked and grabbed his hand. I shunpo us outside of his room.

I pushed Shinji and walked over to the bathroom. I grabbed his hair products and a bucket. I walked out to see him lieing in bed. "Shinji get up." I demanded but he didn't move. I set his things down and crawled up the bed. "Shinji" I purred. He flinched at my tone. I grin and straddled his back. "If you don't get up I'll get Hiyori." I whispered in his ear. "Ya wouldn't." He said. I stayed silent and got off. He jumped up as I reached for the door. "Alright, ya win." I picked up his stuff and he got off the bed. We walked out and he leaned against the railing. I pulled off his captain haori and put it on. I then filled the bucket with cold water. Without warning I poured it on him. He started coughing but I didn't care since I knew he would be okay. I put some shampoo in my hands and grabbed his hair. "See your fine." I said running my fingers from his scalp to the ends of his hair. "Yer not the one who has their squad watchin' ya." Shinji hissed. He must be freezing. I rinsed my hands and this time filled the bucket with hot water. I'm sure this isn't going to help him at all.

I poured it on him. He stopped shivering at least. I grabbed a towel and started drying him off. "Ya regret this." He said. I turned him to me and he glared. "You wouldn't hurt me, because even if you did. Daddy would find out and probably kill you." I said. He grabbed the towel and threw it back in his room. "Were gonna be late." I shrugged and started walking away. "Where are ya goin'?" He asked. "To Kisuke is that not what we planned." I asked. He sighed and started following. I don't think he realized I still had his captain haori on. We passed by Shinigami, some saying hello, others staring. They were out kind of late though. It had to be around 11. We stopped in front of the 12th barracks. "Hand it ova." Shinji said with his hand out. "What?" I asked innocently. He reached for his haori and ripped it off me. "Why couldn't I wear it a bit more?" I asked. "Ya should be happy I let ya wear it this far." He said and put it on.

"Like I thought, yer havin' a hard time, ain't ya?" Shinji asked as he walked into the training field. "Captain Hirako" Kisuke said surprised. "Hey what about me?" I asked as I landed on the railing by his head. "Hotaru" Kisuke said. Probably wondering what I'm doing here. "Call me Shinji. Were both captains, ya know." Shinji said leaned again the bars between my feet. "How's Hiyori? A total pain, huh?" Shinji asked. "No…"Kisuke said. "She thought of Captain Hikifune as her mother. It will be hard to when her over." I explained. "You got that right…I want to get along with her but things aren't going as smoothly as they did with the previous captain." Kisuke said. Shinji got up and started walking a little ahead of us. "Are you serious 'bout that? I hate talkin' like I know everythin', but this is the advice from someone who's been captain for awhile. Someone in a high position can look to see what those under him think, but he shouldn't chance himself for them." Shinji said looking back at Kisuke.

I jumped down and grabbed Shinji's awaiting hand. "Just do as you like, Kisuke. And if no one follows you, it just means you weren't good enough for them. Besides Kisuke, I know you're not the type who's good at doing what other people want." I said and we started walking away. "Well, whatever. Don't let it bother ya. I just wanted to help a bit 'cause you remind me of myself. Later!" Shinji said. We walked off into the forest part of the 12th barracks. I looked at Shinji and he looked down at me. "How long are ya goin' to stand there spyin' on him, Sousuke?' Shinji asked. He lifted his hand up and grabbed something. As we walked by an invisible cover came off of Sousuke. Revealing him just standing there. "Amazing…" We stopped. "When did you guys notice me?" I just smirked and looked back at him. "Ever since you were in your mama's belly." I said and we started walking off again. This time with Sousuke following us. "Captain, Hotaru" I grunted. "What?" Shinji asked. "You really are scary people." Sousuke said. "That's my line." Shinji said as we finally came back to the road.

We walked in silence for awhile. None of us saying a word. It was relaxing. Just being able to walk in the moon light. We stopped in front of the 13th barracks. "Good night Shinji" I said. "Yeah, Yeah, Night Hotaru. Let's go Sousuke." Shinji said and started walking away. "Actually Shinji, can I speak with Sousuke in private?" I asked. He just shrugged and started walking away. When I knew he wouldn't be able to hear or see anything I quickly pulled out Virpueri and slammed Sousuke into the 13th barracks wall. My tip of my sword digging into his neck. "Who are you? Where is Sousuke?" I hissed. "What are you talking about Hotaru?" He asked. "2 days ago. When you had interrupted my massage that wasn't you. Sousuke would always wait until it was over to take Shinji away. When I hugged you yesterday your muscles contracted differently. You were more curious than normal, and Sousuke doesn't spy on people. So I'll ask one more time. Where is Sousuke?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said. I pressed my sword deeper into his neck. "You're one loyal bastard. If Sousuke has anything to do with this send him a message for me. If he touches Shinji, Hiyori or anybody else. I show him the meaning of bankai. I'll kill him, until he begs, and even if he begs I'm not stopping. And if he lays one finger on my father, my bankai will seem like a little needle with what I'll do. May he burn in hell." I threatened. He just smirked. I saw him reach for his sword but I was too late. Blood covered my right eye. I took a step back and wiped the blood away. "Damn you." I whispered. He looked at me bored. "I thought you could do better." He said calmly. I disappeared and reappeared behind him. I kicked him in the back. He stumbled forward and stabbed his sword into the ground to keep his balance. I slashed his back but he didn't seem to be fazed. I put Virpueri back in his sheath and I started walking away.

I gasped as I hit the wall. "It seems I might have broken a rib." I spit in the man's face. "What is he planning?" I asked breathlessly. "None of your business." He disappeared before my eyes. I slid down the wall and looked up at the sky. "Bakudo 77: Tenteikura (Heavenly Charged Sky Net)" I whispered and a blue square appeared in front of me. "Daddy, please help me. I'm outside of the barracks." I said and it disappeared. I leaned back and waited for him. Damn it. Blood dripped onto my leg as the gash above my right eye started bleeding worse. I heard running and my father's reiatsu flaring up. He skid to a stop and looked down at me. "Hotaru" He yelled and picked me up. "It hurts" I whimpered and he shunpo to the infirmary.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Is she going to be okay? She passed out pretty quickly? What if she forgot about me? I won't be able to live with myself." That sounded like Daddy. "Jushiro calm down. She's fine. Retsu healed her and everything. Now let's go. If Hotaru finds us in here when she wakes up we're in big trouble." And that's godfather. I felt somebody kiss my forehead and the door clicked closed. I open my eyes slowly and looked around. I was in a hospital room and it's really white. I sat up and grabbed my side as a numbing pain appeared. Man why was I so careless last night. Something flew threw my window and fluttered in my face. I held my finger out and the hell butterfly landed on it. 'Hotaru meet me at the entrance of the 2nd squad doors that lead into the Maggots Nest.' It then flew away. Was I getting arrested again? I better not be staying there for another 20 years.

I got up and did my usual morning routine. I made my bed and slipped my sandals on. I then started looking for Virpueri. Daddy must have taken it just in case something happen. Which is fine with me since weapons aren't allowed in the Maggots Nest. I jumped out of my window and started walking down the street. It was so sunny, maybe I should tan today. I walked up to the doors to see Hiyori and Kisuke. "Kisuke you may take me back in." I said and held my hands out for him to hand cuff them. "Oh Hotaru glad you made it, but it's not for you. So you don't have to worry about spending time down there." Kisuke said. I smiled and Hiyori looked at me weird. "Yer such a dumbass." She said. "Excuse me, midget. Oh I'm sorry did I touch a nerve?" I asked. She was about to pounce on me until Kisuke got in the middle of us. "Okay girls. It's open shall we go in?" He asked. I turned around and stalked off. "No way" Hiyori said and turned around. "Don't say that." Kisuke begged. "Now way" Hiyori repeated. Kisuke sighed and grabbed the back of her uniform. "Well, let's get going." Kisuke said and started pulling Hiyori with him.

I sighed as we started walking through the forest. Hiyori was pissed off and Kisuke looked like he just got punched by 50 people. "Weren't we going to some nasty place called the Maggots Nest? We're on the 2nd Squads grounds!" Hiyori complained. "You already know about the Covert Ops, right?" Kisuke asked. "Covert Ops? 'Course I do, they're yer old division, stupid! You trying to change the subject?" She asked. I just walked behind them quietly. "The Covert Ops. It's a completely separate organization from the 13 Protection Squads. As Shinigami, the four noble houses hold unimaginable power and the head of the Shihouin house has always inherited the position of Covert Ops Commander. And should the commander become a captain in the 13 Protection Squads, the two organizations become an incredibly powerful combined entity." Kisuke lectured.

"So? What's that mean?" Hiyori asked now interested. "The current commander, Yoruichi-san, is also the captain of the 2nd Squad. In other words, the Covert Ops essentially reports directly to the 2nd Squad. It's broken into 5 divisions, and she's chief of the second division. I was chief of the 3rd division, the detention unit." Kisuke lectured _again_. "You're a jailer." Hiyori said. "No he's a baby-sitter." I corrected. "My main job is to take people who have committed crimes in Seireitei, throw them in prison and watch over them." Kisuke explained. "So you're a jailer." Hiyori said not giving up. "He's a baby-sitter." I said. "They're the same. All ya do is strut in front of the criminals, right?" Hiyori asked. Kisuke stopped and we stopped so we wouldn't bump into him. "The detention unit has one special criminal we watch over. Those who have joined the Protection Squads, but are thrown in detention after an investigation determines they might injury other Shinigami because of their ideals or through their actions, or if they have a high possibility of interfering with their squad's mission." Kisuke said.

"I don't get it. You're talkin' way too much. Keep it simple, stupid." Hiyori said annoyed. "In other words, the job entitles capturing people who are dangerous to the Protection Squads and throwing them into detention!" Kisuke said cheerfully. "That facility is located on the 2nd Squads grounds. It's to the northwest of their area, beyond a thirty meter long moat. An underground detention spire, also called the Maggots Nest." I said as we stopped in front of a door. With one person on each side. "Hello boys it's nice to see you again?" I said and they nodded towards me. "Again?" Hiyori asked. Nobody paid attention to her question. They opened the door and we headed down some stairs. "What gives? It's a cave in here? Are ya really lockin' people down here? In some underground prison?" Hiyori asked. I skipped down the stairs and I knew Kisuke was watching me. Making sure I didn't trip. "Well it's quite sad, but it's not really an underground prison." I said.

We got to the end of the stairs and waiting for us was a giant door. Kisuke grabbed the handles and opened it. Hiyori looked inside and saw people walking around. "They may not be able to leave, but they can do what ever they want while in the facility." Kisuke said. We walked in and they just stared at us. "Please be careful. Sometimes people will randomly attack you." Kisuke whispered to Hiyori. "What the hell did they do?" She asked. "Nothing" I said. "I told you, didn't I? These people haven't done anything bad yet. They're just individuals that Seireitei decided were dangerous. They can't be punished because they haven't done anything. But they may be dangerous if let free. So we lock them up down here." Kisuke said. Hiyori jumped in front of us.

"What the hell? That doesn't make any sense. They're being jailed even though-." Kisuke cut her off. "Hiyori-san, have you ever seen someone resign from the 13 Protection Squads?" Kisuke asked. "Just one or two. Hotaru resign once. What about it?" She asked. I could feel Kisuke's eyes on me. "Hiyori…" I said. "What?" She asked. "Actually, the option to resign isn't part of the 13 Protection Squads protocol. If a person absolutely has to leave for personal issues they get put on leave. And if it drags out to long, and looks like you won't be coming back your name gets removed from the register. But a person isn't allowed to resign. Resigning means going into Special Detention. Anyone who supposedly resigned was forced to come here." I said. She just stared at me. "Why go through all that trouble?" She asked. "The 13 Protection Squads is a refined organization. We can't let some misfit who was once part of us walk free. That's what Room 46, which rules Seireitei, has decided. That's why we secretly lock up any dangerous misfits and say they simply resigned." I finished. I wished I didn't tell her that.

"Hiyori-san, I've been thinking ever since I was put in charge of the 3rd division all of the people here are extremely dangerous. But couldn't most of them blossom if given the right environment and turn from being threats into being great assets." Kisuke wondered. "Hello no! Ya said they're locked up down here because their dangerous! Ya can't just suddenly decided that their strong enough ta-." Was she getting interrupted or what? "Hiyori?" I turned around to see a man. "You're…Hiyori!" He said happily. "Big Mouth?" We looked down at her. "He's a classmate I thought had resigned. He always said, 'Someday I'll rule Seireitei'. He always talked big so everyone called him Big Mouth." Hiyori explained. "Hiyori!" He screamed and ran up to her. Me and Kisuke moved out of the way. Big Mouth grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her. "Hiyori, help me. Please help me. We were classmates remember? I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" He yelled. She seemed pretty shocked.

Then one of the biggest men I had to see appeared behind her. Ready to attack, she turned around and reached for her sword but realized it wasn't there. "Kisuke" I whispered and he nodded. We pushed Hiyori back and she hit the ground. Kisuke blocked the man's hand that was open like he was going to slap somebody with his own, and I put my left foot against his chest. "I'm sorry. I saw you leave it and chose not to say anything." Kisuke said. "You see weapons aren't allowed in the detention spire." I said. "As such, one of the main requirements for leading the detention unit is that you must be able to subdue everyone with your bare hands." Kisuke said. Man this guy was sweating he was trying to push us away so hard. "You're mean! Did you forget about me in a few scant two of three days? And I've been so good to you too. Hotaru" Kisuke stated.

I pushed him up with my foot that was against his chest. Kisuke grabbed his shirt and flipped him over Hiyori and Big Mouth. Then they all started to attack us. I kicked back, jammed my elbow into one dudes nose. I flipped back and my foot came in contact with somebody's face. I jumped over Kisuke and wrapped my leg around this guy's neck. I pulled down and his head hit the floor. I stood up and brushed myself off. "It looks like everybody forgot about us. How cruel." Kisuke said. "You guys are pathetic. I broke a rib last night and I can still beat your asses." I scolded. "Don't move." We looked back to see Big Mouth had taken Hiyori hostage. He pointed a sharpened rock at her neck. "Listen up! I want you to let me out of here right now! If you don't I'll…" He demanded. "Big Mouth-san you shouldn't have taken her hostage." Kisuke said. "Big Mouth next time I wouldn't chose her." I said. Hiyori threw her head back and it collided with Big Mouth's nose. She got dropped to the ground and did this weird move that sent Big Mouth across the room.

"Don't underestimate me, stupid!" Hiyori yelled. "His big mouth got even bigger." Kisuke pointed out. "Shall we go?" I asked and started walking away with Kisuke. Everybody who didn't fight us backed up or ran away. "What type of environment could possible make these guys 'blossom'? They're super dangerous! You'll just make life harder lettin' them out in the open!" Hiyori yelled at us. "Come on, let's keep moving." Kisuke said. We walked down some stairs that lead more underground. On the walls were candles that lit up the abandoned hallway. "Look carefully. One of only two people dangerous enough to be confined in his own cell is over there." Kisuke said. "So he's really dangerous? Why do we need to talk to somebody like that?" Hiyori asked. "Urahara Kisuke, Ukitake Hotaru, is it? And what has brought you here?" I heard from inside the cell.

"I came to discuss something with you, Kurotsuchi Mayuri-san." Kisuke said. "Would you be up to leaving this place with me?" He asked. "Who is this?" Hiyori asked. I leaned against the wall waiting for a smart ass comment. "To refer to me as 'this' upon our first meeting…this boy hasn't been brought up well, has he?" Mayuri asked. I held in my laughter as Hiyori started exploding. "Boy! Who's a Boy? Imma girl! Wanna see my tits! Huh! You pasty-faced alien!" Hiyori yelled. "Please forgive her rudeness. She's my Vi-." Hiyori punched him in the face as Kisuke tired to hold her back. "Vice-Captain…" Kisuke said. "Vice-Captain? Then you've been promoted? Congratulations." He said calmly. "Thanks now would you mind answering my previous questions?" Kisuke asked. "You mean your insane proposal to leave with you?" He asked. "Yep" I said. "I think not." He is such a downer. "Great! Let's roll! He doesn't want to go. We're just wastin' our time here." Hiyori cheered turning around to leave. I grabbed the back of her uniform to stop her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Why" Kisuke asked. "I'm quite satisfied with my life here. I have no desire to leave." Mayuri said. "Oh please I don't believe that. There's nothing to tinker with!" I accused. "Then let me ask you, why do you want to let me?" Mayuri asked. "Because I need your abilities." Kisuke stated simply. "That's a blatant lie. I can see right through it." Mayuri said. "Oh boy, you really don't trust me, do you? I can't figure you out." Kisuke said. "You're a most unpleasant man." Mayuri said. Poor Kisuke. "I think your capable that's why. I'm thinking about starting an organization unlike anything that's ever existed in Soul Society. I call it the Technological Research Bureau. I like you to be my lieutenant there." Kisuke said. "And work under you, I presume?" Mayuri asked. "That's right. It's not such a bad proposal. You be directly under Kisuke. In other words, it would all be yours if he dies." I said trying to make him interested. "My, my you truly are annoying women." I gasp and held my heart. "That' hurts, but I take it that you're willing to come?" I asked. "Yes" I turned to Kisuke. "See I helped." He just smiled.

"Why don't you and Hiyori go and relax. I'll take care of Mayuri." Kisuke said. "Aw but I wanted to see my cell." I whined. "Cell?" Hiyori asked. "I bring you next time to see your cell, when we have a chance, okay?" I sighed and nodded. "Fine but you better." I said and started walking away. "Come on Hiyori." I said. I heard her footsteps behind me. She was silent for the most part. We passed the men without a problem, nobody attacked us. Once we were out of the Maggots Nest I grabbed the back of Hiyori's uniform and shunpo us out of the 2nd Squads grounds. "There now we don't have to walk." I said and started walking. Hiyori walked beside me until she stopped. I turned around and looked at her. "Hiyori whats wrong?" I asked. "You were the only other person to be in a cell weren't you?" She asked. "Yes" I stated. "How long were you in there?" She asked. "20 years." I said.

"Why were you let out?"

"Yama-jii needed me for a mission. If I accepted I was granted freedom."

"Why were you in there?"

"I have the ability to make men do what ever I want. If most Shinigami were women then I probably would have never been in there, but 99% of Shinigami are men."

"Why did you tell me?"

I stared at her for a moment. I could see tears running down her face. The last thing I wanted to do was make her cry. "I thought if you knew you would treat me different. Once you're dangerous you can never go back. Can we keep this between us?" I asked. She glared at me. "I thought of you as my big sister! I told ya everythin'! Don't speak to me! I hate you!" Those last words struck me as she ran away. I watched as she disappeared out of my view. What have I done? I felt a reiatsu behind me but didn't bother turning around. "Hotaru are we going?" Yoruichi asked. "Yeah let's go." I said and we shunpo off to the Kuchiki Main House.

"Impressive, Impressive. You're working hard, Byakuya!" Genrei said pleased with his grandson. "Grandfather I see you are visiting the manor. Will you be staying here today instead of with your squad?" Byakuya asked. Genrei nodded. "That's great. It's been awhile since we last talked, so I'm very happy." Byakuya said. "By the way, Byakuya, would you mind finishing today's training? You've got some guest." Genrei said. "Guests" He asked. We appeared on each side of him. Yoruichi leaned in and Byakuya's head hit her boob. His head bounce off slightly and hit my boob. He kept going back and forth, back and forth. "It's you, were-cat and cow!" We flipped back as he tried to hit us with his kendo stick. "Calling me a were-cat isn't a very nice greeting, kid!" Yoruichi laughed. "And here we came to play with you." I whined and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Or at least I did, where is your room again?" I purred. He just shoved me off. "Silence! When did I ask you to come and 'play'?" He shouted at us.

"Well until you get a girl in your room you'll just be stuck with me." I declared. "I'm the next head of the Kuchiki family, I don't need to play." Byakuya stated. "Really" Yoruichi asked. She then appeared behind him with his hair band. His hair fell into his face. "Bitch!" We jumped up on the wall. Yoruichi passed me the hair band. "I fear for the future of the Kuchiki family if a little girl can steal your hair band while _playing_!" I shouted at him. "Don't you dare move, Ukitake Hotaru, Shihouin Yoruichi. I'll use my shunpo to-." Yoruichi cut him off. "Kuchiki Byakuya, you lost!" Yoruichi said and we shunpo off. I jumped off some of the building and Yoruichi was laughing next to me. "Hey Yoruichi I have to go. I'm not even suppost to be up. I'll see you later." She just smiled. "Wanna play a card game tomorrow." I smirked. "I'll come to your office around 1. Make sure you have enough money!" I shouted as I shunpo towards the 13th barracks.

I landed in the training ground and saw my father and Kaien sitting down drinking some tea. "Hotaru what are you doing out of the infirmary?" Daddy asked me. "I left 25 minutes after you did. I'm fine, I'm not sore of anything. I'll be in my room if you need me." I said and walked by them. I closed my door behind me and jumped on my bed. _I hate you!_ Why did she have to say that of all the things she could have said? I rolled over and hugged my bunny to me. Where's Shinji when I need him.

~Next Morning~

"Sweet heart wake up." Daddy said. I groaned and rolled over to I faced him. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. "About 16 hours, did something happen yesterday." I just sat up and looked down in my lap. "Yeah, but I'm sure it will blow over soon." He gave me a sad looked and kissed my forehead. "Well get dress and stuff, me and Shunsui have something to talk to you about. We will be on his favorite roof." I nodded and he left the room. Like it will blow over. I got up and turned on my shower. I took my clothes off but left my necklace on like I always do. I got in and watched as the dirt ran off my body. I didn't think I do so much to be so filthy. I got out and dried off. I put on my uniform and brushed my teeth and hair. Virpueri was leaning against my bed side table. I grabbed him and hooked him to my hip. I closed my door behind me and shunpo to one of the 8th Squads roofs where the sun shines perfectly. I landed lightly on my feet and saw Daddy looking over at the area. Then Godfather well….he was sleeping like away. I decided to be mean and jump on his stomach. "This is such a nice couch." I said and started to move around. "Its nice to know I'm such a good cushion for your bottom." I just laughed.

"Good morning princess." I hugged him. "Good morning godfather." I said. "So what did you guys need to talk about?" I asked. "Have you heard about the vanishing souls?" Daddy asked. "No, what's going on?" I asked getting off of Godfather. "Apparently people are vanishing. Only their clothes are left." Daddy said. "You mean they're disappearing." I corrected. "No if they were disappearing we wouldn't care, but this time they are vanishing." Godfather said. "If they were dying they're clothes would go with them because everything would change into spirit particles, I don't get how this is happening." I declared. "Retsu said they weren't able to maintain their human forms and changed while they were alive." Daddy said. I sighed and rested my head in my hand. "She's so confusing. Who's out investigating now?" I asked. "The 9th Squad is." Godfather said. "Poor Kensei, Mashiro's probably complaining right now." I said and stood up. "Well I got to go. I got some money to win from Yoruichi. I'll see you later." I kissed them both good bye. "Oh Hotaru, Captain Hirako came by yesterday. I told him you were asleep. Sometime today would you please go and visit him." I nodded towards my father and shunpo off to the 2nd Squads barracks.

"Yoruichi ready to lose!" I shouted through the halls. "Like you're going to win." Yoruichi said. I walked into the room to see her eating some cookies. "Want some milk, kitty." I teased. She just laughed and pulled out some cards. "So what are we playing first?" she asked. "I'm in the mood for some gold fish. Then we can play some 21." She nodded and passed me some cards. "You have any 5's?" I asked. "Nope. Gold fish." Damn it.

"Have any 3's?" She asked.

"Nope, Gold Fish."

"You have any 2's?" I asked.

She groaned and passed me 3 cards. "Aw you're such a sweet heart?"

"Shut up, any 10's" She asked. I passed her 2 cards. We just kept playing until we kind of ran out of cards. Good things we don't play gold fish with money or we would be broke. "So I heard you broke your rib. How'd you do it?" She asked looking at her cards. I put my cards down and grab a cookie. "I think Sousuke's up to something. These vanishing souls are too weird. I can't tell Shinji about this, it's bad enough I have him worrying about my health." I said. "Let's face it you guys love each other. Why don't you guys get married and get it over with. It would save your father from having a heart attack." I stared at her. "I'm not in love with him." I scolded. I heard footsteps coming into the room. "Soifon isn't Hotaru and Shinji in love." I stared at the Vice-Captain. "Yes Yoruichi-sama." I gasped. "Oh don't worry Hotaru. Our Soifon has the hots for Kisuke." Yoruichi said.

"Oh somebody likes Kisuke. Don't worry he's kinda cute." I smirked. I saw her blush. "I don't like him. He's lazy, dirty and unorganized. I don't see how he became a captain." Soifon rambled on. "I can see you and Shinji having the cutest kids ever. One will have golden blond hair and your eyes. The other will be a double of his father but will have you personality." I threw my cards at her. "Aw!~ your blushing." I just looked away hiding my face. I stood up and started walking away. "Where are you going?" Yoruichi asked. "I got to meet up with Shinji. I'll see you later." I said. "I hope to hear you're pregnant in 2 weeks!" She yelled after me. "Yoruichi!" I screamed. I just heard her laughter behind me. I landed in front of my room and looked up in the sky. The sun was setting below the trees. It was pretty. Oranges, yellows, and pinks. I slid my door closed behind me. What was I trying to do again? Oh yeah! I walked into the bathroom and pulled out my bun and started brushing my hair.

After I finished with that I went into my closet and grabbed a hair band that I wanted to use. As I searched through the boxes I found one tiny box in another box. I pulled it out and opened it. They were hair pins. I had bought these for Hiyori. She probably wouldn't even look at me now much less wear something I had gotten for her. I grabbed a hair band and put the box on the table. I grabbed all my hair and started doing the usual order to put a bun in your hair. Once I was done I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing to Kisuke.

_Dear Kisuke, _

_In this box is a present I had gotten for Hiyori. But right now she isn't speaking or looking at me. And if I gave it to her personally she would just throw it away without even bothering to open it. So I was wondering if you can give it to her. You are a captain so I'm pretty sure she's willing to at least open it. If she likes it tell her it's from me. If she doesn't say it's from you so she doesn't come and beat my ass because I bought her something so ugly. You're probably curious why she's mad at me. See when we went to get Mayuri, I had never told her that I use to live in a cell. Much less for 20 years. She has always told me everything and was hurt when I never told her this. Then obviously she did the normal Hiyori thing; or at least to me. She told me this, 'I hate you'. It hurt me I will admit but she can't know that. So if you would give this to her I would greatly appreciate it. _

_Sincerely your best friend,_

_Hotaru Miyuki Ukitake_

I folded up the note and taped it to the box. Kisuke would do anything for me so it should be fine. I got up and opened my door. I took a step out and knocked into somebody. "I'm sorry" I apologized. I looked around and a heard little voice below. "I was lookin' for ya." Shinji's not that short. Last time I checked he was 3 inches taller than me. I looked down to see a little boy in a Shinigami uniform. "Oh hold on a minute." I said. I looked down each side of the hall way until I saw my father's 5th seat. "Hey 5th Seat!" I shouted. He turned around and jogged over to me. "Yes Miss. Ukitake." I just handed him the small package. "Take this to Urahara Kisuke. He's the 12th Captain, make sure you don't get distracted or I will kill you." I said sweetly. He looked kind of nervous but left anyways.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

He had grayish hair, closed eye smile, but his grin never faltered. I bent down to his height and gave him one of my best smiles. "So what can I do for you, baby?" I asked. "I'm new to Soul Society, and I belong to the 5th Squad. Everybody talks about ya so I came to meet ya." I hugged him and squealed. "You are the cutest thing I've ever seen. I'm Ukitake Hotaru, what's yours?" I asked pulling back. "Gin, Ichimaru Gin. It's nice to meet ya. I've heard great things." He was just too cute. "Well, Baby Gin, you've actually caught me at a terrible time. See I have to go somewhere, but I promise tomorrow me and you will spend the whole day together. Just us, okay?" I asked. He just tilted his head. "Alright bye, bye." I watched as he turned the corner. Only if he was older. It was now night out, and the moon was bright. Oh crap, Shinji! I shunpo to the top of his chambers to see him sitting there looking at the sky. 

"You look bored." I stated. He didn't move, just sat there. I sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "Shinji what's going on?" I asked. "Who hurt ya?" He was serious, and that's something you don't see often. He turned towards me and looked me straight in the eyes. "It doesn't matter, I'm fine. No scars or anything." I mumbled looking away. "Hotaru it's not fine! Somebody broke a rib, they could have killed you! Who was it?" He asked one more time. "You're a captain. Out of all the people I saw that day until you left. Let me ask you who was it?" I challenged. He just stared at me until his eyes harden. "Sousuke" He whispered. I brought my knees to me and rested my arms on them with my head on my arms. "I knew something was wrong with Sousuke. So I asked about it. We just got into a little fight. I was slow because I didn't think he would attack. It's my fault in the end, don't blame him." I said. I couldn't tell him. Sousuke might find out and I couldn't let Shinji get hurt.

Shinji wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest. The position wasn't fitting but his body heat was so warm and safe. I looked up at him to see he was at least relaxed now. "So why'd you come and visit me yesterday?" I asked. He looked at me like I was crazy. "What I'm not allowed to visit ya when you're in pain?" He asked. "No it's just I don't see you much of the helping kind." I mumbled. He flipped us over so he was hovering over me. His fingers traveled down my sides and started tickling me. I tried to push him off but I was laughing too much. After awhile he did stop and let me breathe. "What was that for?" I shouted at him. "Ya said I wasn't carin', and last time I've checked I've taken pretty much care of ya for the past 50 years. Remember when that guy dumped ya; I willin' gave up my bed for ya. I went through so much chocolate." I hit him on the chest since he was still above me.

"It's not like I wanted him to dump me and you promised to never speak of that again. Or do I have to remind you about the day you told me I was your _first love_. How cute was that." I cooed and pinched his cheeks. He just swats them away. "Yer not getting' the point. Just forget it. What did ya do today?" He asked lieing his head on my chest. "Um…had a talk with daddy and godfather. Then I went to play some cards with Yoruichi. She told me some stuff." I said. "What kind of stuff? Were ya guys talkin' about me?" Shinji asked with a grin on his face. "Kind of, she said we spend a lot of time together and apparently we are in love. I don't see it though, oh and she hopes to hear I'm pregnant in 2 weeks." I said. Shinji just started laughing. "I hate kids though." He said. "I know you do. I think it all Hiyori's fault. But then she started describing our kids. It was kind of weird for somebody to say. In the end it's just Yoruichi." I acknowledged.

Shinji didn't say anything. Just rubbing his face into my chest every once in a while or rubbed my lower back. "Shinji's what wrong now?" I asked. He just started mumbling things. "Take your face away from my boobs so I can hear you." He sat up and pulled my body closer to him. Whoa, what the hell is going on? "Hotaru, can I kiss ya?" He asked. I just stared at him and smirked. "I'm surprised it took you 50 years to ask. Normal men wait about a year before asking." I admitted. "I'm takin' that as a yes." He whispered as he leaned forward. I grabbed his top and tried to bring him closer faster. I licked his bottom lip and he moaned. Right before his lips touched mine a siren went off.

"Emergency! Emergency! All captains are to report to the 1st Squad's barracks immediately! An anomaly has occurred with the 9th Squad. The 9th Squad Captain Muguruma Kensei and Vice-Captain Kuna Mashiro's reiatsu has completely vanished! An emergency meeting of all the captains will commence immediately. I repeat: Emergency! All Captain report to the 1st Squad's barracks immediately!" A voice projected all threw Soul Society. "Damn it" I hissed. Shinji leaned back and stood up. "I have to go." I stood up and grabbed his hand. "What and no good bye. What happens if I don't see you after this?" I asked seriously. He just smiled and kissed my cheek. "I promise I'll return. Just stay in my room until I come back." Then he left. Huh, why is it when something goods about to happen its ruin.

A hell butterfly came over and landed on my shoulder. I looked at it as it sent its message to me in my mind. 'I request your assistance again. Bloody Rose.' It then flew away. I smirked and shunpo to my room and slammed my doors open. I opened one of the floor boards and pulled out all of the ribbons. Some of them short other long, but they were a deep pinkish red that matched my swords hilt. I took my clothes off including my underwear and wrappings. I set the ribbons on a floor in a certain pattern and stepped in the middle. I put my hands together and concentrated on my reiatsu. The ribbons started floating and started wrapping around my body. Some of them wrapped around the important parts, others just hung off my body or dragged on the floor. I ran into the bathroom and ripped out my bun. I grabbed one of Byakuya's hair bands that I stole and put my hair in a ponytail. I picked up my mask that was black with one rose petal on the forehead. My fingers wrapped around the sheath of Virpueri and I shunpo to the 1st barracks.

"Sorry but don't you think it's kind of a bad idea to send out the Captain and Vice-Captain of the Kidou Corps when we don't know what's out there?" Godfather asked. "Then what would you do?" Yama-jii asked. "I'd send out my Vice-Captain." Godfather said. "Are you going to get her now?" Daddy asked. "Sure am! Hey, Lisa-chan!" Godfather yelled behind him. "What?" Lisa asked popping up at the window behind Godfather. "See" Godfather said pointing at Lisa. "I've told you not to spy on us during meetings, haven't I?" Godfather asked. "I can't help it! I'm curious. It is human natures get over it." Lisa complained. "You heard?" Godfather asked. "Sure did" Lisa stated. "Can you handle it?" Godfather asked. "You bet." Lisa said confidently. "Then please do" Godfather said. Lisa nodded and ran away.

Rose petals started appearing around the room. They started to swirl around everybody until the stopped. Some fell to the ground others stuck into the walls like knifes. I landed softly on my feet. I pressed my sword into the ground and got down on my knee. I bowed my head in respect. "Seems you made it." Yama-jii said. "Sorry for my lateness. I didn't expect your request on such short notice." I said calmly. "Do you understand the situation?" Yama-jii asked. "Captain Muguruma and Vice-Captain Kuna have gone missing to our understanding." I said. "I'm sending you to investigate with 3 other captains and 1 Vice-Captain." Yama-jii said. "I prefer to work alone. I'll go ahead and sent Vice-Captain Yadoumaru back." I said and stood up. "Genryuusai-sensei please don't let her go. She needs rest, and I don't think her body can with stand such a mission." Daddy said stepping out of line. "Bloody Rose what do you have to say to this?" Yama-jii asked me.

I stood there not knowing what to think. When was the last time I did something important without him breathing down my neck. Making sure I'm okay. I reached up and took off my mask. I dropped it on the floor and it shattered like glass. "I'm sorry but I will decline you last statement Daddy. I'm taking this mission. I am the Assassin of Soul Society. I can't let some pack of men think they can out do me. Besides I'm your baby girl, an Ukitake, we can take anybody." I said and looked him in the eyes. "Hotaru" Shinji whispered to my right. "Since you accepted the miss-." I held up my hand. "I'm sorry Yama-jii but just to make this clear. I'm leading this mission. If you have anything against it then get the hell over it." I demanded. "As I was saying Assassin of the Bloody Rose, Ootoribashi Roujuurou, Hirako Shinji, Aikawa Love, Ushouda Hachigen, and Yadoumaru Lisa, you are now part of a special squad tasked with discovering the cause of vanishing souls." Yama-jii declared.

I grabbed my sword and lifted my right arm up. The ribbons wrapped around the sword and made it press against my back in a secure position. I turned around and Daddy hugged me. "Be careful. I don't know what would happen to me if you got hurt. So please come home safe." I nodded and I turned to the boys who were coming with me. "Let's go boys." I whispered and disappeared with the petals with me. "Everyone's dismissed" Yama-jii said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I ran down the dirt road with the others behind me. We had finally caught up with Lisa. "Slow down Hotaru. We can't keep up." Rose said. "I'm jogging" I stated and just went faster. "I thought Soul Society having an assassin was just a story." Lisa said. I snorted and jumped into a tree and started pushing off branches to get more distance. I could sense one reiatsu so far. It was Hiyori's, and she seemed to be having problems. Shinji appeared next to me after probably straining himself to run faster than he could. "Do ya feel that?" He asked. "I'll grab Hiyori. You block what's coming for her." I said. He nodded and pulled out his sword. We jumped out of the trees and watched as Hiyori was about to get hit. Shinji got in front of her and stopped the assault. I grabbed her and jumped back about 10 feet. "Shinji! You!" Hiyori yelled. Of course she calls me you. She's still mad at me.

"You idiot. Why ain'tcha drawin' your sword?" Shinji asked looking back at us. "You idiot…like I could." Hiyori said and looked down. The clouds moved out of the way of the moon. When the moons light started to shine it reveled are attacker. He was huge, had a mask on and, and…..had the number 69 on his abs. "Oh my god" I whispered. "Kensei" Shinji said. I put Hiyori down and walked up next to Shinji. "Hotaru! Shinji!" Lisa yelled as they finally caught up. "Are you okay, Hiyori?" Love asked. They automatically stopped when they saw who was in front of us. "What's going on? That's…" Love couldn't even finish his sentence. "Is that really Kensei? That mask…his reiatsu…He's just like a Hollow." Rose said. "I dunno if he's really Kensei or not…" Shinji said. "But I can tell you were all gonna die if we don't draw swords." I said and put my hands together. Rose petals surrounded us. I was at least going to try and keep them safe.

Kensei then let out a shock wave of reiatsu at us. I quickly turned to Shinji. "Grab Hiyori" He picked her up and we all jumped out of the area. I pulled one of the ribbons around my stomach and my sword slid out of its sheath. I grabbed it and stopped in the middle of the air ready for an attack. I looked up to see Kensei was behind Love. "Love" Rose shouted. Love turned around and Kensei punched him. Smoke appeared covering them both. Once cleared, I saw Love with half his top gone. "He's strong. That's Kensei for you." Love said. "Don't! Don't you get it? That's Kensei!" Hiyori yelled at us. I sighed and jumped down next to her as she started coughing. "Keep quiet, Hiyori." I whispered. I rubbed her back as Shinji held her with his left arm. "We have to stop him. Even more so if he's really Kensei." Shinji said. Hiyori looked up at him and pushed me away. "Don't touch me!" She yelled and started coughing again.

I stood up and walked to Shinji's right. If she doesn't want me near her than I won't. "Did you guys get in a fight?" Shinji whispered to me. "Yes, but that's not the point." I said. "That's right, Hiyori. We have to stop him because we care about him." Rose said standing in front of us. "Don't worry. There's a million ways to stop a person without killing 'em." Lisa said. "Lisa, Rose cut off his limbs. Rose you take the right. Lisa you take the left. I'll watch your backs." I said. They nodded and ran off. I placed myself in front of Shinji and held my sword up in a protective manor. "Hotaru don't protect us." Shinji said. I rolled my eyes and kicked my right foot back and all the ribbons that were dragging on the ground wrapped up my body.

Lisa and Rose attacked but they couldn't get a descent hit. His skin was too hard to penetrate. Kensei knocked Lisa off of him and pushed Rose away with only one arm. Rose positioned his sword a different way to attack when I saw something black above him. It was coming in fast. "Move Rose" I shouted but he didn't have time. It smashed its foot into his head and he headed straight towards the ground. With a swift movement of my hand the rose petals covered the ground he hit. Even though it didn't stop the impact it should have lessen the force on his body. "Shinji I need a lift." I shouted. He bent down and I jumped on his back. He stood up and I leaped off his shoulders. I swung my sword in a horizontal line. "Silent Killer!" I shouted. A white boomerang looking power came out of the tip of my sword. It then split into two separate ones and attack from each side.

I dropped to the ground and put Virpueri back in its sheath. Stupid move. I saw something appear to my left. It was the same attack that got Rose, but I don't think they were aiming for my face. The heel of their foot smashed into my left arm. I knew it was broken. You could hear it,_ I_ could feel it. I smacked into a tree and it fell over, and the one after that fell over, and then the next. "It's Mashiro!" Shinji yelled. Damn it, Mashiro's never been able to kick like that. I sat up and looked at my arm. It was the most sickening thing I've ever seen. Blood dripped down my fingers onto the ground. You could see if was broken, it didn't look to hot. I flexed my arm quickly to make sure it looked like it should. It hurt, really, really bad.

I looked towards Shinji to see him fighting Mashiro one handed. Hiyori was lying passed out in his other arm. I couldn't get up. I was so useless now. Suddenly 5 pillars smashed around Mashiro in a tight pentagon. That's Kidou, and since I didn't do it. And Shinji sucks at it, it had to be that other man. I turned to my left to see him their out of breath. We must have left him. "Everyone's so fast!" He said out of breath. "Hacchi" Shinji said. I pushed myself up with my good arm to my knees and got up from there. "Thank you Hacchi for saving Shinji." I hissed out walking towards them. "Bloody Rose, your injured." I just waved him off. "Forget about me. I need you to restrain Kensei." I said. He nodded and put his hand up. I just stood next to Shinji who as observing my arm. "We have to get ya out of here." Shinji stated. "No, I'm either going to die watching. Or I'm going to go home and tell Daddy about this. Leaving isn't an option." I said glaring at him. "Hotaru please" I looked away. "NO!" I shouted. He just left it as that.

"Way of Binding No. 63: Winding Binding Chains!" Hacchi yelled. A yellow chain wrapped it's self around Kensei's body. Who was fighting Love at the moment. His hands trapped by his side and unable to do anything. Kensei fell to the ground and started struggling. "Impossible" I whispered. Kensei started breaking the Kidou with brute force. Is disappeared and Kensei was able to move again. Lisa tried to attack but just got slammed into the ground. Kensei was about to crush her if Rose didn't shoot off his own Kidou. "Don't do it! Kensei…wasn't a weak man…who would hurt a lady." Rose stuttered out. Lisa struggled to get up. "Yo, you okay, Lisa?" Shinji asked. "I'm just fine." She said getting to her feet. "You don't look fine." I grunted. "Shut your ass up." Why is everybody so pissed at me today? "But we can't keep doing this forever." Rose said getting up as well. "Hacchi, Hotaru can't you do somethin'?" Lisa asked.

"Of course Lisa. I can walk right up to him and punch him with _both_ my arm. Did I forget to mention sometimes you need _two_ hands to do Kidou. Which I don't have at this moment! But if you give me about a day I'm sure I'll be able to help you." I said sarcastically. "Hotaru" Shinji whispered/snapped at me. I just looked away. "I can. It's just….He easily broke out of my Winding Binding Chains. That means I have to use my highest-level techniques on him. And for me to do that…I'll need everyone to work hard to give me a clear shot at him so I can execute a more powerful Way of Binding on him. But there's a chance you might get caught up in it as well." Hacchi informed us. "That's all" Love said like he was expecting more. "Love" Lisa said. "I'll draw his attention. Catch Kensei when he's focus on me!" Love demanded. "I'll give you a hand." Lisa said. "Same here" Rose agreed. "Are you crazy? You're covered in injuries. I'll go by myself. Just watch my back." Love said. "Bossy Jerk" Lisa said. "Look who's talking." Love said and jumped off.

"Rose!" I shouted. "I know" He replied. We both lifted up a hand. He shot a Kidou to block Kensei's view of Love. I twirled my fingers so the petals would surround Kensei. Love jumped over the smoke and tried to slice Kensei with his sword, but Kensei skin was too heavy and hard. Kensei pushed Love away and Lisa tried to attack from above. In the end she got swatted away like a fly. "Hacchi!" I shouted behind me. "Way of Binding No. 99: Restrain!" Hacchi said. Black looking bandages wrapped around Kensei's arms pulling them to his body. Stones pressed the bandages into the ground and Kensei went with hit. I covered my faces as dust and rocks spread out from the force Kensei hit the ground with. "You did a level 90 Way of Binding without the incantation. That's badass." Shinji complimented. What an idiot.

"It was a bit of a stretch." Hacchi said breathless. "Alright, now what should we do?" I said as we all gathered around Kensei. "Can't you use some kind of Kidou to fix this?" Shinji asked. "Well, I don't know what caused this, so 'some kind of Kidou' may not fix it." Hacchi said. Hiyori then started coughing. I bent down and tried to get a clear view of her face but I couldn't with her head down. "What's wrong Hiyori? You okay?" I asked rubbing her back again. "Hacchi, take care of healin' her for now." Shinji said. "Shin…Shin…ji…Let…go…of me!" She said. Then out of her mouth came a white gunky substance. All I could see was blood. I looked down at my (unbroken) arm. A long straight gash formed from Hiyori's sword. I looked at Shinji to see him hit the ground with a gash on his left shoulder. Hiyori would never hurt us like this. I fell back on the ground not being able to move from the pain. Everything started turning black, and I knew it wasn't me falling into unconsciousness.

I couldn't hear anything. Nor did I know where I was. It all started to disappear. The blackness, the senses dulling. I could feel things now, along with seeing light but something was over me. Kind of like in a protective manor. A white captains cloak, golden hair, it was only Shinji. "Shinji…" I whispered. "Hotaru don't speak." He said looking down at me. "Prot-protect…yourself." I don't think he heard me to well. It was getting hard to breathe. "You're…Tousen! Why? You…betrayed Kensei…your own captain." Shinji said. "He didn't betray anyone. He's quite loyal. In fact he obeyed every order that I gave him. Please don't get angry with him, Captain Hirako." That voice. It was clam and smooth. And nobody spoke to Shinji like that except…I turned my head to see who it was. "Aizen..? I knew it! So you started all of this." Shinji hissed. "Then you noticed? I'm not surprised." Sousuke said. "'Course I did" Shinji said. "Since when?" He asked.

"Since you were kicking around in your mama's womb." I struggled to get out. "Stop it" Shinji whispered to me. "I see" Sousuke said looking straight into my eyes then back at Shinji. "I always…knew ya were dangerous; that ya weren't a man to be trusted. That's why I chose ya to be my Vice-Captain. It was so I could watch you, Aizen." Shinji explained. "Yes, and I'm most grateful, Captain Hirako. Thanks to your constant doubting of me, you never even realized." "I just said that I did." Shinji said. "No, you didn't see a thing. For this whole month, I wasn't the one walking behind you. I can…make my enemies believe anything I want them to. That's my Zanpakuto's. Kyouka Suigetsu's, true ability. I refer to its power as…absolute hypnosis." Sousuke said. I looked down at his sword as it glinted in the moon light. "Absolute Hypnosis?" Shinji asked. "You're a clever man, Captain Hirako. If you had treated me the same way the other Captains treat their Vice-Captains, you might have seen through it. But you never tired. Since you never trusted me, you always kept me at arm's length. You never opened your heart to me, never shared any information. You never tried to know me." Sousuke said and put his sword back in its sheath.

"And that's why you never notice…when I had someone else take my place. I had my substitute memorize my behavioral patterns and the way I interacted with you and the other Captains. If you had truly formed a relationship with me, you would have notice slight differences in our ticks and mannerisms. The reason why you're down on the ground right now is all because of you never bothered to get to know me. Did you understand all of that, Captain Hirako? And one more thing. You said you selected me as your Vice-Captain so you can keep an eye on me. But that's incorrect." Sousuke said. "What?" I asked. "Just as Captains have the right to appoint their own Vice-Captains, the candidate has the right to reject the offer. Of course, that's hardly ever happen. But nevertheless, I had the option of not becoming your Vice-Captain. So why did I take it? Because you were perfect. Your suspicious nature and caution around me created the ideal environment for my plans. Now do you understand. You didn't choose me. I chose you, Captain Hirako." Sousuke said.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shinji looked mad, more liked pissed off. "You should take the chance to apologize to your friends. They're on the ground, bleeding and unconscious because I chose you." Sousuke said. "Shin-shinji…that's not true. W…we…we-re…careless…it's not your…fault." I said breathless. "Kaname (Tousen)" Sousuke said. Shinji made a sound as he was pushed off me. Tousen grabbed my hair and threw me to Sousuke. Sousuke caught me and turned me around to face Shinji. "Hotaru here took me a bit by surprised. Her appearance had forced me to change my plans that would have happened sooner. Did you not listen when she said that she thought I was up to something? She was the only one to see pass my hypnosis. So her rib was broken in the process. I knew if I ticked her off enough that I would make her assassin side come out. And did it work? Yes it did, she threatened me with unimaginable power. Too bad that I was never faced with it." Sousuke said. His hands traveled down my arms until they reached a ribbon that hung off my wrists. His fingers wrapped around them and pulled.

The rose petals that were scattered across the destroyed area all floated into my hand and formed a perfect rose. "You past spiked my interest. I would have never imagined somebody like you could be so… shady, so corrupt. It seemed unlike you. But then again what do I know." His hand took the rose out of mine and put it between my breasts. Sousuke's hand grabbed my hair and pushed me forward while keeping a firm grip. "Kaname, would you like to give the honor?" Sousuke asked. "It would be a pleasure." I looked at Tousen as he just kept facing me. Was he not going to do anything? "Bye Bye it was nice knowing the future Captain of the 5th Squads-." My ears went deaf. Red was the only thing I could see. Tears escaped my eyes as the pain killed my body. On Tousen's sword was blood; red blood; my blood. I've never seen so much of my blood at once. Sousuke pulled me back to his chest. My head hung lifeless, yet I was able to register everything, I could speak, blink, but my body just wouldn't move. "You bastard, I'm going to kill you _Aizen_." I tried to shout. "Last names never fitted you, _Ukitake_." He whispered in my ear.

"Aizen!" Shinji shouted. Then a popping sound came from him, but not only him, but from me. It started covering my mouth. The white substances that had taken over Hiyori. More pops followed after. Love, Rose, Lisa, and Hacchi now all started to grow this thing! "Thank you for letting my little taunts anger you." Aizen said. I started whizzing from the lack of air coming in from my mouth. "Little…my…ass." I said. Shinji's then started to progress faster then mine. "It seems Hollowfication proceeds quicker if the subject is agitated." Aizen observed.

"Hollowfication? What's…that?" Shinji asked. "You don't need to know." Aizen said. Oh of course he wouldn't tell us. Shinji started grunting in more pain. "Don't!" Shinji shouted. I saw Hiyori fall to the ground with blood coming from a wound. "Hiyori" I whispered and tried to run but couldn't. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked keeping me close to him.

Shinji tried to relax but with him fighting Tousen it wasn't working. He was stronger I admit but he was started to lose control of the progression of his mask. Aizen then took out his sword. "Let's put an end to this, Captain Hirako. Here's one last thing for you to learn. There is no fear when one expects to get betrayed. What's truly terrifying is when betrayal is unexpected, Captain Hirako. Farewell, you made wonderful test subjects." Aizen said and lifted up his sword. "Damn it!" Shinji shouted. Suddenly Aizen looked to his left and moved us a little so his lieutenant badge got cut off. I looked down to see a black glob, but under it I saw blond hair. And I instantly knew it was Kisuke. "I see. We have even more interesting guests." Aizen said.

"How may I help you, Captain Urahara, Captain Tsukabishi (Tessai)?" Aizen asked. "Uh-oh they found us." Baby Gin said. I looked down at him and he waved. "You…I can't believe it." I whispered. "I'll kill them" Tousen said taking out his sword. "No, there's no need." Aizen stated. "But-." Tousen said. "Kaname, I said there is no need." Aizen said and gave Tousen a look. Tousen got down on his knee and bowed. "Yes, sir. Please forgive my impudence." Tousen begged. "K-Kisuke" Shinji stuttered limping over to them. "Why…are you here?" Shinji asked. "What's with that horrific mask?" Kisuke asked stupidly. "Tell me about it." They were getting nowhere in this conversation. "Vice-Captain Aizen" Kisuke said. "Sir" Aizen asked. "What are you doing here?" Kisuke questioned. "Why, nothing. As you can see, I just so happened to have stumbled upon the investigation teams, which were apparently injured during battle. I was just going to try and heal their wounds." Aizen said. "You two faced sake of shit-." Shinji stopped and tried to catch his breath. "Fucking Lair" I whispered harshly.

"Why are you lying to me?" Kisuke asked. "Lying? Is there something wrong with a Vice-Captain attempt to save his Captain's life?" Aizen asked. "It is if you plan to kill him." I muttered. He just gripped my hair tighter and forced me on my knees. "No, that's not what I meant. They were injured in battle? You call that injured? There's no lying your way out of this. They've been Hollowfied. The case of vanishing souls…Several of our subordinates vanishing one after the next, all leading up to this. The only possible cause of this…is Hollowfication research. Someone was conducting experiments. But considering our situation, there's no longer any doubt as to who that someone was." Kisuke informed us. They just glared at each other until Aizen smiled.

"You truly are…they type of man I believed you to be. I'm happy you came by here this evening. Gin, Kaname we accomplished enough for now. Let's go." Aizen said and pulling me up. I stumbled on my feet and forced my body to walk. "Hotaru!" Shinji yelled after me. "Wait Aizen. I'm not done yet." Kisuke said. Aizen let me go and my body crumbled under me. "Please move, Urahara-dono. Get Ukitake-dono out of the way." Kisuke quickly picked me up and started running to the side. "Way of Destruction No. 88: Flying Dragon Strike, Heaven Shaking Lightning Cannon!" Tessai shouted. A small blue light shot out of his hand and suddenly expanded. Kisuke tried to cushion our fall as we got lifted off our feet. We hit the ground and the winds were so harsh. When the Kidou was over I saw that they had gotten away. "Impossible! A Vice-Captain…skipping the incantation for Splitting Void and still stopped my spell? My greatest apologizes it would see he got away." Tessai apologized.

I pulled on Kisuke's cloak. "Let me see Shinji. I'm losing too much blood." I whispered. Then we heard a yell in pain. Kisuke turned around to see Shinji on the floor and his mask starting to complete its full cycle. "Hirako-san" Kisuke shouted. He picked me up again and sat me down next to Shinji. "We'll deal with Aizen later. Urahara-dono, please help Hirako-dono and the others." Tessai asked. I grabbed Shinji's hand with my right and lightly kissed it. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't help you. Kisuke can you remember to give that box to Hiyori." I said. "Hotaru, no don't, stay with us a little bit longer." I just smiled. "I'm sorry to you too." I whispered and everything went black.

~Room 46~

There in the middle of the room Kisuke and Tessai stood. With their hands behind their backs in a block of thick wood. Around them of maybe 5 levels sat people. They make the rules of Soul Society. They decided what's right or whats wrong. They control people's lives. "What exactly is going on?" Kisuke asked. "Did we give you permission to speak? You are here to be interrogated. You are not permitted to speak unless it is to answer are questions. Now consider the situations you're in, Captain of the 12th Squad." Voice 1 announced. "My apologies." Kisuke said. "Where were you around midnight last night?" A 2nd Voice asked. "In the 6th district forest of western Fugai." Kisuke answered. "Was it for your Hollowfication research?" 3rd person asked. "Whoa, hold on a second! Who told you that I-." Kisuke didn't finish.

"You went to Fugai to see the results of your evil Hollowfication experiments on nine people of captain-level strength, starting with the Daughter of the 13th Captain. Is that not accurate?" 1st person stated. "Who was it?" Kisuke asked. "You have no right to ask questions!" 3rd person shouted. "Was it Vice-Captain Aizen?" Kisuke asked. "This is your second warning. 12th Squad Captain! Do it again and we will add it to your list of crimes." A 4th person yelled coming into the argument. "But he's the one who did all of this! We went there to save Hotaru and the others!" Kisuke shouted at them. "Your lies are so outlandish that they're almost funny. The 5th Squad Vice-Captain never left Seireitei last night. We have 124 normal witnesses plus one captain who will asset to that. There's no way you can place the blame on him." The 2nd person explained.

"I'm here to repot in. We've found evidence that indicates that he was conducting Hollowfication experiments in the 12th Squads Research Facilities." A messenger said appearing in the room. "It's decided then. I shall declare your sentences! Captain of the Kidou Corps, Tsukabishi Tessai. For using forbidden techniques you shall be jailed in the level three underground prison for high felons. Captain of the 12th Squad, Urahara Kisuke, for researched forbidden material and carrying out experiments on it, deceiving your comrades, and seriously injuring them, you will have your spiritual powers drained from you and be banished to the real world for all eternity. And finally, the poor 5th Squad Captain, Daughter of the 13th Captain and the rest of the nine victims of your heinous research shall be exterminated as if they were Hollows, immediately!" The 1st voice declared. "Just let me explain!" Kisuke screamed.

The doors were suddenly kicked open. A masked person was dressed up in all black and a light brown ripped up cloak. "Who's that? Who gave you permission to enter the Diet Building during an interrogation? Leave right this minute, you low-life!" Somebody screamed. The person jumped down behind Kisuke and Tessai. The messenger from before came an attacked. The intruder knocked him away with 2 punches and a kick to the stomach. Then broke the pieces of wood that tied their hands back. They made a run for it. "C-Catch him! It's a bandit!" Somebody else yelled.

In a big rock was an entrance and inside was like a huge cavern. "Thank you, Yoruichi-san." Kisuke said. Yoruichi took off the mask and the ripped cloak. "No need for thanks. I'll smack you later for not coming to get me last night. I brought all nine of them here. I also brought all the faux bodies you've been working on. Now start talking! I want whatever strategy you thought up for the worst case scenario back when you first heard all of this from Hirako." Yoruichi said. Kisuke just smiled. "So you've completely seen through me. What a sneaky woman." Kisuke teased. "Like your one to talk." Yoruichi responded. "Tessai-san could you please freeze time for Hirako-san and the others? Then put level two and three barriers around this area. Within the next twenty hours, I'll make ones for the two of us and the nine of them. Eleven faux bodies that will completely cut off our reiatsu." Kisuke said. "Yoruichi-dono" Tessai worried. "Don't worry about me. I can always get away on my own." Yoruichi said.

"We'll hide in the real world and take our time as we solve this problem. We'll do it. We'll find a way to reverse Hollowfication." –Kisuke


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Hotaru" Kisuke whispered softly in the woman's ear. She mumbled something before turning over but grimaced in pain. Her hands were held to her chest and her breathing became harder until it settled back down. He sighed and pulled the blankets off her body revealing her underwear along with one of his old shirts. He ran his fingers through her hair and realized that it had grown so much over the many years of living together. She moved and he stopped his actions to see her look up at him. She smiled but it went away as fast as it came and coughed up a fit. He suddenly started to rethink of asking her what he needed her do.

"Kisuke what are you doing here?" I asked staring at him after coughing. His fingers left my hair and he sat back on his heels. "I would like it if you did something for me but you still seem to be sick." He responded watching as I struggled to sit up. My arms felt like rubber when I finally got to sit up. I looked at him and smiled and rested my hand on his shoulder. "Kisuke I'm fine. What could you need anyways?" I asked. "It's about Ichigo, he seems too been in contact with the others. I'd like you to make sure he's fine I'm sure they will stop at nothing until he joins them." I stared at him totally confused on who he was talking to. "Who are these people you are talking about Kisuke. I don't see anybody wanting to go after Ichigo besides Sousuke." I said.

"Even though I prefer you call him Aizen, the Vizards want Ichigo to join them. I thought you might help him on his way but I understand with your health you can't take my request." Kisuke said standing up. My hand quickly caught onto his shirt and held him from moving. "Kisuke I would do anything for you even if I was dying. I let my life lie in your hands when we came to this world." I told him with a small glare. "Well then I guess you better hurry and get to school before you are late." He laughed not sure how to respond and helped me up onto my feet. My lungs felt like they were going to collapse as I stood still till I could handle the pain. "Hotaru are you alright." I held up a hand and wobble my way to the bathroom. I heard him sighed knowing I didn't want his help with this. I closed the bathroom door behind me and looked at all the things Kisuke had in here.

There was not enough room for everybody to have their own individual rooms so Kisuke and I share, each getting our own beds but sharing a bathroom. My 'clothes' fell to the floor while the water ran. My eyes searched into it-self as the mirror showed my reflection. Scanning down my body I saw nothing wrong except a scar. The one Tousen gave me, the one Sousuke had ordered. It ran from the middle of my collar bone to my belly button. Even though Tessai said I should be perfectly health I wonder if he lied. Maybe he knew something happened when I got this scar. Perhaps Tousen had inserted something into me. I highly doubt it but it was a thought. I got out of the shower smelling like Kisuke and walked into our room to see my school uniform hanging on a hook. I took it off and started to dress myself slowly. Before I put on my shirt I took a deep breath ready for the pain. Lifting it above my head I flinched from the pain in my ribs. Pulling it down I sighed and slid my feet into my shoes. Kisuke opened the door to see me grabbing my bag and he handed me a piece of toast. "You need to eat wouldn't want you passing out at school." I stuffed it in my mouth before opening the door to exit the store.

"Bye Kisuke be back later." I stated waving at him and the others leaving the house. I walked around the corner onto the main street. It has always been busy around Kisuke's place however normal human's can't see it. Yet it had been a lively year. I have met Rukia, Renji and more Shinigami that I ever had expected after the accident. My hand traveled to my bare neck and trembled. I had lost my necklace during our fight with Sousuke. Kisuke didn't know what happened to it and neither did Yoruichi when he had ask her to go look. I walked through the gates of the school to see I was once again late. I slipped in through the doors and took my time on the stairs as my lungs didn't want to agree with me. When I finally got to my floor, I flipped my white hair behind my shoulder and knocked. My sensei screamed at the interruption and swung the door opened. "What do I have the honor of you standing in front of my door?" She asked. "I am here for school is all." I said with a smile. She sighed and let me in through the door.

"Hotaru-san over here!" Orihime shouted waving me over towards her. Walking towards her I took the seat to her side. "I thought you were sick Hotaru-san?" She asked flipping my books to the correct page. "Oh I was and still am but I promised Kisuke I would come here for him." I whispered as the sensei started teaching. "That's so sweet of you." She said before we both started working on our work. During the class I could feel this constant stare on me. Though every time I would look around there was no one looking so I went back to work. The bell rung for a break before our next class. Everybody packed things up and left but I decided to lag behind. I pulled my bag onto my shoulder for it to only fall onto the floor. "Hot-chan it's so nice to see you again!" Keigo cried in joy squeezing me to his body. I felt my chest collapse but didn't say anything. A bag flew over my head to hit him in the face. He fell onto the floor while Mizuiro just texted on his phone beside us. "Back off Keigo she just got here." a voice said behind me. My red eyes looked at the person over my shoulder and I laughed. "Ichigo did you not miss me?" I asked holding my arms out for him.

He looked like he was ready to turn down the offer but came to hug me anyways. His arms wrapped around me softly and not applying to much pressure. I pressed my face into his chest and hugged him back. "Get off of Hot-chan Ichigo!" Ichigo and I both froze at the sound of the woman. We turned our heads to see a black aura around the girl. "Chizuru please it is not necessary for you to get mad." I said putting my hands up in defense. Tatsuki came up behind her and slapped her in the back of the head. "You guys are impossible." She mumbled before greeting me with a small hug. "How come Ichigo gets better treatment?" Keigo asked looking at me and Ichigo. We simply ignored him and started our conversation with the other residents in the room. "So where is Uryu and Sado? I haven't seen them today?" I asked picking my bag up. "Ishida is probably around the school and Sado hasn't been here much but I think I saw him this morning." Ichigo answered. I nodded and we all headed out the room towards our next class. After awhile we waved goodbye to Chizuru and Tatsuki leaving only Ichigo, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime and I.

(Line Here)

"Hotaru are you sure you aren't well enough to participate?" One of the girls asked me as they got dressed for Physical Education. "I wasn't even able to jog up the stairs this morning, I think I'm sure girls." They all sighed and we walked out to see the boys had already started stretching. Orihime and I helped her stretch while the girls talked. Even though Orihime was talking I didn't understand a thing. Something about a flying robot that makes food. When our sensei walked in and had done roll he had ordered everybody to start doing their laps. I sat on the ground and watched as they all ran around. Ichigo was in front of course with the training I had put him through to save Rukia he better have been. However there was this strange guy that had kept up with him the whole time. He looked like a twig but he had the stamina apparently. Some of the girls had stopped and came to sit with me. We talked about everything from boy to books.

"So is it true you and Ichigo are going out?" One asked. I blushed and waved my hands in front of me. "Oh no we're just friends." I said. "That's not what I'm sensing. I think Ichigo really likes you." Another said. I just laughed and didn't want to put out there that I am hundreds of years older than him. "Trust me it wouldn't work. I just helped him with something and we've been friends since." I stated. They all frowned and started up on a different topic. I looked towards the runners to see Orihime was starting to lag behind. "Girls if you would excuse me." I said and walked towards the track. "Hot-chan have you decided to watch me?" Keigo asked has he stopped next to me. "I wasn't going to but why don't we walk. I need to move my legs." I said with a smile seeing as he was about to cry with my first four words. He smiled back and grabbed my hand. Am I wrong or does the Ukitake smile always work? Keigo rambled on with things that didn't really matter to me. Mostly about how mean Ichigo was towards him and how he always feels ignored. The boys were running in front of us while the girls were on the other side of the track. Some of the boys even dropped back to walk with us. All in all they were all talking pointless conversations.

There was a commotion that had all of the guys stop. I looked to where everybody was looking at to see Orihime had fell but that wasn't the only thing. I looked behind her and through the gates of the school to see a Hollow ready to attack them. Not waiting for anybody I pushed through all of the guys and ran towards the other side of the track. "Hotaru you shouldn't be running." Ichigo said appearing next to me but this time in his Shinigami clothes. "Where is your faux body?" I asked running out of breath quickly and ready to die. "Back with the guys." He said before jumping to kill the Hollow. I slid to a stop next to Orihime and made sure she wasn't hurt. "Hotaru-san I'm alright. I only tripped." She said standing up. "You mustn't worry people like that Orihime." I said shaking my head. "I'm sorry did...you know Kurosaki-kun get the hollow?" The last bit of her sentence in a whisper. "Yes" I said before I coughed. I covered my mouth and kept coughing. "Hotaru-san are you alright?" She asked resting her hand on my back. I waved her off showing I was fine. I took my hand away from my mouth to see blood on it. I licked my lips and formed my hand in a fist to make sure nobody saw anything.

The girls all started a conversation but I couldn't concentrate on anything. Everything just seemed out of reach. I felt my lungs spasm again and I covered my mouth, but this time it brought me to my knees. The cough racked my body as the blood seeped through my fingers and to the ground. The girls screamed and I felt Orihime touch my back. I uncovered my mouth and held myself up with my hands. More blood splattered onto the ground and I felt dizzier than ever. Suddenly it all stopped and my energy drained. "You idiot" Ichigo said appearing by my side. He turned me over to he could see my face. I rest my head on his shoulder as things started to become fuzzy. "You got blood all over you face too." He said before picking me up bridal style. My head fell off his shoulder and hung back yet the last thing I saw was were familiar brown eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Important: **My story cover is Hotaru after she become's a Viard. So if your in that area in the story like a little before this chapter and now that is what she looks like.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

"Anybody know what's wrong with Shinji?" Rose asked the rest of the group as they lounged around. "No he's been like that since he got home." Lisa said flipping a page in her magazine. They all watched as Shinji just sat a way away from them not uttering a word. He just sat hunched over staring at the wall. Hiyori huffed and stalked over to see what his problem was.

"Hey dick head what's wrong with ya?" She shouted at him once she stood next to him. His eyes traveled towards her for a mere second before turning back to stare at the wall. She stood there frozen at his response to her. Hiyori grinded her teeth together grabbing the front of his shirt pulling him to her. "Who do ya think ya are ignorin' me like that, huh!" Hiyori howled shaking him back and forth.

"Just leave him alone Hiyori. He's obviously thinking some stuff over." Love stated. Hiyori dropped Shinji and turned to the big man. "What could he be thinkin' of? He's too stupid!" Rose just sighed at her out bursts and got up. "Maybe if you ask him kindly he might tell you." He said. "Yeah I mean it might just be over Berry-chan." Mashiro giggled.

Shinji turned to look at his comrades who were fighting. They didn't need to know what he was thinking. Especially Hiyori, seeing as she just might kill him from keeping it away from her. Hiyori huffed before staring at the blonde man. "Shinji..." She stared. Shinji looked at the girl as she struggled for some nice words which he was sure she didn't have. "what the hell are ya thinkin'?" She asked. He just sighed, he wasn't going to get any peace.

Shinji stood up and started heading towards his room. Hiyori yelled after him but Hacchi grabbed her shoulder silently telling her to let it go. Shinji closed the door behind him and fell upon his bed. Just thinking about her hurt him so much. He rolled onto his back and pulled something from his pocket. He held in front of his face as he watched it dangle in the moon light. Shinji wondered if she was alright.

* * *

><p>"So you're saying that the people you just fought where stronger than Arrancars?" I asked stuffing some rice into my mouth. Yoruichi nodded as she stole some steak and kept explaining why she was so bandaged up. "The one I fought had some hard skin. I'm thinking it had to be covered by reiatsu." She said "Well if I see him I'll kill him for you." I stated pointing my chop sticks at her.<p>

"You will be going nowhere." Kisuke said appearing behind me. "Kisuke" I purred. He smacked me in the head with his fan. "Ow what the hell!" I shouted. "Watch your tone." I rolled my eyes and finished my rice. "Hotaru I still can't get over the fact you're albino now." Yoruichi said. "Well I wouldn't be if Kisuke would give me back my sword. We all know if I don't have my sword for a long time my eyes change back to red. Besides I think having blue eyes fit me better." I explained.

"If this is a way to bribe me it isn't working." Kisuke said. Yoruichi and I hung our heads in defeat. "But Kisuke I'm in tip top condition." I stated. "That's only because Orihime healed you now get to bed. You have school tomorrow, Ichigo is picking you up." He said. "What! Do I look five to you?" I asked standing up. "No but Ichigo and I both believe that you need some watching over." My jaw dropped at his blunt comeback. "Ugh!" I shouted as I slammed the bedroom door closed.

"Now Kisuke what is it you like to talk to me about?" Yoruichi asked the blonde. "I've gotten a call from Hiyori saying Hirako-san has been acting weird for a few days; however, Hotaru hasn't been to school in the few days she telling me. So if I'm right Hirako-san must have seen Hotaru during school and when she collapse saving Orihime." Kisuke said.

"So he's confused on what he should do? Whether he should concentrate on getting Ichigo to join or getting Hotaru back." Yoruichi said looking at her uneaten food. "Hotaru isn't ready for the upcoming war. She's hasn't used her sword in a century and I'm not sure she could handle the pressure of Aizen." Kisuke said. "Maybe we should just send her to Shinji and the others. If she's as rusty as you say wouldn't they be able to help?" She asked. "It all depends on Hotaru. She's not quite sure what she feels about them. I don't even know if she understood who the Vizards were when I told her this morning to protect Ichigo." Kisuke sighed. "Just breathe Kisuke I'm sure things will just go their way." Yoruichi said.

* * *

><p>"Hey there sleepy head get up it's time for school." I opened my eyes and saw Yoruichi picking her nails beside me. I groaned and rolled over not wanting to get out of bed. Yoruichi sighed before grabbing my leg dragging me from under the covers. "Yoruichi there is a thing called sleep." I whined. "I know but there's also one called school and you have to go." She said. I sat up and walked into the bathroom stripping off my clothes and getting under the hot water.<p>

Getting out I put on my school uniform, brushed my teeth and hair and grabbed all my things before leaving the room. Kisuke sat at the table with Ururu and Jinta while Tessai handed Yoruichi a cup of milk. "Good Morning everyone." I said grabbing a piece of toast. "Hello Ukitake-dono" Tessai greeted. "Tessai please call me Hotaru for the thousands time." I said dragging myself to the door. "Have a great day at school Hotaru." Kisuke said with a smile on his face. "Say hey to the kid for me." Yoruichi said. Lifting my hand in acknowledgement I closed the door behind me and headed towards the main road to see Ichigo waiting for me.

"What took you so long?" He asked. "Carry me Ichigo, school is so far away." I said leaning me head into his back. "What you can't walk?" he asked as he left me standing there. Dropping my head at the boy's lack of manners I followed after him. We met some people on the way but nothing to special. We stood across the street from the school waiting for the cars to pass by when the tardy bell rung. "Ichigo was that the bell?" I asked. Before I could get an answer he grabbed my hand and pulled us into the middle of traffic.

I screamed as I though a car was going to hit us. "Would you hurry up." Ichigo said pulling at my hand to run faster. We crossed the street and we ran into the school. Ichigo grabbed me around the waist and ran up the stairs. He slammed the class door opened and everybody stared at us. "Ichigo, Hotaru I see your late." Sensei said as Ichigo dropped me. I landed on my feet and smiled sweetly. "Sorry Sensei there was such terrible traffic this morning." I said. "Well go sit down." We nodded and separated.

"Hotaru-san how are you?" Orihime asked. "Much better thanks to you." I whispered and pulled out my books. She just smiled and went back to her work. Staring at the board I realized I needed to stop missing out in so much school. Orihime passed me some notes and read through them and somehow made it past all class work. "Pop Quiz!" Sensei shouted. Orihime shrieked at the news. I groaned sliding down further in my chair. "Hotaru did you say something?" Sensei asked. I quickly sat back up and smiled. "Not at all Sensei." I said.

"Oh well since you haven't been here you can work with our new transfer student." I raised an eye brow and turned to Orihime. "Orihime when did we get a new student?" I asked. She looked up in thought before it clicked. "It was the day before you came back. Now that I think about it, I never introduced you guys. Come on!" She said grabbing my wrist dragging me over. "Orihime-chan" I stopped as the man hugged Orihime to his chest tightly. "Hirako-san I can't breathe." She said.

"Shinji, you and Hotaru are working together on the quiz." Sensei said handing it to him. He let go of Orihime and took the paper from Sensei. "Hotaru-san be nice to Hirako-san okay." Orihime whispered. I nodded and she left leaving me with this man. I sat down and looked towards this 'Hirako' person. He grabbed a pencil and wrote his name. "So what's yer name?" He asked. "What's yours?" I asked.

He stared at me for a minute before smiling this heartwarming smile. "Shinji Hirako" I blinked a few times before staring at the front of the room. "What's your real name?" I asked. "I just told ya. So ya given me yer name?" He asked. I swallowed not sure if I wanted to tell him. "Why don't you let me write my own name." I said taking the pencil and looking for the line for our names. When I found it I just stared at his name. "What's wrong?" Shinji asked. "You wrote it backwards." I whispered.

"Of course it's my specialty." He said. I faked looking surprised at the talent before writing my name as slow as I could to waste some time. If this was actually Shinji he would have to notice something about me, make me realize this was the real him. I finished writing my name and started with the first question. "So do you have any idea how to solve this?" I asked. Shinji just watched me not blinking an eye.

"I never seen ya as an albino before...Hotaru." I froze at his words before closing my eyes. "Stop it" I whispered. Shinji reached over and rested his hand on mine. Suddenly Ichigo's Shinigami Badge sounded off. Ichigo was about to get up but Sensei pointed her finger at him. "Ichigo sit down!" She said. I stood up grabbing my things and headed for the door. "Sensei I don't feel so good so I'm going to the nurse. Can Ichigo help me there?" I asked. Ichigo quickly stood up and pushed me out the door without a second thought.

We ran down the stairs and headed outside. "Ichigo I don't want you to fight this hollow." I said handing him my bags. "Why I'm capable." He said. "I know but I heard you got hurt by some really strong Arrancars, besides Ichigo I need to ask you something." I said "Hotaru we don't have time it's here." I looked towards the gate to see it was climbing over them. Digging into my pocket I pulled out some soul candy and swallowed it. Feeling pushed out of my gigai I stretched and turned to Ichigo.

Ichigo's face turned a bright red and I looked down at myself to see only underwear. "I never did ever leave my gigai." I said and turned towards the Hollow. Lifting my arm up I relaxed my muscles. "Hado #54 Haien (Abolishing Flames)" I said swiping my hand to the side. A purple flames headed towards the Hollow. On contact it lit up in flames and disintegrated. I stepped back into my gigai and looked at Ichigo. "We need to have a talk."

* * *

><p>"Why didn't you tell me you were a Shinigami!" Ichigo shouted. I sat on his bed while Kon pressed himself into my chest. "I thought you knew. I did help you when you went to rescue Rukia." I said. "The only thing you did was increase my stamina." He stated. "It helped" I said and sat up slapping Kon out the window. "It's time to get to business. Ichigo do you know Shinji Hirako?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah he wants me to join some group of his." He said sitting in his chair. "Why would he want you to join?" I asked confused. "Something about like where the same." He muttered looking away. "Ichigo...do you have a hollow side?" I asked. He snapped his neck into my direction as I just played with my hair. "How'd you know?" I leaned back onto his bed and counted the little dots on the ceiling. "It's the only reason Shinji would ask but that's not the point. Ichigo I will train you if you'd like." I said looking at him. "Why?" He asked.

"You ask to many questions. I'm not sure what the others are capable of but I'll try my best with you Ichigo but if any chance you want to go with them that's fine." I said getting up from the bed. "And if I choose them?" He asked. "Just tell me okay." I said opening the door. "What happens if I don't?" Ichigo stated. I looked over and smiled. "I'll kill you."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head to block out the constant sun glaring into my face. Why was there a such thing as mornings? Nobody even liked mornings, maybe with the exception of a few people I happen to live with. Shouting and sounds of breaking glass sounded from the room next door. Ugh, why isn't Kisuke taking care of his employees? I threw off the covers and got to my feet before stomping over to the door. When I opened the door and I hung my head at the sight.

Renji had Jinta on top of him; who had a handful of his beautiful red hair, looking reading to kill the poor Shinigami. They both turned to me and blushed. What they never seen a girl in her underwear before? "What are you two morons doing?" I asked. "This freeloader thinks he can come here anytime he wants." Jinta said finally letting go of Renji's hair before getting hit by Tessai. "You shouldn't greet our guest like that?" Tessai scolded before walking over to me with a cup of water. "You haven't had water since you went to bed." I grabbed the cup and sat in front of Renji.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked expecting it to be only a few hours seeing as Kisuke doesn't like it when I sleep. "Three days" I turned to look at Tessai like he was crazy. "Urahara-dono thought you might need it after he gives you some news." I shrugged and turned to greet Renji to only see him staring at my scar. "Take a picture it last longer." I said. He came out of whatever daze he was in and apologized. "So Renji why are you here. Looking for some guidance of something?"

"No I just thought I stop by and maybe talk with Ichigo. Didn't think I'd be seeing you anytime soon though." He said. "I do happen to live here." I whispered to myself feeling ignored. As we continued our conversation Tessai would always come over and refill my cup even though it wouldn't have even reached the half way mark yet. From things in Renji's point of view everything was going reasonably well in Soul Society. I even heard Byakuya was getting a little restless. Though I sure he didn't show it on his face, he apparently got better at hiding his feelings since I've been gone. Yelling came from the front door and we both turned to see a girl run in looking ready to collapse.

"Renji have you seen Ichigo? I can't seem-" She stopped and stared at me. I looked at her closely and noticed the recognizable features of Rukia. My gaze turned to Renji who was looking at Rukia confused. I totally forgot Rukia's never actually met me even though I've seen her around. She fell to her knees in front of me and bowed. Well this is awkward. "Please don't bow, Rukia." I said patting her back. She quickly shot up and grabbed my hand in hers with a twinkle in her eyes. "I beg you tell me your Hotaru Miyuki Ukitake?!" She questioned looking ready to cry. "Hotaru I thought your last name was Miyuki?" Renji asked looking even more confused. "I must have forgotten to tell you that little part." I said.

"What's going in here" Kisuke said walking in with his fan covering his lower face and his hat dipped forward. "Urahara-san is this Captain Ukitake's daughter?" Rukia asked. I looked at Kisuke as he looked back at me wondering what to say. "Oh you caught us Rukia. How did you find out?" He joked. I sighed at his immaturity and lack of responses. Rukia turned back to me with tears finally rolling down her face. "Captain has always told us stories of you and he's been looking for you for years. You must come back, I know the Captain would be so happy to have you back with the squad." My chest ached at her words. It was nice to know my father was still alive and loved me yet I knew I couldn't go back no matter how much I would love to.

"I'm sorry I must stay here but thank you for letting me know he's alive." I stood up and started walking towards the bedroom. "Rukia-san you must understand that it had been many years and if Ukitake just finds out where his daughter is so close to a war it might ruin our chances of winning and might cost some lives. So if you must tell him, please wait after the war. That also includes you Renji-san." Urahara lectured before grabbing my arm when I was almost to the bedroom door. "Now I must tell you something in private Hotaru."

He dragged me outside onto the porch and I realized how sunny it was. "Kisuke you didn't have to go full blown lecture mood on them. I usually ignore you when you do." I said pushing my hair out my face. He sat down and I watched as he pulled out his fan covering his face again. Sighing I followed after him and let my legs hang over the edge. "Kisuke you have my attention." I stated.

"I thought I'd tell you that Ichigo has left to train with the Vizards until the war." I blinked at him for a minute before looking up at the sky. What an idiot he is, just up and leaving. Looking back at Kisuke I saw he had a smile on his face. "What are you smiling about?" I asked. He just chuckled and started fanning himself to annoy me.

"You look like you want to go to them too." His cheeky smile was hard to miss under that fan. Huffing I crossed my arms over my chest trying to find something more interesting. "Well nice to know you have faith in me to stay with you Kisuke. I can really feel the love now." I accused.

His hand landed on my head and messed my hair up a bit as he looked up to the sky. "I wasn't trying to be mean about it Hotaru, but don't you think it would be wise to start training again before Aizen comes?"

"Why don't think I'm strong enough?" I looked towards him only to have his fan smash into my nose. Quickly grabbed my nose I noticed blood on my hands. "What the hell Kisuke! That hurt like hell!" I fell onto my back holding onto my nose for more drama. Though it really did hurt. "Funny not too long ago you could dodge my fan even if it came from behind. Which means Hotaru...you have grown weak." Kisuke explained. I sat back up and wiped the blood off my face with my arm.

"So you hit me in the face to prove that?" I asked. Kisuke just gave me a smile. "No, I've been wanting to do that for a while." Groaning I pushed him, however he didn't move an inch. Trying to be the bigger man I moved away from him. "So..." Kisuke started.

"If you want me to leave all you had to do is ask, but Shinji isn't going to be too happy when I show up randomly needing a place to stay." I stated. Kisuke stood up and walked over to the door sliding it open. "Actually my dear Hotaru I believe it might just be the exact opposite. Yet you might get that treatment from Hiyori. If I'm correct she still might hold that grudge over you." Then he left.

"Why does he always leave people to ponder on things he knows will go his way." I complained getting up to go take a shower. Opening the door I saw Tessai packing a bag. He looked up at me, nodded and started back up again. Ururu jogged over to me with a pair of clothes I've never seen in my life. "Thanks Ururu" I said headed towards my room. When I walked in I quickly took a deep breath and forced myself out of my gigai. After my shower I pulled on my underwear and bra and laid my clothes on the bed. They weren't bad but I could fight in them. I slipped on the black skinny jeans and reached down and pulled on matching sneakers.

"Kisuke is such a pervert not even giving me a shirt." I whispered to myself walking into the bathroom. Brushing my teeth I looked at my scar again. It really did its self justice didn't it. I spat into the sink and rinsed my toothbrush. Grabbing a brush I ran it through my hair only to find it coming back into my face. "I defiantly have my father's hair." I said as the bangs covered the side of my face. Looking at the length I noticed it reached my hips.

"Hotaru it's me!" Kisuke sung walking into my room. I walked out of the bathroom to see him holding the thing that controls my life. Virpueri looked like he hadn't aged a bit. It's hilt was still the deep reddish pink it's always been and I was sure it was ever sharp. "I think you might this. Can't have you dying because you don't have your sword." I smiled and grabbed it by its sheath.

"Thanks Kisuke" I purred. Without even thinking I was getting abused by his fan again and normally I get hit once but no Kisuke just decided to hit me over and over...and over again. What was I, a fucking punching bag. "Kisuke stop your hurting me!" I shouted running towards the door.

"Just making sure I hit you hard enough so you don't use that tone on Hirako-san or anyone." I glared at him and swung the bag over my shoulder Tessai held out to me. "Well it's never effected you any. You would think that I've lost the talent to control men or something." I said walked over to the door. "Trust me I was trained before I met you Hotaru. Oh are you going to touch your sword to gain your reiatsu back?" Kisuke asked.

I looked down at the hilt of my sword wondering if I should. I mean it's nice being albino for a while but I liked having my mother eyes. The door slid open and I smiled as the sun beamed down brighter than before. "No, I don't think I'll need it. I have enough reiatsu to do a few moves if necessary. Thanks for everything Kisuke." I said before jumping into the air looking for a trace of Ichigo's reiatsu.

Running across the roof tops I observed how many humans had no idea what was going on around them. They didn't know about Shinigami, Hollows, nor the war that was coming their way that had a plot to kill everyone in the city. I looked ahead of me finding it strange as I followed the smallest hint of Ichigo that I was leaving the more populated part of the city. Little warehouse started to become more present and I realized this is where the Vizards have been hiding for awhile. It would make sense just in case one of them lost control and the fact Hiyori despised humans with a passion.

Landing on the ground the trail of Ichigo suddenly disappeared. Why did all the warehouses have to look the same? Taking it as my responsibility I started to wonder around hoping to find something that would lead me to them. Humming as I walked I leaned into each one hoping to find them, I found nothing. "If I was a Vizard where would I hide?" I asked myself.

"My first choice would be Kisuke but that's impossible. The second would to pick a schedule place away from everybody but make it look natural. Well they sure did that didn't they. Great now I'm talking to myself!" I stomped off towards some direction. I twirled my hand and a rose appeared. I looked at it and smiled at its beauty. This might be the only thing that will ever stay as beautiful as the first time I saw it.

Something clicked in my mind and I stopped my walking. In front of me about ten feet was another warehouse, but this one felt different. Looking up I noticed none of the birds dared to come near. I lifted my hand up and pushed it forward only to hit a barrier. "Thank god for my sense of kidou..." I pushed my hand through and followed by the rest of my body. "they have Hacchi working like a dog it's so weak." My gaze fell onto the empty place. A couch and a few chairs scattered the place.

"Isn't this home" I whispered and saw the hole in the floor. Walking over to it I heard yelling and the clashing of swords. Found them! Gripping onto Virpueri harder I walked down the stairwell. Why shouldn't I be nervous? I mean these are people I haven't seen in like a century. The only person that might be happy seeing me would probably be Mashiro, but she's always happy seeing people. I looked down the stairs and saw the light had already caught up to me. Taking another deep breath I walked down a few more until I could see what I needed to.

It looked just like Kisuke's basement, and I was sure it was meant to be. Ichigo was in his Shinigami uniform struggling to keep his mask on for a long period of time. I watched as he put it on and started counting. 1, 2, 3...oh it came off. I turned to the rock formation and saw the other idiots lounging around. I really don't remember any of them being to overly supportive.

The petals of the rose slowly started to depart and float in the air. I closed my eyes as the strain of just making them float was pushing at my limits. Virpueri pulsed in its sheath but I refused to draw it out. Opening my eyes I raise my hands and the rose petals as sharp as knives slammed Ichigo into the wall by his clothing. Everything became silent while I bent over with my hands on my knees to keep me standing. Yep to much work, where's a bed when you need one.

"Hotaru what the hell is wrong with you!" Ichigo yelled at me trying to rip himself from the petals. I stood up regaining my breath and walked onto the ground dirtying my shoes in the process. "I swear I told you that if you didn't tell me I would kill you." I said. He looked away as if forcing himself to remember the conversation. I looked at the others to see them all looking at me. "What you look like you've seen a ghost." I stated.

"With as pale as you look. You might as well be one." Kensei said grabbing the back of Mashiro's scarf forcing her to stay in her spot. "I'm just not feeling well is all." I explained and turned to Ichigo who had finally gotten himself down with a few tears to his uniform. "You need to go home Hotaru. I can't be caring you back every time you pass out." He complained. I rolled my eyes and stabbed Virpueri into the ground so it stood up by its self.

"Thanks for the care Ichigo." I hissed moving my hand so the petals would surround him. "Now let's get back to killing you, yes?" Ichigo froze as one of the petals scratched him. From the corner of my eye I saw something coming at me. I pulled my hand to me and the petals blocked the attack...or Mashiro trying to hug me. "Ah Hotaru your back! We thought we lost you!" She came at me again and I blocked her once more. She was really pushing me to not pass out.

"I'm not really staying Mashiro. I'm just here to get Ichigo's body and then I'm leaving." I stated and she stopped. Oh lord I made her cry. "But...but where suppose to be a happy family. It's not a family without you Hotaru!" She whined. I scratched my head and saw Ichigo trying to get away. Dumbass, he thinks he can just leave me here.

"Well you have Ichigo." I pointed out. Ichigo froze and looked at us. I smirked and waved at him. "It wouldn't matter if we do yer stayin'." I couldn't tell if that voice was threatening or filled with loneliness. Mashiro moved back over to Kensei and I saw Shinji standing next to Hiyori who had her arms crossed over her chest. I took a step back and he jumped down and landed a few yards in front of me.

"How's school going Shinji? Sorry to leave you in the middle of that quiz. We passed right?" I asked taking a few more steps back. Shinji stuck his sword into the ground like I did mine and rolled his neck. "Now Hotaru, ya can't be leavin' just like that, we got so much to talk about?" He said. I shook my head and laughed. "Not as much as you think." I said.

Hiyori pulled out her sword and jumped at me. I screamed and jumped out of the way. When she hit the ground I was standing at it split in half. Okay, well Hiyori's pissed off. "Hiyori!" Shinji complained. "What I was just takin' the upper hand, dickhead. Next time don't take too long." She said. I looked at Ichigo for help and he looked away immediately when he saw me looking at him. I stood up and got into a fighting stance.

"Now look at what ya did." Shinji mumbled and looked at me. "I guess if it's the only way to keep ya here, then it's the way it has to be." He shrugged and got into a fighting stance mirroring mine. Maybe testing my limits wasn't so good. I looked over to my sword wondering if I should grab it. Then again Shinji was fighting without his so I should be okay, I mean it's not like I lost my ability to fight over the years just slow reflexes, and damn I can't remember half of the kidou's I know. This isn't going to be pretty.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Ichigo get yer ass up 'ere!" Hiyori yelled at the youngest Shinigami. Ichigo grunted and jumped up onto the rock where the others were sitting/standing upon. Damn Hotaru coming in and busting the party. He didn't have time to sit here and watch them fight. He needed to get stronger so he could defeat Aizen. Ichigo looked down at Hiyori to tell her off only to see her face with a slight expression of worry. He quickly did a second look to see he wasn't hallucinating. She couldn't be worried about Shinji or was she worried about Hotaru, but that would mean...

"She's a vizard." Ichigo stated causing all of them except the two below to look at him. Lisa closed her magazine and turned her gaze at him. "Are you telling me you just figured that out?" Ichigo face lit up red with anger. "It's not like she tells me everything! It's like you guys expect me to know everything!" Hiyori's eye twitched at the idiots words and suddenly Ichigo was face flat on the ground with an imprint of a sandal on the back of his head. "Shut up dumbass can't ya see I'm tryin' to watch 'ere."

* * *

><p>I held my gaze against Shinji as he tried to intimidate me so I would forfeit. Not that I wouldn't like to, it's just I'm not the giving up type...or really the type to do anything really asked of me when I think about that. Maybe that's why Hiyori and I get along so well. "It's been awhile since I last seen ya, Hotaru. Watcha been up to?" Shinji stated not letting his defenses down. "Oh you know the ordinary. Sleeping, eating, school work. What about you?" I asked taking a step back as he took one forward waiting for an opening.<p>

"Been 'round Hiyori to long gets to ya, ya know? Sometimes I think 'bout shovin' her into a box and sendin' her somewhere far away. But besides the usual boredom I'm fine." I nodded my head in agreement as he just stared even harder. This fight was going to last forever at this rate because I refused to make the first move. It makes you seem impatient and too rash, that why Shinji always waits. From the corner of my eyes I saw a sandal flying and hit Shinji in the side of the head. I covered my mouth to hide my grin as his anger exploded. "What the hell Hiyori!"

"Hurry up, we don't have all day to wait for ya!" She shouted back. Looking back at Shinji I noticed he disappeared from view. Feeling him behind me, I quickly turned to my left to feel his fist brush against my cheek. Staggering back, I let the breath I didn't know I was holding out and relaxed my body for the moment. His speed has gotten better than I remember and he wasn't afraid to use Hiyori as his distraction to get the first throw. He wasn't messing around in this fight and that meant I really had a low chance of winning this battle.

I raised my hand giving me a barrier with the petals as they blocked his fist heading for my face again. His pounding strength pressed against my blockade over and over again as he tried to break the petals. However, he didn't seem to understand that I wouldn't be able to keep it up for long and that with each hit, I could feel my power on the petals slowly drain. When he pulled back for what I knew would be the solid hit. I mustered all I could and used shunpo as the barrier broke. Shinji watched as the petals fell to the floor as if he had ripped them off the stem.

He caught sight of me on top of one of the higher rocks and shunpo towards me. Catching my breath, I struggled on what to do next. I could use Kido to knock him off his game a little but it might not end up with the result I'm looking for. Feeling him closing on me again I raised my hand and said the first one that came to mine. "Bakudo No. 8: Repulse" I whispered as a small light blue ball appeared on the back of my hand. Shinji's foot meet with it and shoved him back several feet enough to give me some time to move again.

* * *

><p>"Why did she just use such a low level Kido spell?" Rose asked looking towards his comrades as Shinji ruthlessly fights a very weak and unstable Hotaru. Mashiro jumps up and points her finger in the air giving off the thought she had a brilliant answer to his question. "That's so easy silly. Hotaru doesn't want to hurt Shinji so she's using her lowest spells. It's like an old love story between lovers!" All of them looked at Mashiro like she had just lost her mind.<p>

"It can't be that. From what I can sense, Hotaru only has a small amount of reiatsu. She might even have less than a child first going into the academy. I think she's simply trying to use spells that work with her low reiatsu level. Not because she's worried about Hirako-san's well being." Hacchi explained his theory to the others. Ichigo huffed and sat on the ground as Hotaru caught one of Shinji's fist and threw her own which he dodged.

"Why doesn't she use it?" Ichigo heard Hiyori mumble to herself. Hiyori watched intensely as Shinji got hit by Hotaru in the stomach. She couldn't understand why Hotaru didn't just command Shinji to stop fighting. Wouldn't he listen because she had to the power to control him. She had imagined for years what it would be like to control men. All Hiyori wanted was just to see it happen at least once. "Hado No. 1: Thrust!" Snapping out of her thoughts she caught Shinji hitting a wall.

* * *

><p>I fell to my knees several feet up in the air. My lungs screamed for help as I fought for oxygen. He kept pushing me and pushing me. Sooner or later I'm going to pass out and never wake up if this keeps going on. I let my eyes roam over towards my sword which sat untouched. It wouldn't hurt to get my reiatsu back. I wouldn't be in so much pain or being forced to use such weak spells. Looking up I saw Shinji coming at me again. He never lets up does he? Deciding on my plan I closed my eyes and chanted my incantation I usually wouldn't need.<p>

"Bakudo No. 21: Red Smoke Escape" I whispered and pressed my hands under me. Red smoke erupted around us clogging up my vision. Briefly I heard Shinji cough but it disappeared as fast as it came. I shunpo towards my sword as fast as I could before I got attacked again. My feet touched the ground lightly and my hand grazed the hilt of my sword. The pulsation traveled underground making my feet feel like jello. "Shinji what the hell are ya doin'!"

Hiyori's shouting was not helping a bit. I looked over my shoulder to see Shinji leaning against his sword. Looks like he's waiting for a full out battle. Looking back at my own weapon, I fought of the nerves that came with it. Kisuke better be happy after this. Taking a needed breath, my fingers wrap around the hilt and I felt my reiatsu come back. My eyes tingled and I felt more confident than ever. Pulling Virpueri out of his sheath I turned to Shinji pointing the blade at him. "It's now a fair fight Shinji." I said.

His usual grin spread across his face as he pulled his sword; Sakanade, out of its own sheath. "Come on Hotaru, I don't think ya ever beatin' me in a sword fight. Besides we could simply stop this all if ya just stay 'ere." I stared at him knowing he was telling the truth because Shinji always sucked at lying. Though I can't say much, I didn't teach him very well. "I'm happy living with Kisuke, Shinji. Besides I'm not into the whole let's let Ichigo kill Sousuke thing." I said running my fingers through my hair.

"Don't tell me you still have an infatuation with that man, Hotaru?" Lisa asked looking up from her magazine. I shrugged and started to test my sword out swinging it back and forth. "I'll admit he was cute, but I refuse to let anyone kill that man besides me and Tousen because I owe him a little pay back." I explained. My hand instantly traveled to my scar. A breeze caressed my face blowing my hair over my shoulder. Wait there shouldn't be a breeze here!

Hands gripped each of my wrist, one squeezing so hard I dropped Virpueri. Suddenly as if I was on a caffeine rush, everything just seemed to crash. My arms and legs felt like lead while my head seemed to slowly turn itself off. "If only ya just gave in the first time Hotaru. Now look at ya, yer lookin' like a ghost. This is what ya get pushin' yourself without the right amount of reiatsu." Shinji lectured as I fell into his chest. It was started to get harder to breathe and he didn't seem to worried over it. "You knew this was going to happen?" I asked.

"Pretty much" I looked up at him to see him smiling but it didn't reach up to his eyes. Great so he really was actually worried. I guess sleep wouldn't be so bad right now. I'll just leave this place and head back to Kisuke's after I wake up. Yeah that seems like a good plan.

* * *

><p>Shinji remained still as he waited for Hotaru to sleep. He had know before they fought that if he had pushed her to her limit and beyond he wouldn't have to worry about much. She did most of the work by herself using Kido and shunpo which he hadn't expected. However when she had touched Virpueri, she should have been knocked out instantly from the amount of reiatsu shoved into her system. Luckily he didn't actually have to hurt her to make her stay here. Looking at the girl on his chest he noticed that she was finally unconscious. Shinji threw her over his shoulder and started walking towards the staircase.<p>

"Where the hell are you goin' dickhead?" Hiyori yelled after the blonde who carried the older girl away. When he didn't answer and kept walking Love held her back from pounding the hell out of him. "Let him be Hiyori. They need some alone time." Love said. Hiyori looked at him liked he was crazy. Ichigo rubbed his head as he felt a headache coming on


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Have you ever felt like someone slammed your head into a wall a thousand times over without mercy? Well that's how I'm feeling and for some strange reason I fell like it's my fault. Looking up at the ceiling I wonder how long it's been since I've woken up. It's felt like hours but I was sure it's only been minutes. Giving up on trying to count the number of crack above me I tilted my head to the side. God this was so boring, if I knew this was going to happen I would have stayed with Kisuke. "Where the hell am I anyways?"

"My bedroom" Snapping my head towards the voice I see Shinji sitting at the edge of the bed I was apparently laying on. Sighing I closed my eyes and turned my head so I'd be looking at the ceiling again. What's next Hiyori jumping out saying I love you. "What do you want Shinji? Can't you tell I'm trying to sleep." I said.

"With ya eyes open? I ain't an idiot Hotaru I've known you for too long. Besides you've been up for an hour staring at my ceiling." Frowning at his words, I huffed and let my middle finger do all the talking. Sheesh what a nice welcome back. Making me feel stupid and stuff. The bed sunk as he moved to sit next to me but instead of laying down he rested against the headboard. Not wanting to be anywhere near him I rolled over to my side and stared at the wall. "Where gonna have to talk about this Hotaru."

"Good talk about it when I'm dead. I don't want to hear it." I stated and closed my eyes hoping to fall asleep again so I wouldn't have to sit here alone with him. Shinji didn't say anything after that forcing us into silence. I don't know who he thinks he's messing with but I'm not in the mood to play nice. Shifting to get in a better position my hair fell into my face annoying me to no end. Fingers gently brushed my hair out of my face and soon combed its way through the rest of my hair. Great now he's trying to be sweet. "Ya know what this reminds me of?" Shinji asked me. Looking over my shoulder he just smirked. "It's just like that time when ya cried 'cause that guy dumped ya."

In a blink of an eye Shinji found himself on the floor. Gazing over the edge of the bed I gave him my own smirk. "I thought we had agreed to never bring that up again." I stated tilting my head to the side. "Damn it Hotaru that hurt!" He hissed at me. I shrugged and slid out of the bed. Stretching I looked around the room realizing that it was pretty bare. "Ever thought of painting Shinji?" I asked heading to one of the doors in the room.

"I don't have time." He said getting up off the floor. Opening the door I came face to face with the bathroom. Well at least I can take a shower now. "I'm gonna take a shower. Can you leave some clothes for me?" Shinji groaned and dropped a bag on the bed. "Just use the clothes your brought." Did I bring clothes? That's probably the bag Tessai gave me before I left. God he's as worst as Kisuke. Closing the door after me I stripped off the little bit of clothes I had on and turned on the shower. Stepping in I couldn't help but feel better than before. Maybe a shower was all I needed to get rid of the stress.

Wrapping a towel around my body I opened the door expecting Shinji to be sitting on the bed, but he wasn't. I guess I'm so use to seeing him sleeping when I get out of the shower that even know I imagine it. Grabbing my bag I pull it open and dump the clothes out along with a tooth brush and a hair brush. I quickly dry myself off and get dress. Tossing the towel back on its bar, I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth.

After that was done, I grabbed the bedroom door as I struggled to comb my fingers through my hair. Why was I too lazy to go get my hairbrush off the bed? Walking down the hall I pull my hair in front of my face to see a giant knot. "When the hell did that get there?" Must have been something in Shinji's shampoo or something. Not noticing the drop off I kept walking until...well I fell off. "Shit!"

Waiting to hit the ground below I looked up to see Love. I don't remember him being so fast. "You okay Hotaru?" I nodded and he put me back onto my feet. Brushing my clothes off I walked over to the only couch. Shinji looked up as he saw me standing over him. Really there was no need to take up the whole couch. "Move" I stated and tried to push him over. A grin just spread over his face as he let himself become dead weight. "Did ya say somethin'?"

I see where this was going. Taking things into my own hands I place my foot in between his legs and pull myself up so I was standing on the couch. Looking over my shoulder I made sure I had the right angle. I didn't want to land somewhere I didn't want to. "Shinji I think you should move." Lisa said being the only one to notice what I had planned. Before Shinji could ask why, I plopped into his lap without bothering to be nice. Not bothering to turn around when he cried out, I just grabbed my hair again to try and get the knot out.

"I don't remember them being so abusive to each other." Rose curiously said watching as Shinji's face went from terribly in pain to 'I'm suffering alone' pain. Love just shrugged and closed his manga book he happened to be reading. "They weren't but it might just be there pay back to each other. By the way has anybody told Hiyori that Hotaru's awake yet?" Love asking knowing that whatever pain Shinji was going through now would only get worse when Hiyori finds them.

"Ha-ha I did it." I cheered as I finally got the knot out. Shinji just mumbled behind me not really caring. Rolling my eyes I fixed my position only to have Shinji hiss in pain. "If you would have moved when I told you to this wouldn't have happened, but of course you're not going to listen to me." I said and leaned against his chest. His fingers found their way back into my hair, slowly running its way through my locks. Closing my eyes I relaxed into him like everything that's happened to all of us so far never did. "Yer hair wouldn't be so bad if ya just cut it."

I opened one eye and looked up at him. "Why so I could have short hair like you?" I said. Truthfully I just noticed his hair was short. I mean I love his long hair, why the hell would he cut it? Then again I'm sure humans would think Shinji was weird because of his hair and the fact he's a guy. Eh I could always tease him about it later. "It's less of a handle." Shinji responded and brushed my bands out of my face.

Suddenly I feel a reiatsu coming towards us and it felt pretty pissed off. I guess Hiyori finally caught us. Without giving a warning to Shinji I leaped over the back of the couch barely dodging Hiyori as she slammed herself into Shinji. "Damn it Hotaru get back 'ere!" Hiyori screamed at me jumping off of Shinji, who dare I say it, looked completely like that hit just killed him. Taking a few steps back I jumped into the air solidifying the particles beneath me with my reiatsu. "Hiyori calm down!" I squeaked out as I dodged her fist. Her eyes glared at me as she stopped her on slaughter.

"Oh ya think ya can tell me what to do now huh?" Sighed I realized I just brought out the beast within Hiyori. Breathing in slowly I stopped to think about what I was going to stay next. I didn't need her killing me because of something I said. Though I'm sure it'd be that way anyways. "How about we start from the beginning, okay? Hello Hiyori it's been a while. How have you been since I've been gone?" I asked motioning for her to copy.

Gradually the glare slipped off her face and she crossed her arms over her chest. "This is fucking stupid." She muttered looking away from me. Ah-Ha score one for Hotaru! A groan came from below us telling us Shinji was back to the world of the living. Both of us looked down to see him glaring. "I'll get the both of ya." Like hell he would. Looking back up at Hiyori she seemed to have agreed.

"I'll kill him in his sleep." Hiyori said. Putting my hands on my hips I just laughed. "I could make his life a nightmare. It doesn't take that much to just leave. I mean I'm sure Kisuke wouldn't mind taking me back in." Opps. Hiyori slowly turned her gaze back onto me with a gleam in her eyes I didn't like. "What the hell do ya mean you could go back to Kisuke?" I must have forgot that she never liked him. Well he isn't one you can get along with easily.

"I've been living with Kisuke the whole time." I explained moving away from her just in case she decided to explode. "That can't be right! That dickhead told us Kisuke didn't know where you were!" As if a light bulb clicked into both of our heads, everything just seemed to fall into place. "Kisuke's been lying to me all these years." I whispered to myself. "Ya didn't look hard enough dumbass! She was right under our fuckin' noses!" Hiyori shouted punching Shinji in the face.

"Hotaru help me!" Ignoring his pleads I dropped back down to the ground next to Lisa. "I guess you're staying?" She asked flipping the page of her magazine. I shrugged and rested my head in my hand. "I got nothing better to do."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

All we heard was Ichigo screaming in despair. It was either because Hiyori was pissing him off or because he couldn't keep his mask on again. Humming I looked down at my nails and went back to painting them. It's been such a long time since I've bothered to do anything to them, and seeing as I had nothing to do but watch Ichigo fail over and over again, I decided now would be a good time. Shinji shifted his head in my lap turning his back to the teenager in need. Why the hell had he recruited Ichigo if all he was going to do was fall asleep on my lap?

"Shinji" I stated hoping to catch his attention before he fell into deep slumber like he'd been doing the past two hours. Pressing his face into my stomach he groaned telling me he was listening but not for long. "Are you simple going to sit here and not help out Ichigo? Right now, sending him to kill Sousuke would be useless and last time I checked we needed all the help we could get." Waiting to see if Shinji would answer I let my gaze wander to Ichigo who looked like he was going to give up.

"Hotaru just let him be." Shinji said covering his face with his hand. Sighing I looked down at the blonde in my lap. When had he become so lazy? Oh yeah since forever. Screwing the lid back on my nail polish, I pushed the slothful Vizard off my lap and stood up. Well if no one was going to help him I guess I'll have to do it. Jumping off the cliff I landed in front of him. "Hotaru get back 'ere." Shinji groaned rubbing his head that most likely hit the ground. Ignoring him I looked at my hands to see my nails dried. I guess jumping off cliffs help them dry faster.

"Hotaru what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked leaned forward with his hands on his knees keeping him from hitting the ground. Shrugging I sat on a rock and sighed. "Well to put it simply I'm here to help you because some people refuse to do so much work." I explained and pointed towards the Vizards who were doing god knows what, well except for Shinji who was glaring at us. Turning back to the boy I saw him hang his head in despair.

"Come on..." I said and stood up patting his shoulder, "..I'll teach you what I can." Walking a feet in front of him I pivoted on my heel so we stood face to face. Now how would you teach somebody to keep their mask on? Ichigo pointed his sword at me waiting for my attack. Turning towards Shinji, I wrapped my hands around my mouth to make my voice louder. "Shinji how do you teach someone to keep their mask on?!" I shouted.

"What the hell! I thought you said you knew!" Ichigo yelled at me stabbing his sword into the ground. Looking back over at him, I held my hands up in surrender. "I never said I knew how to. I said I'll teach you what I can. Just because I don't know anything doesn't mean I can't teach." I stated shrugging my shoulders at his face. Sheesh they always expect me to know everything. Hell I still fall down the stairs sometimes. Feeling someone next to me, I let my gaze fall to the side to see Love.

"Usually when we first started training to keep our mask on we fought to gain battle experience, and as we fought we learned to control ourselves which helped us with our mask. Then we realized that depending on the person different training methods are needed; however for Ichigo the basic I just explained would be good." Love explained. I looked over Ichigo to see he wasn't the least bit interested in listening. Sighing I thanked Love and walked over to the teen.

"Ichigo I figured out how to help you." I said. Turning back towards me, he waited me to say something. Taking a deep breath from what was about to come I looked him in the eye and said, "You're fighting with Hiyori, good luck." and disappeared. Landing next to Shinji I stretched, ignoring Ichigo's screams of frustration about having to deal with Hiyori all over again. Well it was for the good of the world so I can't feel any sympathy towards him. Shinji rested his chin on my shoulder blowing his hot breath against my cheek. Leaning my head back, I wondered what I was even doing here to begin with. Was it to fight Sousuke? Train Ichigo? Or was it for simple company?

"Maybe you should start training too, Hotaru? You're still rusty from having done nothing over the past 100 years." Love stated catching everyone's attention. Shinji's arms wrapped around my waist as he pulled his head off my shoulder. "I ain't teachin' her." I really feel the love now. Pinching the skin on his hands, I heard him whine as I pulled them off me and stepped away from him. Yep I'm definitely here just for the company. Crossing my arms over my chest I looked at my fellow Vizards. "I can take care of Sousuke by myself. I don't need to train."

"Hotaru would ya stop tryin' to act all badass, damn it! Ya couldn't even beat Shinji!" Hiyori shouted coming up to me and pulling on my shirt to bring me down to her height. It was just like old times when she did things like this. Noticing the pins in her hair I smiled. "Hiyori remember when you were mad at me?" I asked poking the pins. Her hand automatically touched them blocking them from the view of the others. Nodding her head I leaned closer into her ear. "Well last time I checked Sousuke was a man. Men are men whether they are good or bad. So having to train would be useless if I have something else up my sleeve right?" I whispered hoping that I could bring her to my side of the fight.

"Fine" She mumbled. Cheering in my head I turned to Shinji and smirked. Seeing the look on my face Shinji knew that I had just claimed my hold on Hiyori. "I don't think so. Hotaru yer trainin' no matter what." Shinji said getting in my face. Frowning at his words, I took a step closer showing I wasn't going to back down. "Oh please who named you captain." I asked shoving him back.

"Well actually Hotaru, Shinji is really the leader. I mean unofficially of course but he's taking up the position." Rose said fixing his hair. Huffing at his words, I turned my back towards them knowing that Shinji would take up the position. He was naturally a leader and a good one at that. I just find no reason to train if I could fight Sousuke without the use of weapons. Beside's how bad could Sousuke have gotten over a hundred years? Actually don't answer that, I'm sure it's pretty bad. "Come on Hotaru it'll be fun!" Mashiro said jumping onto my back. God how can you say no to her.

"I'll think about it." I stated knowing if I said yes I'd be on the training ground with Ichigo. "Ya need to be reintroduced to Kidou and hand to hand combat, which I'm sure Hacchi and Kensei won't mind helpin' with. I'll help ya with yer swordsmanship but that's about it." Shinji explained passing me Virpueri. Snatching it from his hands I looked down at my partner. I'm sure Virpueri is pretty pissed at me so fighting with him wouldn't be a good idea.

A hand wrapped around my arm and pulled me towards the ground. Squealing I landed in the person's lap with Virpueri clenched to my chest. "Shinji you scared her." Kensei said rewrapping his hands. Looking above I saw Shinji frown before looking down at me. Relaxing my body I leaned into him and closed my eyes. "Yer not sleepin' Hotaru." Opening an eye I gave him a confused look. "Ya need to bond with yer sword again. So get to it, yer heavy." Shoving my elbow into his rib, I closed my eye and let my sword take me.

* * *

><p><em>"Look who it is." I opened my eyes to see the one place I never wanted to be. This world wasn't like most spirit world's I've overheard about. There wasn't a floor or walls or a ceiling. It was like one of those dimensions you see in video games. Everything was a swirl of colors except it was cut in half. On one side it was all bright colors and the other were all dark. <em>

_"It's been awhile, Hotaru." I hate those voices. My gaze traveled up to see the two people I didn't want to see at the moment. Their eyes gleamed bright red when they knew they had my attention. Ugh I hated being around them. Looking back to the split of colors I tried to ignore them but being in their world they had control of what happened. _

_"Ah ah Hotaru. It's very rude not to say hello. I mean you did leave us for a hundred years, right brother." One said as they floated down so they were in front of me. Getting a better view of them I noticed I couldn't tell them apart anymore. They were covered in a shadow so thick that even the brightest light wouldn't get through. "You're always right, brother; however I think we should ask our master what she wants."_

_Floating back I dodged as a hand came from under the shadow to snatch me. Hearing a chuckle behind me, I gasped at how fast they moved. A hand gripped my hair and pulled me back causing a few strands to get ripped out. Hissing in pain I went to grab my hair back when I felt a hand grab onto it. The pain stopped and my spirits cried. "Damn it the bitch arrived!" _

_My hair was released and I turned around to see something I didn't expect . She caught my gaze and smiled at me. Over her shoulder I saw that the two idiots had backed up a few feet away from the both of us. "There isn't a reason to fear me." She said wrapping me in a hug. Was it right to hug myself? Am I technically hugging myself? She let me go and laughed at my face. "It's such a shame this is our first meeting. I apologize that I didn't get here sooner, if I knew you were coming I would have saved you from these two earlier." _

_"It's alright" I said looking her over. We looked exactly alike except she had black hair, her skin was a pasty white , and the sclera of her eye was black while the iris was yellow. It was like staring at my exact opposite. "Are you suppose to be..."_

_"I am your hollow. Didn't expect me to be so nice did you?" She laughed causing the two behind her to mock her with their voices. Shaking my head, she grabbed my hand and floated us over so we were out of hearing range. "Are you in danger?" She asked me._

_"No um...I'm suppose to start training again and stuff. My so called leader wanted me to talk with my sword again. I guess I should have warned him that they don't like me." I said pointing at the black mass. She looked at them before turning back to me with a frown. "They're just mad that you've abandoned them for so long and of course leaving them with me." She stated blowing some of her hair away from her face. Smiling I ran my hand through my own locks. _

_"I had no need for them. After I woke up in the human world there wasn't a reason to fight. Then again I didn't know you were here either." I explained. She nodded before looking above us. She looked like she was trying to figure something out. "For a moment I thought you were here to destroy me. You are living with the Vizards, so I thought that maybe you decided it was time to take control." Giving her a confused look she grabbed my hands and brought them to her face. _

_"I've never had a problem with you." I said. She kissed my hands before letting them go. "I'm not like other hollows. Your sword is different from others as well. Your sword wishes to kill you because that's it's desire. I am here for your protection. I wish to protect you from your sword and everything else. So even if you decided you wanted control, nothing would change except you'd have control of your hollow powers. I'd still be here doing what I've been doing for a hundred years." She stated. _

_"Oh okay then." I whispered to myself realizing that this was just getting stranger by the minute. My hollow looked at me before grabbing my wrist floating us upwards. "I think it's time for you to go. I'm sure you'll be back."_

_"I don't even know your name." I said hoping to get it. She was just so nice and not knowing her name seemed kind of wrong since she saved me from my sword. "My name is Kotare." Suddenly a light washed over everything blocking my view._

* * *

><p>Gasping for air, I shot up scaring not only myself but Hiyori next to me. "Shit!" She screamed jumping up at my sudden movement. Quickly I ran a hand through to calm myself down. That was never going to happen again. I don't care if Shinji throws a hissy fit or not, I'm not doing that again. Hiyori looked at me for a moment and when she decided that I was fine she left. I tighten my hold on my sword feeling it pulse. Yep that's the last time I visit them.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"I feel young again." I stated fixing my makeshift bed on the floor of Hiyori's room. Maybe when I wake up my chest won't hurt this time. Nah I'm pushing my luck on that one. Hiyori huffed and pulled her blankets over her head trying to ignore me. I don't see why she's mad at me, it's all Shinji's fault. He was being the ass and refusing for me to sleep in his bed. So now I had to sleep on Hiyori's floor until we all figure out where I would be permanently. Although this is so much better than sleeping with Mashiro who wanted a sleepover. Reaching up I turned off her lamp and climbed into bed.

I don't know how long I was asleep for but it wasn't enough. Rolling over onto my side, I estimate about three hours of sleep. Who wakes me up in the middle of the night, seriously. Opening my eyes slightly I don't see anyone. Maybe I'm dreaming or something, yeah that was it. Suddenly I feel my heart beat quicken and my adrenaline start to pump. This wasn't very good at all. Sitting up, I look for the reason of the anxiety. I usually don't feel like this. I let my gaze fall onto Hiyori to see she was sleeping peacefully. If she was still sleeping it must just be me, which means that it's something that affects me. Hanging my head, I knew exactly what it was.

A pulse traveled through the ground, and travel up my body. Oh yeah I knew exactly what it was. Turning towards Virpueri who was rested in the corner, I could still tell even in the dark, was giving off a bit of reiatsu. It was too early in the morning to even bother with him. Actually, turning to the clock by Hiyori's bed side, it read 1:23. Groaning I got up and walked over towards the damn weapon. God I'm totally sleeping in until noon tomorrow, whether Shinji lets me or not. Now standing in front of it, I grabbed it by the sheath and brought it to my height. "What hissy fit could you be throwing right now?" I whispered to myself before pulling it out of its sheath.

Once it was fully out of its sheath I swung it around carefully. At least Virpueri had stopped its annoying pulsing; however, I can't help but wonder what the hell it was doing. Shrugging it off I went to put it back into its sheath when it shocked me. Surprised, I tried again to come to the same result. Great now it was refusing to go back in its sheath. Looking towards Hiyori, I see she hadn't heard my slight issue yet. Well at least I won't have to hear her complain in the morning. Trying one more time, I got shocked again. Damn, it fucking hurts! The shock traveled through my body, causing pain in most of my joints and over used muscles.

_"It's about time we finally got you." _

I quickly spun around at the voice but the room was vacant beside the two of us. Now if I didn't know any better that sounded a lot like Virpueri. I tightened my grip on it as their laughter filled my head. This wasn't good at all. Out of the corner of my eyes, a shadow started to form. My hand rubbed my eyes but no matter how many times I rubbed them the shadow only got bigger.

_"Aw looks like little Hotaru's scared."_

Well didn't they sound concerned, not! A shell started appeared over my face, started from my mouth up, making sure that I couldn't call for Hiyori. Virpueri twitched in my grip, sending another shock. I was rapidly losing the ability to control my body, and if I know my sword like I believe I do. I needed to get away from Hiyori now. My hand that held my sword rose by itself and reflected my image to me. I almost wanted to vomit at the sight. A white mask covered my face, with no mouth or nose hole for me to breathe. The only holes were for my eyes which reminded me of Kotare. Around my eyes black dots out lined themselves making what looked like a masquerade mask.

_"Hotaru I need you to calm down, it's me Kotare. We both know that we have to get you away from Hiyori and everyone else. I'll only be able to do it for a moment but I can take control of your left hand. In that time you must find a way to get away."_

I couldn't hurt Hiyori again. Even though the last time I hadn't done it physically, but how am I suppose to get out of here? Rolling through my memories, I only came up with one answer and it didn't seem to pleasant. Closing my eyes, I felt my left hand come back into my control. She better be happy when she wakes up, damn it. Pointing two fingers at my stomach, I took a deep breath. "Hado No. 73: Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down " I whispered awaiting for the impact.

* * *

><p>Ichigo never had a perfect night of sleep since he had joined the Vizards. Something always happened in the middle of the night. It rained, someone would get up and used the bathroom or get something to eat, or he just couldn't sleep. However; tonight hadn't been so bad on him. He had found a nice spot on the couch. It wasn't raining and no one had gotten up. Then again Ichigo knew that his luck was too good. If anyone lived with these barbarians they'd expect something interesting to happen every night as much as things happen in the day. So when he heard the roar of what sounded like a cannon right above him, he shot up and grabbed his sword ready for an attack. Well he anticipated for a fight, though all he got were boulders falling from the ceiling.<p>

"What the hell is goin' on?!" Hiyori screamed climbing through the hole in the wall. Ichigo huffed having to suddenly dodge all the rocks trying to crush him. Why wasn't he surprised when he saw that little monkey girl coming from the hole. "What the hell did you do?" Ichigo asked.

The Vizards ran out their rooms to see all the damage. Shinji groaned and jumped down next to Ichigo. Love appeared next to Hiyori and pushed her so she's land on ground level. "Someone better start talking because there is no way a damn hole just magically appears." Kensei said obviously not happy being woken up so early. Mashiro whined sitting on one of the rocks. "Hacchi what do you think?" Love asked .

"Well it was done by Kidou, and I'd say a powerful one. I can't be sure which one but with the amount of force to be able to break through that wall it was definitely a Hado." The man said examining the wall. The wall was thick, too thick to simply throw someone through it. So Kidou was the only possible way for it to break. "Has any one seen Hotaru? I know she's a hard sleeper but she was sleeping in Hiyori's room?" Rose asked looking around.

Shinji gaze fell on the surrounding area looking for the girl. He finally gets her and she disappears. "Where's Ichigo?" Shinji asked noticing that the youngest out of them all had went missing also. Looking at the ground he felt a small quake, which meant someone was down in the basement. "It looks like we found them." Lisa said walking down the stairs. "Shinji you have to see this!" Lisa shouted. They all rushed down the steps to see what looked like a battlefield.

Shinji's eyes caught onto the two figures on the ground. Ichigo was on the bottom bleeding from his forehead with his sword abandoned a few feet away from him. He was cut up and bruised but nothing they couldn't get Hacchi to fix. Then again the figure on the top was a total different story. His heart contracted at the sight. The girl he'd worried over for a century looked completely detached. She held her sword over Ichigo's heart but didn't move. She looked frozen in time, not a single muscle movement. "Are you going to help me or what! She's lost control, damn it." Ichigo yelled at them.

Shinji gave Hotaru another look over to see he was right, or at least he was positive that Hotaru didn't have hollow skin on her stomach. Looking up at her face, he saw the mask they all wore. Now that he thought about it. He'd never seen her use or even talk about it, and right now he was sure it was because she'd never known. "She's injured." Mashiro stated pointing at the dried blood on the girl.

"Hotaru created the wall to escape..." Hacchi said looking at their leader. Kensei sighed and rubbed his neck not quite understand most of what was happening. "So she lost control while we were all sleeping and she decided that the only way to make sure no one got hurt was to make a hole in the wall." He said. Lisa shook her head sitting down next to Mashiro who decided to take a seat as well. "That's not very Hotaru like. She had another motive." She said.

"Guys!" Ichigo shouted at the confused Vizards. They all sighed at the hopeless boy. "Alright who's savin' Ichigo?" Shinji asked pointed at him. No one said anything, not really in the mode to fight. Ichigo looked at the sword waiting for it to move. Why wouldn't she kill him? First she disarms him and then holds a sword over his heart, and she still makes no move. "Berry-chan! Hurry and do something!" Mashiro hollered from her spot. Catching Hotaru's eye, he lifted his arm when her sword started shaking. Her feet pressed into the ground making Ichigo question her aim. Putting his arm back down, the sword stopped.

"Ah I can't take this." Hiyori said picking up a rock and throwing it at the girl. Hotaru dodged the rock giving Ichigo enough time to slip from under her and shunpo back towards the Vizards. "Took ya long enough dumbass!" Hiyori hissed kicking Ichigo in the shin. Ichigo glared at the girl and went to give her a taste of her own medicine when he was stopped.

"We don't have time to deal with the two of ya. Our priority is to wait until Hotaru defeats her hollow." Shinji explained. The two huffed and turned from each other not pleased at having to wait for their showdown. Pulling his sword from its sheath Shinji let his nerves fade away. He wouldn't be able to fight Hotaru if he was nervous. On the other hand, being worried about killing her wasn't so easy to forget. "Wait how come yer gettin' to fight her!" Hiyori asked.

"Easy, Shinji knows her the best." Lisa said crossing her legs bored out her mind. They all agreed with Lisa except for Hiyori who was mad. Then again Hiyori never agreed much to anything that didn't go her way. "I think you lost your chance to catch her off guard." Love said pointing towards the troubled girl. They turned to see she had backed up fifteen feet from where she once was. Her sword was held in front of her, waiting for an attack. Shinji groaned and put his hand to his face pulling his mask on.

"Good luck" Rose stated knowing Shinji was going to need it. Lifting his own sword, he shunpo over to the girl and made his attack as swiftly as he could. He knew Hotaru was slow at processing things. So if he attacked and backed off as fast as he could it'd take her time to realize what happen before she attacked him.

He raised his sword above his head and swung down. His sword stopped, hitting something a few inches from her body. Struggling Shinji pressed down only to waste his energy as his sword refused to move. Knowing a lost hope when he sees one, he pulled back and landed next to the others. "As expected from Hotaru. She's a quick thinker when the time comes." Kensei says resting his body against a wall.

"Just like her father that's for sure." Love said shaking his head. Shinji took off his mask taking deep breaths. Hitting a barrier was one thing, but attempting to break it with only a sword was another. "She's always been like her father. She puts up the impression of bein' nice, but once a battle comes she's ruthless."

"Who's her father?" Ichigo asked looking at the eight, who knew much more than they let on. Hiyori scoffed looking away from the boy. "Obviously if she hasn't told you, you don't deserve to know." Ichigo wasn't sure if having her alive was good for his health. She was pissing him off big time, and he was sure that he wasn't the only one. "Ichigo do ya know Jushiro Ukitake?" Shinji asked.

"Sure"

"That's her father" ...

"She lied to me! Ah she told me that she was abandoned by her parents at a young age and Urahara found her!" Ichigo shouted completely confused. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Was her name even really, Hotaru?


	20. Chapter 20

**So I have major writer's block and that's why this chapter sucks. Sorry!**

Chapter 20

They all stared at the girl beyond the barrier. There she stood silently, as if watching their every move. So far they haven't done anything, much too preoccupied with each other. No one was willing to try to break the barrier except for Hacchi, but he was already using so much energy keeping up the barrier around the warehouse that they didn't want to push his limits. "If we keep this up, she'll start turning into a hollow." Lisa muttered completely bored now that she finished her magazine.

"Why don't we go and talk to her. It doesn't seem like Hotaru wants to fight at all." Mashiro suggested. Everyone's gaze traveled to the green haired girl at her solution. Who knew Mashiro could come up with something reasonable? "So who's goin' to do it?" Hiyori asked crossing her arms.

"Actually I think you should do it Hiyori." Rose declared, pointing at the tiny girl.

"What! Why me!?" Hiyori shouted, not liking the idea of being forcefully volunteered to do something. Shinji put a finger to his cheek and thought out the pros and cons of the situation. If Hiyori died, she'd be out of his hair forever. If she lived, she'd be so pissed off that she had to do it, and never leave him alone. Such a hard decision.

"Hiyori get to it." Shinji said motioning with his hand lazily towards their problem. Hiyori turned around towards the blonde and marched up to him, ready to give him a piece of her mind but Love grabbed her by the head and put her into the direction of her friend. Hiyori quickly shoved the heels of her feet into the ground; however, it was useless against Love's strength. When she was close enough, Love let her go and went back to the others.

Hiyori stared up at the older girl. Her white hair fell over her shoulders in knots, making her look like she'd just rolled out of bed. "Hey Hotaru can ya here me in there?" Hiyori asked standing her ground with her hands on her hips. There was no response from Hotaru which made Hiyori angry. "Can't ya see I'm tryin' to help ya 'ere?"

Hotaru's hand gripped her sword tighter before lifting it up, ready for Hiyori to attack. "Huh so that's it. Ya wanna fight, please I'd destroy ya." She huffed looking to the side.

"Hiyori the point's to talk to her to get her lower the barrier. Not try and start a fight." Kensei said.

Hiyori grumbled ignoring the white headed man. She didn't want to do this. Shinji would have been a better person to talk to Hotaru. "Look ya stupid woman, ya better hurry up and defeat ya hollow or we're gonna have to kill ya. Shinji be pretty pissed off too, so if ya don't want to get in more trouble than ya already are I'd turn back to normal..." Hiyori complained.

"Who knew monkey girl had such nice words to say." Ichigo said, causing Hiyori to turn around. "Who the hell said you could talk, dumbass!" She shouted storming over.

Shinji sighed, nothing ever got done if the two of them were in the same room. A cracking sound echoed loudly catching all of their attentions. Shinji watched as a crack appeared in the barrier becoming bigger and bigger with each passing second. When the crack hit the ground, the barrier exploded into tiny pieces. He covered his head with his arms to block all the debris coming their way.

When everything calmed down, Shinji put his arm down and saw most of the rock formations had been destroyed. The dirt was scarred and the crater in the middle didn't help so much. "God damn that woman." Ichigo hissed getting up from falling on his ass.

Shinji shunpo to the crater looking for Hotaru. Putting his feet at the edge of the crater, he pushed himself slightly forward so he'd slid down the side. When he got to the bottom he found her. She was lying on her side, with her hair covering her face making her look as if she was dead. Bending down, Shinji pulled her into his arms resting her head in the crook of his arm. He brushed some of the hair out of her face and saw she was at least breathing.

"Shinji" Looking up, he saw Love looking down at him. Shinji nodded his head and went back to the woman in his arms. His free arm went under her legs, allowing him to stand up without her slipping. He landed next to Love, who put a hand on his back. "We sent Ichigo to get Orihime. Hacchi isn't sure how much he can do, but he's sure he can hold out until she gets here."

They walked over to Hacchi, who was already ready to start as much healing as he could. Shinji set her down and took a step back. An orange barrier appeared and the healing begun. To Shinji it seemed like nothing was happening. The wound on her stomach was still leaking blood and her face looked pale. "It's going to take time, Shinji." Rose said.

"I can't believe we didn't realize sooner. It would only make sense that she's one of us and would have a mask also." Lisa stated coming over to where they were all gathering. Kensei sat on a rock and started unwrapping his hands. "She never showed any signs, that's why none of us did anything. Usually she would of showed signs of losing control, but when she first got here and fought Shinji she was perfectly fine."

"When she wakes up I'm gonna kill her." Hiyori snapped appearing next to Shinji. She was mad, he could tell that much. Then again Hiyori was always mad about something he or someone else did. Yelling came from upstairs and they knew it was coming from Ichigo. Footsteps rushed down the stairs and they saw Ichigo pulling Orihime along behind him.

When Orihime saw them, she gasped and ran over leaving Ichigo in the dust. Shinji moved out her way as she collapsed next to the barrier Hacchi had put up. "Do ya think ya can help her?" Shinji asked. Orihime looked over her shoulder at him and smiled. "Don't worry Hirako-san I'll do my best."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_I closed the door after me silently, or as softly as I could and hid my tiny body in the corner. If I wasn't quiet enough Daddy would find me too fast and that wouldn't be any fun. My hands covered my mouth as footsteps sounded down the hall and headed towards the door of the closet I was in. He couldn't have found me that fast!_

_The footsteps stopped in front of the door causing me to push myself further into the corner. My hands started to tremble and I suddenly had the feeling to pee. Why didn't I go to the bathroom before we started to play?! A shadow slowly started to appear from the crack under the door. He was here, I knew he was. He was just waiting to see if I was going to give in, but I won't. _

_After a few more seconds the footsteps started all over again heading further down the hall. My body slowly started to relax and I pulled away from the wall. That was scary. Daddy never made me so tense before. I think he's trying out some new tactics on trying to freak me out, but whatever he was doing sure did its job. _

_I pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I'll just have to wait until he finds me. It shouldn't be too long though, Daddy always finds me in the end. I sat in the dark for what felt like hours, no footsteps came by or any sound for that matter. It was as if I was in isolation or something. My head fell forward and rested against my knee caps. Daddy must of got caught up in work, it never takes him this long. _

_Suddenly the door slid open and the light from the outside shined in, blinding me from seeing anything. Arms wrapped around me and pulled me into something warm with a pulse. "Oh I thought I lost you." I heard mumbled into my hair. _

_"Daddy..." I said not quite sure what was going on or why he was so sad. He pulled back and looked me up and down making sure I was okay. "Hotaru have you been in here the whole time?" He asked me. I nodded and looked down at me feet. His hand rested against my head causing me to look up at him. He didn't seem angry at me which was a good sign. _

_"You're not mad at me?" I asked surprised that he wasn't. Daddy just smiled and picked me up. "Now why would I be mad at you? All you did was play the game. If anything you should be mad at me, I couldn't even find you." He said. _

_"But you did find me, silly." I giggled poking him in the cheek. "Besides Daddy, you never have to worry about losing me, I'll always come back to those I love." _

* * *

><p>I shot up with my stomach in my throat and my head pounding. Out of all the flashbacks I could have, why did it have to be one of Daddy? I pressed my hand to my head and looked around the room. When and how did I end up in here? Wait...that means last night wasn't a dream! Blowing some of my hair out of my face, I got a better look around. Well, it's Shinji's room alright. Laying back down I felt muscle underneath my head. And there was Shinji.<p>

Looking to my side I saw he was sleeping like a rock. His mouth was slightly opened with his nose scrunched up. Hm I wonder what he was dreaming about. Rolling myself onto my side I softly shook Shinji awake. "Shinji...Shinji" I whispered. I stared at him for a minute before doing it again. At this rate I'd be here forever trying to wake his ass up. Sighing I rested my head against his chest searching for his heart beat. He could be dead for all I know.

"Hotaru"

"Yes Shinji"

"What the hell are ya doin'?" Shinji asked. Looking up I saw his brown eyes staring into mine. I'd say Operation: Get Shinji Up was a success. Not bothering to move my head I just kept my eyes locked on his. "I was just checking to see if you were alive. Sometimes with the way you sleep I'm never quite sure." I said rolling off him and pressing my back into his side.

"Says the one who's been asleep for about twelve hours."

"God I haven't slept that long in a century. Kisuke doesn't even let me sleep for ten." I said pulling the blankets up to my shoulder planning on going back to bed and making that twelve into a fourteen. Right as I was about to slip into my dreams, hands wrapped around my waist and hot air swarmed the back of my neck. Oh Shinji don't do this to me.

"Hotaru get up" He said tightening his grip.

"No, you've never told me to get up before." I said looking at him. He rested his chin on my shoulder and frowned. "I've told ya to get up before. I just wasn't as nice as I am now, but if ya like I will be mean about it. Besides ya have to apologize to the others for wakin' them up."

"Shinji it's not my fault!" I shouted twisting around in his arms. "I'm not going to apologize for something I had no control over." Shinji didn't look at all affected by my tone and just leaned his head against the pillow.

"You're still going to make me do it aren't you?" I asked knowing he wasn't going to give in that easy. Then again nothing was easy when it came to Shinji.

"Depends...what do I get if I let ya go?"

Running a hand through my hair I tried to find something that would persuade Shinji to drop the subject of apologizing. "You'll have my gratitude."

"No"

"Damn it Shinji I don't know what you want." I stated pushing him away from me. Even though he didn't move an inch and didn't seem to care, I felt a little better. Shinji grabbed a piece of my hair that was gathered on the bed and started to twirl it between his fingers.

"I got two things ya can do."

"What would that be oh wise one." I said rolling my eyes.

His hand suddenly grabbed a fist full of my hair and yanked me down. A yelp escaped my lips at the numbing pain coming from my scalp. He brought my head down so he could whisper his orders into my ear. As each word came from his mouth I felt my hopes slowly become a dream, a figure of my imagination. Shinji must of lost is mind because there was no way in hell I was going to do a single thing he just said.

"Shinji" I whined when he had finished.

"That's all ya have to do." He said.

Taking things into my own hands, I pressed my lips against his cheek and slowly covering them. "Hotaru" Shinji warned knowing what I was planning. "It's not gonna to work." My lips stopped underneath his chin. I pulled away and glared at him. Before he knew what was coming I shoved him off the bed and huffed.

"I hate to meet your girlfriend in future. She'd probably be so damn prudish." I said and got up from the bed and headed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind me.

" Girlfriend huh" Shinji said to himself.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are ya goin'?" Hiyori screamed at me as I walked passed them. I just mumbled some words under my breath, not in the mood to talk to anyone.<p>

"I think Shinji said something to her." Rose said fixing the collar of his shirt. Love just shook his head knowing full well that was what happened. Mashiro appeared in front of me and opened her arms for a hug. "Mashiro it's not a good time." I said.

Her arms fell to her sides while a frown crossed her face. "Did Shinji say something to you?" She asked.

"It's more like what didn't he say. I'll be back in a few hours." I said heading towards the warehouse doors. When I was out of Hacchi's barrier, I breathed in the fresh clean air and shunpo to where I needed to be.

Love turned to Lisa who was reading another one of her magazines and asked the question that had been on his mind since the white haired woman came down the stairs. "Is it just me or did Hotaru have Virpueri and Sakanade on her?" Lisa looked up from her magazine and just shrugged.

"With our luck, Shinji probably forced her to take Sakanade with her. I'm sure we'll be hearing them fight later on tonight."


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm such a terrible peson! I'm lazy and I have writers block! I'm so sorry it's not as long as it should be! I'm even a month late! TT-TT **

Chapter 22

One, two, three pull! Taking a step back, I glared at my gigantic suitcase that just refused to move. Where was Love when you need him? Deciding to just leave it outside for someone else to get, I walked into the warehouse to see all the Vizards just lounging around. Shinji was stretched out on the couch like he was every day. This time however he was reading a magazine. Taking Sakanade off my back I walked over and stood in front of him.

"Shinji" I said watching as he just flipped the page. "Shinji" I called again. This time he made a sound in acknowledgement. Closing my eyes in frustration, I pulled Sakanade out of its sheath and let it reflect the light off the blade.

"Shinji I'd pay attention to her if I were you." Kensei said twirling his dagger around his fingers. Flipping Sakanade around in my hand so it pointed down, I shoved it into the couch between Shinji's legs and a little too close to a certain 'friend'. "Hotaru!" Shinji shouting sitting straight up to make sure I didn't cut him or something.

"I guess next time you'll listen to me." I said and stormed down the steps to the basement, where I'm sure Ichigo was training. Shinji yelled after me, but that was about it. Eh, that's what he gets for forcing me to take Sakanade for some catching up and making me get my clothes from Kisuke's. Does Shinji even realize how much clothes I've collected over the years? Getting to the bottom of the stairs I see Ichigo swinging his sword back and forth. Not much of a trainer is he?

"Ichigo what are you doing?" I asked walking over. He quickly turned, almost hitting me with that damn weapon of his. Raising an eyebrow at his sudden jumpiness, I decided to let it pass. "Hotaru when did you get back?"

"About a minute or two ago. Had to deal with Shinji first, actually. So what are you doing, because I'm pretty sure swinging your sword around isn't help you at all. I should know, I use to do it all the time." I said using my finger to show him what he was doing. Ichigo frowned and looked away as if I had insulted him. Then again, Ichigo is naturally insulted isn't he. I mean Mashiro does call Berry-chan or something like that.

"None of them are even helping me learn anything. How am I going to defeat Aizen if they won't teach me!" Ichigo shouted angerly, sitting himself down on a boulder. Shrugging my shoulders, I take out Virpueri from its sheath. "Come on, we can learn together." I said. Ichigo looked at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"What?" I asked getting into a fighting stance. Virpueri rested against my leg, ready to do some damage when needed. "You're not serious about this. You can't even open a pickle jar." Ichigo said grabbing his own sword and mirroring me.

"First of all, that means nothing. Two, pickle jars shouldn't even be that hard." I said before swinging at him. He blocked me and decided almost immediately that he was going to be on offense. I dodged his sword several times until he realized that I wasn't going to do anything until I found a good opening. His sword sliced against my arm, causing an opening near his ribcage.

We fought over and over again. It could have been hours for all we knew, but what we did know was that sooner or later one of us was going to pass out or die. (Whichever came first) I stabbed Virpueri into the ground to hold myself up. My legs have already given up on me several times causing some slight injuries in the process, however; Ichigo wasn't going much better. His back was pressed against a large rock formation trying to catch his breath.

"Hotaru...let's take a break." He said tilting his head towards me. I nodded but neither one of us moved from our spots. "I can't tell if I rather be coughing up blood right now, or trying to move my legs." I stated letting go of Virpueri to sit on the ground.

"I didn't think you were that good." Ichigo said. Looking over at him, I just laughed. "Did you think I was weak or something. My father did teach me, and my godfather, and let's not forget Shinji." I explained.

"Why didn't you tell me that your father was Jushiro Ukitake?" Well I guess this conversation was going to come along some time or another. Pushing my hair out of my face, I tried to find a reason that would satisfy him. "It wasn't really any of your business. When you went to Soul Society, you only went to save Rukia. I didn't think you'd actually meet my father, hell I didn't even know if he was alive. Besides telling you about myself would probably ruin whatever plan Kisuke always has up his sleeves." I said.

"I see the both of ya are bondin'." Shinji said from somewhere behind me. Looking up, I see he was actually above me. "Shinji must you ruin everything. We were just starting to get to know each other. I'm expecting a date in a few days at this rate." I lied just to mess with him.

"Like Ichigo would think about datin' such 'n old woman." Shinji said more to himself than to us. Ichigo just looked between the two of us before putting his sword on his back and slipping away to give us some privacy. "Last time I check, you're older than I am Shinji. So what..that makes you ancient like Yama-jii, right?" I asked looking away as if I was really pending on the question.

"Ya can't be mad at me forever, Hotaru." He said sitting down on a rock nearby. I can totally be mad at him, forever! Though forever is a really long time. "If you didn't piss me off we wouldn't be here. You could be buying me ice cream or letting me sleep in, but no. You just had to send me off to grab my stuff." I said glaring at him.

"Kisuke knew it was comin' sooner or later. Ya were the one that made it difficult." Shinji complained. "You didn't have to see his face while I was packing. I've spent so many years with that man. Leaving him was like telling Daddy that it was time for me to go to school by myself." I whispered to myself. Shinji just sighed and got up from his rock. I felt his hands grab under my arms and lift me up until I was on my feet. Through one of my arms around his neck, Shinji grabbed Virpueri and started dragging me up the stairs. "Come on, Mashiro got your favorite cake."

"How does Mashiro know my favorite cake? Unless someone told her." I said giving Shinji an accusing look. "Can't do one nice thin' for ya can I?" Rolling my eyes, we finally got to the main floor level. "By the way, Yoruichi wants to meet up with ya tomorrow."

"Better late than never."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

This is what it must feel like to be the prey when you have a deadly predator coming after you. The feeling of being scared and wondering if you'd ever live pass the next few seconds. Then again, Yoruichi is a cat so it must be some fascination of hers. I guess I should begin from the beginning, though I liked to say it was all Shinji's fault for making me go.

* * *

><p>I pulled the blanket closer to me and rolled over to my side, cuddling into the heat beside me. It was simply too early to get up, not that I had looked at the clock. Taking a deep breath, I let my body relax and try to slip back into my slumber. Suddenly something that felt oddly like a needle stabbed me in the side. Screaming I sat up in pain.<p>

The sunlight shined through the window blinding me. I'd have to get curtains for the window soon, I hate waking up with the sun in my face. Turning to my side I looked down to see Shinji resting his head on his hand. "If yer goin' to wake up do it silently." Frowning at his words, I decided that hitting him would do some good. He flinched at the hit and rubbed the area.

"Don't hurt me next time." I said and slid out of bed. Shinji just shrugged and rolled over into the space I had just given up. "At least I'll know you'll jump into my gave with me." I muttered and started pulling my clothes off. Shinji didn't make any noise behind me, and from my pretty good guessing skills I would say he was watching. "It healed well."

"What did?" I asked going through my clothes that were now mixed in with his. If he could just get rid of some of his damn clothes it wouldn't be this hard to find something to wear. "Yer scar." Stopping my search, I let my fingers trace my scar and smiled. "From what I've heard from Kisuke it was a pain in the ass to heal. I'll get Tousen back, I promise you that." I said.

"We'll all get our revenge but ya need to practice, so 'urry up so ya can start. Ya get us all killed at this rate." Isn't he just a mood killer. Grabbing some clothes, I quickly slipped them on and headed towards the bathroom to bush my hair and teeth. The bed squeaked behind me, telling me that Shinji had finally decided to get up also. Spitting out the toothpaste, I grabbed my hairbrush and started to pull it though my hair.

Knot after knot appeared and disappeared. I think the time to cut my hair was coming very soon, or I was just going to have to rip it out. Shinji walked in and stared at the floor with a frown. "Look at all the hair ya got on the floor." He complained slightly pushing me to the side so that he could finish getting ready. I let my eyes wander to what he was talking about and saw that it wasn't that much hair.

"It's not that bad. I'll just get Ichigo to start doing chores. He needs some discipline since his father doesn't give him any." I said and put the brush down. Turning towards the man beside me I stopped half way to watch him. He had his tongue hanging out of his mouth trying to put in what looked like a piercing. It took him a minute but he finally got it in. I just leaned against the counter waiting for him to notice me looking.

"What ya lookin' at?" He asked. I shrugged and rested my head on his shoulder. I caught his eyes looking at me through the mirror but I just smiled at him. Oh he knew I was up to something. It was written all over his face. "Ya obviously want somethin'. Stop lookin' at me like that, it's weird." My smile just grew. Turning my head so I could get an actual view of him, my eyes landed on his mouth.

"Shinji why didn't you tell me you had a tongue ring?" I asked. He looked at me confused for a moment before realizing what I had just said. I guess he had thought that he had already told me. His eyes left my reflection as he went back to getting ready. It was like he hadn't heard my question. Frowning I decided to take this into my own hands; literarily.

Before he could process what was happening I jumped onto him. His arms quickly wrapped around me so he wouldn't tip over killing the both of us. My fingers tried to peel his mouth open as he tried to keep it closed tight. "Shinji!" I screamed grabbing a hold of his jaw. He made some weird sounds that sounded like words but that didn't matter. All that did was that I get his mouth open to see that damn tongue ring of his.

Shinji hands grabbed onto my waist, trying as hard as he could to pull me off of him. Suddenly with a harsh shove, I fell to the floor outside the bathroom with a shot of pain shooting up my spine. "Was that necessary?" I asked. The door slammed shut completely cutting me off from the man inside. "Shinji open this door." I demanded getting up from the floor.

"Ya have somethin' to do don't ya? Go do it 'n' leave me alone." Huffing at the door I grabbed Virpueri and walked out the room slamming the door just to prove he wasn't the only one pissed off.

* * *

><p>I stopped on the roof of some building searching for Yoruichi. At this rate she'll kill me before the war with Sousuke even starts. Hearing a rustling noise to my left, I quickly jump into the tree's to my right. Yoruichi is crazy, completely and utterly crazy. I meet up with her and she attacks me. If this was her idea of training I was not ever asking her for help. "You're not focus."<p>

Screaming at the sudden noise I missed a branch and fell to the ground. Landing on my feet I looked up where I once was to see the purple haired feline woman smiling down at me. "Must you do that?" I asked. She just shrugged and met me down on the ground.

"You're much slower than I remember." She muttered scratching her head as if it had puzzled her. Rolling my eyes, I sat on the ground taking the time to rub my feet. "Well I haven't done much for a century. You didn't expect me to be superwoman did you? Besides I don't need to fight to get close to Sousuke. I can just run up and hug him." I stated.

Yoruichi crossed her arms over her chest and gave me a look. Not a very nice look I might add. "The chances of Aizen letting you touch him is slim, Hotaru. He'd be expecting it and we don't need you dead on the battlefield."

Why did she always have to be right, and god did she sound so much like Shinji. "What would you have me do? Run around until I have my stamina back, spar with Shinji, oh I don't know kill a hollow or two. Yoruichi there isn't time for that, and truly I don't feel like doing it. It seems nobody trusts me to handle Sousuke without violence." I explained getting back up to me feet.

Yoruichi let out a sighed. We were both done arguing about this. I was tired about hearing about it and I'm sure Yoruichi was just tired in general. After a moment, a small smile slowly started to form across her face. This was not good at all. "So...how's Shinji." She asked in a teasing tone.

Lifting my head up higher, I snorted. "I don't know what you're talking about. It seems like you're trying to imply something here but I hate to inform you that nothing is going on." Yoruichi hummed at her answer, not believing her in the slightest. "Yoruichi I'm serious. Shinji doesn't have feelings like that for me."

"You're as worse as Soi-Fon. I'm still trying to get her to admit to having feelings for Kisuke. She still has the hots for him." Yoruichi said. I couldn't help but smile at her. Yoruichi wasn't stupid, even I knew that. So I know that she knows that Soi-Fon only has feelings for her. Kisuke however was a totally different story. Soi-Fon hated that man with every fiber in her body. She'd kill him in a heartbeat, which is sad because I love Kisuke and his strange ways.

"Yoruichi, I'm sure you're the only one who cares about that." I stated watching her facial expressions change. God, she loved playing with people's emotions. "So does that mean I'm the only one that cares about you and Shinji?"

"Pretty much. Nobody's mentioned anything about it. Well maybe Kisuke has but trust me I'd never know. That man only talks in riddles." I said waving her off. Her eyebrows rose to her hairline making me question her further. "Unless you've said something to someone. Yoruichi..." Her laugh just rang out into the forest as she shunpo off. "Damn it" I whispered to myself hoping whoever she told hadn't taking her seriously.

* * *

><p>Shinji groaned fixing his tie wrapped around his neck. His head banging since his fight in the bathroom was not making it any easier. Finally getting it tied, he opened the door to find a nightmare. "What do ya want, Hiyori?" He asked. Her fingers cracked and the frown on her face turned into a teeth grinding growl.<p>

**You just got to Yoruichi! So anywho my followers, I am in the worse writers block ever. If you have ANY IDEAS please 'pm' me or just put it in a review. It just makes me feel so bad that I can't think of anything. Sorry for it being crappy lately!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the next chapter mixed with my terrible writers block. If you have any ideas or questions don't hesitate to PM me or review.**

Chapter 24

"Kisuke!" I shouted walking into the shop after giving up chancing Yoruichi. The silent response I got back was unusual. I had expect Kisuke to jump out with his fan covering part of his face hiding the smile I knew was there. "Is anyone here?" I asked slipping my shoes off to search the shop further. I peeked into the dining room to see Tessai at the table with his eyes closed sitting in a meditation position.

"Tessai" I stated getting his attention. He opened his eyes, stared at the wall in a dazed look before looking at me. "Ah Ukitake-dono how are you?" He asked not getting up from his spot on the floor. I just shrugged and moved to sit in front of him.

"I'm doing fine and what about you? Is Kisuke working you too hard?" I asked knowing that Kisuke never made this man do anything he didn't want to. Tessai always offered to do everything. Taking the cup of tea from his hands I waited for his answer.

"Urahara-dono treats me fairly as he does everyone. Have you come by to visit him?" Tessai asked sipping from his own cup.

"Yea, I just wanted to see how he was doing now that I wasn't around. For all I know he could be depressed. He did love me too much." I laughed flipping my hair over my shoulder. Tessai's lips were soon graced by one of his rare smiles. At least I can make someone smile today.

"While we wait for Urahara-dono would you like to mediate with me?" Tessai asked putting his cup down. Following his lead I rested my cup on the table and got into position. "So what is the point of this?" I asked moving the rest of my hair from my face.

"Do you feel like you're missing a part of yourself Ukitake-dono?" He asked looking at me dead in the eye. I let my eyes fall into my lap as I thought about it. I didn't really feel like I've changed. I was still playful and loved to have fun but I guess he saw something that wasn't there anymore. Tessai was the captain of the Kidou squad for a reason. Though I'm sure it's not for his ability to complete analyze a person.

"I can't really say Tessai. Do you think I've changed?" I asked. Tessai shook his head and positioned himself back to how he was before I dropped by.

"Before you officially became a Shinigami Ukitake-dono you were very cunning. You used all of your resources which lead you to meeting Urahara-dono. Think about that part of yourself." Closing his eyes he left me to my own thoughts. Closing my own I relaxed my body and concentrated on how it was like during my years in the academy. I was rebelliously rambunctious and had a lot of spirit that was shoved back to make room for the responsibilities I had to uphold.

Kisuke did also have a lot of say in what I use to do. He held me within that stupid containment center for my 'safety'. It was more like other peoples safety, like his own. Stopping my thoughts I realized what Tessai was talking about. I guess I forgot about that one ability that I've always had. Damn Kisuke sure knows how to make a girl forget the control she has. "Tessai thank you" I said getting up.

"I'm glad I could help Ukitake-dono. What do you plan to do now?" He asked opening one eye. I unlocked Kisuke's door without turning around to look at him. "I did leave some clothes here, yes?" I asked pulling his closet door open. I rummaged through the clothes before finding one of my favorite dresses. Stripping down, I quickly pull it on and walk into the bathroom to fix my hair.

"Ukitake-dono don't do anything you'll regret later." Tessai warned when I walked out of the room. I just snorted, slipped on the heels I found and walked towards the front of the shop. "How many phone numbers do you think I can get?" I asked opening the door.

"Ukitake-dono plea-" I closed the door after me and headed down to where the bar scene would start soon.

* * *

><p>The moon was high in the sky without a cloud to block its white light from shining down. Walking towards the warehouse with my heels in my hand I sighed. It was such a long day from running away and chasing after Yoruichi to being hounded by men. I seriously hope nobody stayed up to make sure I came home. I wouldn't even know what to tell them but the truth. Wait...if its Mashiro I can just tell her that I was invited to a party and I got lost on the way home. Yea that'd work on her.<p>

I slipped through the barrier and sauntered into the lovely house I live in. Yawning I looked up at the third floor and groaned. Why was his room all the way up there? "Where do ya think yer goin'?" A voice said behind me. I felt a shiver go up my spine at the tone of it. It wasn't happy I can tell you that. Turning on my heel I smiled at Shinji who was sitting on the couch with an unpleasant look on his face. I guess the Ukitake smile finally lost its touch on him.

"Shinji there you are! What are you doing up? Where's Ichigo?" I asked walking over, dropping my shoes at the end of the couch and sitting on the arm. He pushed himself up into a standing position and came over. "Are you mad about something? Now that I look at you, you don't look so good." I said. His body stopped in front of my own causing me to have to look up at him. His hand reached out and grabbed the pieces of paper I had shoved underneath a strap of my dress.

"What are these?" He asked unfolding them. I didn't bother to answer him as he found out for himself. Sucking on my inner cheek I watched as his face turned angry than indifferent. Like the numbers didn't bother him. "Ya went out to get people's numbers?"

"See..."I said taking them back, "..not exactly. I had a talk with Tessai and he said that I needed to find the part of me that I had forgotten and this is the best way." Shinji ripped them from my hand and threw them over his shoulder. "Now that was unnecessary Shinji. It's not like I was going to call them."

"Ya decided to listen to Tessai tell ya that sometime durin' this century that you've lost a part of ya self and then deiced that yer goin' to go out and talk with random men. What the hell is wrong with ya?" Shinji asked turning his back towards me. "Ya haven't changed. Ya still act the same. Ya still hate trainin' and still find the time to magically fall asleep. What's next? Ya goin' to tell me there is somethin' I don't know about ya?"

"Yes" I said standing up from my spot. "Shinji there are things that even you don't know. Hiyori is the only one in this place that has any idea of what I'm talking about." I explained pointing in the direction of her room. Shinji turned right back around and frowned.

"Ya don't trust me." He stated. He made it sound like it was written in stone. Like there was no way I could change his mind. "Shinji it's not like I don't trust you and besides there are things I'm sure you haven't told me."

"I'm leavin'" He turned back around and headed towards the entrance of the warehouse. "Who said you could leave? Shinji you can't just walk out of a conversation like this!" I screamed at him. He didn't bother to turn around. When I felt his reiatsu disappear I knew he wasn't coming back until the morning. Huffing I jumped up to the third level and headed towards our room. I slammed the door behind me to release some pent up anger. Who the hell did he think he was anyways?

Falling onto the bed, I hugged one of the pillows to my chest. I'll have to get Hiyori on him in the morning. She'll knock some sense into his thick skull. Rolling onto my back I looked at his bedside table to see the clock read 1:36 am. I guess I did come home late. Taking one last look at the clock I spot something behind it. Sitting up I reach over and grab a box. Shinji really needs to hide his stuff better. Opening it up I stared at the contents. My vision started to get blurry as I felt the tears slowly start to collect. "Stupid idiot" I muttered taking the necklace out of the box.

It was still the same dark blue color and it even had the same silver chain. He must had gotten it fixed after the accident. Tossing the box on the floor I unhooked the chain and wrapped the necklace around my neck. I'll get him in the morning for keeping it all these years.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone it's been awhile hasn't it. Um..thanks to everyone who followed and favorited. **

**xOx ShinjiHirako XoX: Thank you for your review. I didn't have my computer for a long time so when you reviewed I couldn't get the chapter out that day but I have my precious today so here's the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

"Kensei" I whispered rocking him back and forth. He snorted and rolled over in his bed facing away from me. You've got to be kidding me; how hard does this man sleep? "Kensei" I snapped slapping him in the head. A sigh left his lips as he opened his eyes.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked sitting up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. I just laughed nervously. "Good morning sleepy head time for training." I said smiling. He eyes narrowed on to my face for a second before he turned to his clock to see it was only five in the morning. "If it makes you feel better I woke up Mashiro too."

At the moment said girl busted down the door not realizing the time. "Kensei get up stupid head!" She cheered with a grin plastered on her face. Maybe I should have let her sleep while the two of us trained. "Shut up people are sleeping." Kensei yelled at her getting up from the bed and pulling out some clothes. Grabbing a hold of Mashiro I dragged her through the busted door. "We will meet you down stairs."

"Come Kensei it's time to whoop Hotaru's ass!" Yep should have left her in bed.

* * *

><p>"Damn it where is he?" Hiyori screamed stomping her foot on the ground where an opening should have been to get down to the basement. Love tapped his chin staring at the floor. "I distinctly remember leaving it open last night." He said. Ichigo just stared at the Vizard that had appeared. If these people were to help him defeat Aizen he might as well have given up.<p>

"Has anyone seen Shinji, Hotaru, Mashiro or Kensei?" Rose asked flipping through a manga. Lisa just shrugged looking through an old edition of a Victoria Secret magazine. "Perhaps Hirako-san and Ukitake-san have left to go into town?" Hacchi suggested to the group. Hiyori just shouted in frustration.

"What the hell is goin' on?" Shinji asked walking into the warehouse. Hiyori spun on her heel and charged at him. Shinji who wasn't paying attention got a foot to the face. "Where the hell have ya been? Did ya lock up the basement, dickhead?" Shinji held his bleeding nose and glared at the girl.

"Now there is no reason for violence." Love said grabbing the short girl by the head and turning her away from their leader. Hiyori struggled wanted to break the man in half but Love's grip was to strong. Ichigo hung his head at the idiots he was surrounded by. "Where's Mashiro and Kensei?" Shinji asked after cleaning himself up.

"Who knows." Lisa stated flipping the page. Shinji bent down and ran his hand over the floor. "Hotaru" He sighed and pressed his hand into the floor. In an instant the floor turned into paper. "It seems she wanted to keep us out." Shinji said and walked down the stairs with the others following.

* * *

><p>I bent back quickly dodging Mashiro's foot and pulled my sword up to my face blocking Kensei's knife. I grunted as he pushed further down on me. "You can do better than this." Kensei stated pushing me away. I skid back a few feet and tried to breathe. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mashiro coming once again and flipped back.<p>

"Aw Kensei she moved!" Mashiro whined putting her hands on her hips. Kensei rubbed his head in frustration. "That's the point in dodging."

"Not that I don't love the two of you fighting but I'm still standing." I said leaning against Virpueri. I should have waited for Shinji to get back to fight him. He's much more entertaining and doesn't stop until I pretty much dead. Mashiro just laughed and came at me. Leaving Virpueri in the ground, I jumped back and kicked up. She dodged and swung her fist at me.

At that moment I decided that shunpo would be a fantastic idea but somehow Kensei got behind me and held his knife to my throat. Why is he so smooth? Using Mashiro's slow reactions I bent down letting the knife cut me. Mashiro not expecting it accidentally punched Kensei in the face. "Damn Mashiro!" He screamed.

"What the hell are ya doin'!" We all turned around to see Hiyori with a pissed off face. The three of us look at each other before ignoring her. It's not like we had anything to lie about, she caught us in the act anyways. Flinching I wiped the blood from my neck.

"It seems ya been trainin'." Looking over my shoulder I saw Shinji with my sword in his hand. "Oh you know I've got to defeat Sousuke somehow." I said taking a step towards him. His eyes locked onto my neck automatically. At least he didn't look surprised to see that I was wearing the damn thing.

"You'll have to get the scraps once I'm done with him." Ichigo said coming up. Well at least he showed up today. "Oh really you're going to have to fight for it then." I joked knowing that he would fight me for something. "But that doesn't matter right now. I have a surprise for everyone." I said and started walking towards one of the rock formations.

"What you got us another giant rock." Lisa said. I just smiled before pulling a sheet from the ground in front of the rock. "Nope it's a swimming pool." I stated jestering to the water.

"You got us a swimming pool?" Rose asked making sure they were all seeing the same thing. I looked down at it and nodded. "Well it's more like a training swimming pool, but I guess after this war we can use it for whatever." I said.

"How do you train with a pool?" Ichigo asked. Shinji walked up to water and took a step onto it. I let my eyes travel to Ichigo again to see his mouth hanging open. "How..that's not possible!" He shouted. Shinji walked back onto solid ground and grinned. "The point of this pool is to see how well ya are with yer reiatsu and if two people are on the water at the same time ya able to see if yer compatible with them. Makin' it easier to find a sparrin' partner."

"Don't let him lie to you. You need to step on this piece of paper to float." I said holding it up. "Ya can't let him think I'm god?" Shinji whined coming to my side.

"Ichigo pick someone to go with you. We need to get this over with." I stated. Mashiro quickly volunteered herself for the first round. Oh this was going to be good. Giving them each a piece of paper, they stepped onto it. Mashiro's paper was completely dry, which told us she was in full control of her reiatsu. Ichigo's was slightly damp but nothing we couldn't work with. "Okay now you need to grab each other's hands. Depending on how far you sink will tell us if we should let you train with each other."

Mashiro with no hesitation grabbed a hold of Ichigo. They started sinking until the water reached their waist. "Well it ain't to bad." Shinji said looking at them.

"This water is freezing." Ichigo said swimming slightly to get to the edge of the pool to pull himself out. "Well I guess you better find your match quickly. Now grab your paper, Hiyori your next." I said.

"This won't end well." Shinji said sitting down on a rock. I sat down on the ground and rested my head on his leg. "At least we get some entertainment."

Let's just say Hiyori and Ichigo will never train again. Watching them sink like lead was expected but luckily we didn't get the end of Hiyori's rage. Kensei and Mashiro sunk about an inch, and after that everyone just stared mixing with each other. Hacchi didn't wish to participate so he sat out. But in the end Love and Rose went along Lisa and Hiyori and even Ichigo and Shinji. Though the minute Shinji realized that his shoes were going to get wet he quickly let go of Ichigo letting him drown.

"Okay I think that's enough for today." I said getting up from my spot. There was still a stack of unused paper but I'm sure by the time of the war there won't be any left. Ichigo turned and pointed angrily. "You haven't gone yet!" He shouted.

"I don't want to go." I said knowing that I already had a perfect partner. Shinji picked up the stack and carried them to the stairs. "Besides it's getting late and no one's eaten lunch yet." Ichigo took a step forward but Hiyori came between us to slam herself into his stomach.

"Stop askin' questions, stupid!" She snapped. Ichigo glared at her but then again he always did. Mashiro came from behind and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Come on Hotaru. Please just once." She begged shaking me back and forth.

"Mashiro I'm not really in the mood to do it." I said trying to get away from her. Thankfully Love came to my rescue. Love got Mashiro off and made sure I was alright. "Hotaru doesn't need to try. She already has a partner." Okay so maybe I'm not so thankful anymore.

"What!" Hiyori and Ichigo yelled at me. I just raised an eyebrow at them. "You didn't think that I just randomly came up with this in the middle of the night did you. Besides you make it seem like I'm impossible to get along with." I said faking being hurt.

"Who..." Hiyori trailed off glaring behind me. Looking behind me Shinji dropped the papers and dusted off his hands. "I know I'm stuck with him." I sighed.

"Shinji it's your turn with Hotaru." Rose stated catching the blondes attention. He shrugged and grabbed two pieces of paper. "Why are you so willing?" I asked taking one of them from his hands.

"Ya scared?" He asked taking a step onto it and floating out towards the middle of the pool. "It's just been awhile I guess." I said and placed the paper into the water. Taking a deep breath I stepped onto it. Luckily the paper stayed dried which surprised me. Even though I've never taken my hollow out I'm still in control of things. Floating over towards Shinji, he held his hand out for me to grab.

"Do you think we'll still float?" I asked staring at it. "Ya can't think we've changed that much." He said taking my hand in his. He pulled me closer to him giving a plain view of the height difference.

"Look yer were worried for nothin'." He said looking down at our feet. Doing the same I saw that the paper was still dry. I guess I shouldn't worry too much. Shinji and I are still a great pair meaning nothing has changed, well if you don't count Hiyori.

After everyone went to get some lunch. Shinji wrapped his free arm around my waist and started to sway while humming some tune. At his movements we slowly started to turn in the water. Closing my eyes to the tune I rested my head on his shoulder. "You must be mad at me if we're dancing." I said.

"Why would ya say that?"

"Because you only dance with me when you're mad." I said looking at him like he was stupid. He just ignored me and went back to humming. For awhile no one bothered us. It was just us and the water beneath us. It was almost relaxing if it wasn't for Ichigo and Hiyori screaming at each other up stairs.

"Ya stole that necklace from me." He said pulling away. We drifted to the edge of the pool before stepping onto solid ground. "I don't think you should go as far as saying stealing, because technically it was mine before. You just never gave it back making you the stealer." I said pushing my hair over my shoulder.

"Besides I suggest you hide it better." I stated with a grin. He smiled back at me before pulling me over by my hair. Hissing in pain he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and walking us over to the stairs. "I thought about last night and decided that ya can have yer secrets."

"Well it's nice to know I have choices."

"And I'll have mine. So we'll be even." I stopped and turned to stare at him. He just slipped his arm off me and kept walking. Did he just? "Shinji you've never been able to hide anything from me before." I said.

"I hid the necklace didn't I?" With that he walked up the stairs.

"Shinji what are you hiding from me!" I screamed after him.


End file.
